What Now?
by SnowLitaxX
Summary: Settings - 2001 Attitude Era. Trish Stratus hasn't had the best year after splitting up with owner Vince McMahon as he decides to give his marriage another go she questions her place in the WWE. She finds an unexpected friendship with Jeff Hardy but is it just friendship or perhaps something more? Features lots of the classic superstars. Strong language/sensitive themes.
1. Prologue

**Settings - 2001 Attitude Era.**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with the WWE. Vince McMahon does.**

 **So I've been watching lots of old school wrestling recently (WWF Attitude Era) and I really miss it.**

 **This story will start from when Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin joined forces early 2001 but the Invasion will defo be a massive part of the story line as well. I know WWE is fake and scripted but I'm setting it as a sort-of reality show. I will probably continue to write the story whether people review or not but it's still nice to see if people like it or read it? The main characters will be Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus however it will include many different superstars.**

Trish Stratus has not long been in the wrestling industry and in less than a year she's been involved in one of the most infamous, outrageous and biggest scandals in wrestling history. Her affair with CEO Vince McMahon made headlines. "she's sleeping her way to the top" "she's a gold digger" "she just wants his money" these are some of the stereotypes that Trish had to deal with. It's hard to believe Trish actually did fall for Vince McMahon. "He's the devil" "He's sick" "He's a psychopath" but despite all this Trish only ever met the charming side of Vince. Some could call her stupid or naive but she genuinely believed he fell for her like she fell for him.

When his wife Linda found out about the affair that was when the true colours of Vince came out. It was all good for the first few weeks but when it sunk in that Linda was really going to divorce Vince and take half of his money - Vince kicked Trish to the curb. He humiliated her and degraded the blonde beauty before declaring his everlasting love for Linda. The two soon got back together working on their marriage once more.

So where does this leave Trish? Currently alone in the women's locker room receiving the cold shoulder from most WWE superstars. How will she ever be taken serious now?

Trish ties up her boot as she prepares for her match again Vince's daughter Stephanie. The billion dollar princess who just so happens to be around the same age as Trish. Steph never liked the idea of Vince and Trish together - Trish couldn't blame her. At the end of the day Trish is just a human being and despite the opinion people may have off of her she is still just a women who succumbed to her feelings. She made a mistake and now the McMahon family won't let her forget it.

Trish sighs as she walks down the corridor - she hears the whispers, she can feel the eyes of fellow superstars burning holes into her skin, she acts like it doesn't bother her but it really does.

As her music goes off, she leaves her doubts about herself behind, faking a confident smile. She puts her hands on her hips and struts her way down the runway making her way to the ring.

Trish is in the middle of her match with Steph, it's clear Stephanie is a McMahon. Her family lives and breathes and bleeds professional wrestling and despite Trish performing the bulldogging headlock she wasn't prepared for the counter that Steph hit her with.

"1…2...3"

The bell goes off. Trish knows she should've just put her shoulder off of the map but she had nothing left to give. Would there be any point in trying to win the match? The McMahon's had already won and no match is going to stop that.

Trish gets herself up before Stephanie slaps her one more time and begins assaulting her despite the match clearly being over. Stephanie rips Trish's bra off and as Trish tries to get herself up she notices Vince come down to the ring.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Vince screams down the microphone "I said Stop it, God damn it"

Stephanie looks confused as to why her dad is demanding her to stop and lets go off the blonde who is on her knees in front of her ex lover.

"I've seen you in this position before Trish and now the whole world has too!" Vince chuckles down the microphone as he circles around the topless Trish. "That's not enough…"

Trish watches as Vince signals his daughter to bring over a mop bucket that was filled with a stinking, sluggish and brown coloured liquid. Trish looks confused. Telling her ex-lover she's sorry but with no microphone her voice isn't very loud in this situation.

Vince mocks the blonde. "You're sorry? I'll show you sorry…"

Stephanie swirls the mop in the bucket filled with disgusting sludge. Trish attempts to ask for their forgiveness for one more time but is soon shut up when the stinking mop head is wiped and rubbed all over her beautiful face, her hair and her mouth.

Trish chokes and coughs as Stephanie continues to violate the blonde in the centre of the ring before completely throwing the whole bucket over Trish. Trish wipes her eyes but still struggles to see as she tries to get herself out of the ring and into the locker rooms. Vince and Stephanie sneering at the blonde as she struggles down the ramp.

Jeff and Matt Hardy are in their locker room stretching out their limbs as they prepare to defend their Tag Team Titles against unknown opponents. They watch the show on the TV as they get ready to go out there themselves.

"That's rough man…" Jeff announces feeling quite sorry for the blonde superstar.

"Rule number one - don't screw the boss…" Matt shrugs unsympathetically.

Amy better known as Lita bounces through to the Hardy's locker room as a big ball of energy, skipping upto her boyfriend Matt and kissing him on the lips. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah I'm ready!" Matt roared, spanking Lita on the backside. "C'mon Jeff!"

"I got a bad feeling man.." Jeff rubs his multi-coloured hair on his head listening to his intuition and the butterflies in his stomach.

"What do you mean… We're the best in the business… It doesn't matter what Vince has planned or who he puts against us." Matt cheers enthusiastically. "We're the Hardy Boyz."

Lita coughs.

"We're Team Xtreme!" Matt corrects himself. "Now let's go!"

The Hardy Boyz music plays as the brothers and Lita jump down the ramp.

"Being accompanied by Lita…They are the World Wrestling Entertainment Tag Team Champions Matt and Jeff… The HARDY BOYZ!" Lillian announces down the microphone.

The cheers fill the arena as the tens of thousands of fans all scream for the Hardys' and Lita. The signs that fans have made showing appreciation and their love for Team Xtreme. Jeff and Matt enter the ring, bouncing around before standing on top of the ring buckles flashing their championships.

Suddenly - Vince McMahon's music plays.

The Hardys look confused in the middle of the ring. Jeff knew something wasn't right.

"Now to introduce to your opponents. The next World Wrestling Entertainment Tag Team Champions… My Son-in-Law The Intercontinental Champion Triple H and The WWE Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin." Vince howls down the microphone.

The new tag team emerges. Jeff looks at Matt and Matt looks at Jeff. Jeff was right. This wasn't good, they call the tag team "2 Man Power Trip" since they screwed the Rock out of the championship at WrestleMania. They caused havoc over the WWE ever since and they obviously have their eyes set on the tag titles.

"We got this…" Matt whispers to Jeff, an uncertainty surrounds his voice as he watches Stone Cold, Triple H, Vince and Stephanie make their way to the ring.

The 2 Man Power Trip waste no time as they slide into the ring and start throwing punches into the young Hardy Boyz evidently dominating them and throwing them over the ropes.

The match continues as Stone Cold and Triple H have definitely got the momentum on their side. The momentum begins to shift when Jeff knocks Triple H on the mat while his brother and Stone Cold fight on the outside. Jeff climbs to the top rope going for The Swanton Bomb when Stephanie pulls his leg while the referee isn't looking and causes him to lose balance.

Lita pulls Stephanie on the outside and the two begin fighting.

Triple H takes advantage of his wives interference and hits Jeff Hardy with the pedigree.

"1… 2… 3…"

The bell goes before Jeff even knows what's happened. Matt's on the outside. Triple H grabs Lita by her fiery red hair detangling her from his wife. Stone Cold hits Jeff repeatedly with a steel chair as he tries to get up to help his brother's girlfriend with no success. Stone Cold drops Jeff before hitting Lita with the Stone Cold Stunner and laughs cruely while she drops onto the mat. Her boyfriend Matt jumps into the ring with a steel chair but Triple H grabs the chair off of him and starts hitting him repeatedly while Stone Cold continues to kick into Jeff. Stephanie grabs Triple H's favourite weapon - a sledgehammer and hits Matt in the face. Lita regains consciousness to see her boyfriend getting hit in the face with the hammer. Crying with fear over her boyfriend, she throws herself on him hoping the evil power trip will leave them alone. They have the championships after all - they've won.

Stone Cold laughs at Lita, trash talking her before hitting the young women repeatedly with a steel chair to protect her love. Both the Hardy Boys lie lifeless in the ring with a bruised and broken Lita lying on top of her better half.

Humiliation.

Trish watches as the other superstars laugh while she gets out the shower. It doesn't matter how long she tried to get herself clean - she just feels dirty and ashamed. It's late at the arena and the show was done ages ago, she missed the mini bus back to the hotel and she's just reflecting on the past few months. What is she supposed to do? This is her job…. It's what she gets paid to do. It was always a dream to be in the WWE but it's like she's living in a nightmare at the moment.

While lost in her thoughts Trish bumps into somebody and drops on the floor. "I'm sorry…" Trish looks up to find a battered Jeff Hardy holding his ribs from the chair shots he had received in his match before. "Jeff… I'm sorry last thing you need is me running into you after that match…"

"I could say the same about you, guess we've both had crappy days." Jeff chuckled slightly trying not to show the pain he's in. "Why aren't you back at the hotel?"

"I was showering…" Trish murmured.

"For 3 hours?" Jeff questioned raising his eyebrow.

Trish nodded. "You didn't smell the mop… Why are you still here? Or not in the hospital?"

"I've took worst beatings they're not as tough as they think they are…" Jeff laughs off proudly. "Well maybe we could grab a cab?"

Trish nods reluctantly. As they both leave the arena.

Trish and Jeff arrive at the hotel and despite what they've both been through in the night they're laughing about the events.

"You're crazy you know?" Trish giggles. "Thanks for getting me back safe."

"You're welcome." Jeff grins back at the blonde. "Thanks for taking my mind of the beating I just took… I mean I may have a concussion but at least we can laugh about it."

"Thanks for taking my mind off being mopped in the ring, being the most hated women in the wrestling industry and being humiliated in every aspect of my life…" Trish chuckles trying to make light out of her life even though she is obviously feeling down about it.

"You know what Trish, you don't deserve all the things that The McMahon's are doing to you." Jeff pushes pack a piece of hair from Trish's face. "And not everybody hates you… I don't anyway."

Trish looks up at the 6ft multi-coloured haired wrestler smiling a genuine smile for once. For once she feels like a human being. Jeff locks eyes back with the blonde finally removing his hand from her face.

"Thanks Jeff… I'll see you around."

Stephanie and her husband Hunter (Triple H) sit in a club in the VIP Area with Steve and his wife Debra.

"You knocked the drink out my hand you dumb woman!" Steve screamed at his wife. Debra jumps slightly.

"It was an accident Steve." His wife rolls her eyes.

"It was an accident Steve." Steve mocks Debra's voice. "Don't roll your eyes at me woman, you're ruining my buzz. Get me something to clean myself up."

Debra sighs. "I'm going back to the hotel… I suggest you do the same."

"I'm Stone Cold Steve Austin woman! I don't deserve that tone of voice. I'm the WWE champion. I'm one half of the tag team champion." Steve starts to get irritated and smashes his beer can on the side of the table. "Did you hear the way she spoke to me then? She must have lost her damn mind."

"Chill Steve… We're here to celebrate." Hunter laughs menacingly. "We're on top of the WWE, The Rock has been suspended indefinitely and nobody can mess with us."

Stone Cold nods his head in agreement. "I'd like to see any son of a bitch that could try."


	2. Underdog

**OMG I can't believe I got a review. Sounds very lame that I got excited over one review but I didn't even expect that so thank you for taking the time out! I'm new to FanFiction so wasn't sure anybody would be interested in this sort of story and thought it might be outdated but I love Trish and Jeff lol and I know it's very quick to upload another chapter but I had it ready and thought I could get started on the next chapter as I'm very inspired. Please be aware there'll be more characters introduced as the chapters go on but I'm just trying to set the scene at the moment and I have lots of ideas where to take this story...**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing to do with WWE or the storylines; it's just my version of certain events.**

Trish perches herself on a cushioned chair while she eats her dinner in catering. She raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow noticing a figure sat in front of her. Stephanie sits in front of her with her wavy chestnut brown locks and a cunning smirk on her lips.

"I want a rematch…" Smirks Stephanie. "Tonight."

Trish sighs. "You've already won Steph, it's over…"

"No it's not over until I say it's over. So rematch tonight or don't bother coming back…"

Stephanie glides away from the blonde bombshell who's left with a bemused facial expression. The whole of the canteen are looking at Trish, whispering, gossiping, giggling. Trish picks herself up off of the table and storms out of catering before bumping into a certain funky-haired young man.

"We need to stop meeting like this Trish…" Jeff chuckles until he notices the absent look on her face. "Are you okay? What's wrong…"

"Nothing…" Trish sighs. "I got to get ready for my match."

Jeff looks confused as the Diva walks away down the corridor with something obviously playing on her mind. Matt comes behind his brother. "What was that about?"

"I was just seeing if she's okay… she looks like she's got a lot of stuff going on." Jeff shrugged.

"Forget about her man haven't you heard the stories? She knew what she was getting herself into… Now we need to focus on a real issue. Austin and Triple H robbed us off our titles and then totally annihilated not only us but Lita as well…" Matt explains. "They've denied us a rematch so we need to take matters into our own hands."

Jeff nods in agreement. "Whatever dude, we'll get them."

Trish is stretching out her tight toned body while she prepares for her match. A knock on her locker room and she's surprised to see a certain woman stood at her door. Trish can't control her surprised expression and looks as if she's seen a ghost. "Mrs McMahon…"

"Hi Trish… I seen what my husband and daughter did to you last week and I just wanted to apologize on behalf of them." Linda flashes Trish a soothing smile before gracefully sitting next to Trish who still looks in shock.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me… I should be apologizing to you! I mean… I'm really sorry about the affair and embarrassing you and just being someone that's not me. I never thought I'd be the girl who sleeps with married guys and I've not had a chance to speak to you and thought maybe you wouldn't want to speak to me because after all why would you…" Trish babbles nervously wearing her heart on her sleeve and Linda chuckles at the uneasiness of the pretty blonde diva.

"Do you really think this hasn't happened before Trish? That you were the only one?" Linda shakes her head. "I know my husband… It's not your fault Trish I know how he can make women feel - showering them with gifts, being the perfect gentleman how did you think he made me fall in love with him? He has a lot of experience don't beat yourself up… I'm not angry with you Trish and I'm not even angry with him. You're not the first and you won't be the last."

Trish looks confused. "He's done this to you before?"

Linda laughs. "Various times… the only problem he had this time is that people found out. That's why I wanted to speak to you Trish. I've seen recently you've been having quite a hard time from Stephanie and my husband. Vince is just angry at himself for getting caught and is taking it out on you and Stephanie is…." Linda pauses before exhaling. "...Stephanie is a spoiled, little bitch."

Trish chuckles, surprised by Linda's words.

"You've made a mistake, you're young. Stop beating yourself up for it and stop letting everyone else beat you up for it." Linda's wise words penetrating Trish's ear which momentarily make the blonde feel at ease with herself and the situation. "I forgive you now forgive yourself."

Linda picks herself up from next to the blonde and Trish smiles gratefully as the older women walks herself out of the locker room. Trish looks at herself in the mirror for the first time since the whole incident and actually recognizes herself. She nods in agreement to Linda's words before skipping down the corridor making her way to the ring.

Trish swaggers down the ramp as her music plays in the background. A genuine smile on her face for once as she approaches Stephanie in the ring. She glides up the steel steps, bending over the ring rope to get in the middle of the ring where Stephanie scowls at Trish with her twisted face unsure why her opponent is so calm. Steph picks up her microphone. "So Trish… I know we said we would have a rematch but I've decided I will let you off..."

Trish raises an eyebrow at Steph.

"...If you get down on your knees and beg for my forgiveness." Steph hackles with pride.

Trish takes a minute to think about it but before spearing Steph to the ground and the bell rings as the start of the match. Trish dominates the billion dollar princess all over the ring before finishing her off. 1… 2… 3…

Trish celebrates in the ring as the referee holds her arm in the air declaring her the winner. Her smile soon goes as Triple H and Stone Cold make their way to the ring before Steph gets up and backs her into a corner. The 2 Man Power Trip land in the ring with steel chairs in hand while Steph slaps Trish repeatedly. Steph gets passed a microphone once again.

"Now you will wish you begged for my forgiveness… I'm Stephanie McMahon."

"Come on Matt, now is our time to get payback." Jeff urgently warns Matt as he watches them hold Trish up in the ring.

"No it's not… I am not getting involved. I'll get them back when they don't expect it." Matt reluctantly turns down Jeff's offer.

"They don't expect it now." Jeff bickers back with Matt before ignoring his brother and running down to the ring with a chair in his hand.

"Jeff…" Matt sighs before hesitantly running after his brother also with a chair.

Trish watches as Triple H and Stone Cold come closer to her with the steel chair. Steph has been ripping into her and embarrassed her once again. She knew she should've just let Steph win or begged for forgiveness. It's an easier life. Now she's going to get beat to an inch of her life and what for? To stand up for herself? Maybe it's best to save yourself to fight another day…

Just at Triple H is about to swing with the chair. Suddenly he falls down. Stone Cold following him soon after. Trish is in shock as The Hardy Boyz beat them down with a chair. Steph goes to slap Jeff Hardy who counters by giving her the twist of fate. Trish is in complete and utter confusion as she watches the events go on in front of her before Jeff picks up Trish taking her away from the ring.

Trish looks up at Jeff from in his arms. "Thank you…"

Jeff smiles at her before standing her up at the top of the ramp. Matt, Jeff and Trish overlook the ramp down to the ring to find Stone Cold, Triple H and Stephanie furious at the events that just occurred.

"I WANT JEFF HARDY!" Hunter screeches as he enters Commissioner Regals' office whacking his hand on his desk with authority.

"Did you see what he just did to me." Steph howls. "He nearly broke my neck!"

"That's quite unacceptable." Regal nods in agreement, his lips pursed in an unflattering semi circle. "Yes you will have Jeff Hardy in an intercontinental title match!"

"I don't care what match it is… He puts his hands on my wife? I end his career." Triple H growls matter-of-factly. Steph stood behind him loving every minute of this. Regal shakes his head as he takes a sip of his tea.

"Thank you guys once again…" Trish smiles at the brothers, mostly at Jeff.

"Well don't thank me because personally I wouldn't have come after you." Matt hisses back at the blonde very rudely. "Now we have no chance of getting our tag team titles back because they won't grant us a rematch and we've got targets on our backs because you gave Steph the twist of fate! That wasn't sneaky at all Jeff you've just exposed our play."

"After what they did to Lita, I weren't letting that happen to Trish. You should be happy I gave Steph a taste of her own medicine maybe they'll learn to leave people alone." Jeff declares.

"No I don't think that's what they're going to do." Trish points at the television where Jim Ross announces Jeff has a title shot with Triple H for the Intercontinental Championship.

"Dude that's great I got a chance at the title." Jeff failing to realize the bigger picture.

Matt shakes his head. "Jeff don't be so stupid. We work mostly as a tag team, he's a former WWE champion, he's the Game. He's going to rip you apart after what you did to Steph and he's doing this to embarrass you."

Trish looks down at the floor. It's all her fault once again.

"Thanks for having faith in me big brother." Jeff snarls sarcastically.

"I'm being realistic and if nothing else he'll have a plan. He's the game that doesn't play fair." Matt puts his hand on his head. "All because of her!"

"Don't speak to her like that… She didn't deserve to get hit with a chair." Jeff frowns at his brother quite disappointed in the way he's speaking.

"It never involved us… you've just got yourself involved in a completely different situation. You don't mess with the McMahon's. This is more than Triple H and Stone Cold this is Vince McMahon and his precious little girl Stephanie! You've opened a can of worms." Matt argues back at his younger brother.

Trish feeling uncomfortable. "Look I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize Trish you've done nothing wrong, Matt is being a hypocrite and I'm going to win the intercontinental championship everything's good." Jeff shrugs off his brothers argument. "Now Matt if you're just going to be negative you can leave me and Trish thanks."

Trish looks surprised at Jeff's words and Matt storms out his dressing room.

"You shouldn't have come out there Jeff…" Trish sighs. "Why are you being so nice to me? Do you feel sorry for me? I don't want your sympathy… I can look after myself."

"You haven't got my sympathy I think you're cool Trish and I think you could do with a friend. That's all…" Jeff laughs. "Now I could do with a friend who has a bit of faith I can win this title."

"You've really pissed Hunter off Jeff…" Trish chuckles nervously. "You're going to have to get it over quickly. This isn't about his title at the end of the day it's about his wife. You've made it personal now."

Jeff shrugs. "You could've just lied and said I'd be fine."

"Friends don't lie to each other." Trish smirked.

"He's lost the plot." Matt murmurs down the phone to his girlfriend who's lying in a hospital bed on the other side of the conversation, still recovering from the viscous attack from Stone Cold and Triple H on Raw on monday night. "Why does he care about Trish Stratus all of a sudden?"

"Jeff is a caring guy, he probably see's how Trish is being treated and doesn't like it." Lita explains to Matt. "Now I'm not a fan of that blonde bimbo, you know we have our history…"

Matt looks and remembers some of the epic battles that Lita and Trish have had since arriving at the WWE and she wasn't lying. They haven't ever been the best of friend.

"...but his heart is in a good place and you should be supporting him no matter what."

"I am supporting him and I'm not scared of Triple H or Stone Cold… I just feel like we could've come up with a better plan than putting his wife in a neck brace." The black haired Hardy boy chuckles slightly at the last statement - it was a little funny thinking about it.

"We're Team Xtreme. We don't make plans we just act…" Lita still full of the fighting spirit even if she has been hospitalized for the last few days. "Now you go and support your brother because he's got a huge match and he needs to know you have his back."

"Of course I have his back." Matt mumbles stubbornly

"Well go and prove it." Lita replies sternly.

"You're right… I love you Amy."

Lita chuckles at the use of her real name. "Amy? Wow that was very serious… but I love you too Matt. I'm watching it all now anyway so phone me once Jeff wins the title."

"You really think he can do it?" Matt scoffs.

"Of course… Same way I believe you could take on Stone Cold or Triple H. We're always the underdogs and we always surprise people. That's what we're about." Lita hangs up on her boyfriend while she watches the rest of Smackdown in her hospital bed.

"Introducing the challenger…"

Jeff's music plays and the whole arena roars. He was definitely a fan favourite and Jeff loved it that way. He had a lot of heart and courage - especially to face someone like The Game and challenge his masculinity and humble his wife. He really is that Damn Good.

"Being accompanied by his brother, Matt Hardy."

Jeff looks to the side and see's Matt rub Jeff's shoulder. A smile approaches Jeff's face, a sense of hope had been retained. His brother was here, it was nice to know that he wouldn't be doing this alone. Stone Cold went home with his wife Debra after he verbally abused her backstage which would mean Triple H was on his own with nothing but his witch of wife to support him. She was bad enough to have by your side of the ring, she was conniving and a cheat but at least she wouldn't be getting sledgehammers and steel chairs like Stone Cold. Well maybe she would - but I think we'd all rather face Stephanie McMahon with a chair in her hand rather than Stone Cold Steve Austin.

It's the middle of the main event - Triple H is dominating Jeff like everybody believed he would. He's the Game, he is that damn good; as much as Jeff hates to admit it. Matt is on the outside playing cheerleader for his brother attempting to revitalise his energy but Matt was right - Jeff is part of a tag team, he tags in and out and recouperates his energy unfortunately Matt isn't there to jump in for a few minute while Jeff recovers.

Triple H lies on top of Jeff after delivering the pedigree to the young wrestler. This is it… Game over.

"1…."

Jeff can hear the count, he hasn't got anything left to give. The chair shots from Austin and Triple H on Raw were enough to slow down his momentum. He's done…

"2…"

Suddenly with a burst of energy, Jeff remembers why he's doing this. It's the principle of the match… Triple H thinks he and his wife can do what they want, to who they want. Whether it was pride or a sudden hit of adrenaline Jeff found something deep inside his gut that made him forget about the pain - it was now or never…

Jeff pushes his shoulder away from the mat.

Nobody can believe it… Not his brother Matt or his opponent Hunter not even himself.

Hunter holds his heads in hands, on his knees in disbelief. He begins to argue with the referee accusing him of a slow 3 count. Jeff knows he needs to do something. He fights back with everything he has catching Hunter by surprise and hitting him with a DDT quickly and effectively. The crowd cheer and everybody in the arena can feel the momentum change… The atmosphere is electric. People are becoming believers.

Trish is watching from the back watching while Jeff takes back control in the match. She notices Stephanie try to grab a steel chair and hit Matt in the back as he tries to stop her. Trish runs out of the locker room and down the ramp.

'You're not getting away with this…' She thinks to herself. 'Not this time'

As Stephanie approaches the ring as Jeff sets himself up for The Swanton Bomb. She goes to hit him off of the top rope when she's hit by Trish's unstoppable force off of the steel steps and both females go flying.

As if no interruption was possible, Jeff glides through the air hitting the Swanton Bomb. Rolling over Hunter, the referee begins to count.

"1…"

'This can't be happening…'

"2…"

'He's going to kick out…'

"3…"

Jeff's music begins to blare from the speakers.

"The winner of the match and the new Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy!"

'No time to celebrate, get out the ring' Jeff thinks to himself grabbing his new belt and escaping through to the top of the ramp with his brother and Trish. Stephanie gets up from the solid flooring under the ring in a state of shock. The smug smile wiped straight off her face, Hunter sat in the middle of the ring losing his temper and pushing the referee straight out the ropes. He stands up screaming at The Hardy Boys and Trish, inaudible with the noise of the crowd but you didn't have to be psychic to know what he was saying.

Trish holds Jeff's left arm in the air and Matt holds his right arm in the air. He was victorious. He had just done the impossible. He had proved everybody wrong and even himself wrong. Now he has to deal with the consequences of his success.


	3. Revenge, Pride & Ego

**Soooo... here it is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it and I'll keep putting updates out as long as I have the time to write. I used to love writing but I stopped for years so this is really good practice for me and I'm still rusty but I'm trying to keep things interesting. Bare with this story like I said I do have big plans. Disclaimer - I don't own WWE or WWE characters.**

Jeff rubs his intercontinental championship, gleaming from ear to ear as himself and Trish make their way to the arena from the hotel. They both looked casual not yet in their wrestling outfits which made a change for once - Jeff looked abstract and unique as he always did in a pair baggy, multi-coloured pattern pants and a white tank top that showed off his slender yet muscular body; if it was anybody else they wouldn't be able to pull off the bizarre outfit but somehow despite the blue and purple hair and the crazy colour scheme of his pants it really did suit the young charismatic enigma. Trish looked so glamorous even considering she didn't even try… black knee high boots that still didn't make her anywhere near the height of Jeff, dark blue skinny jeans and a white blouse that complimented her figure nicely with nothing but lip gloss and a messy bun before she gets into hair and make-up she still looked a million dollars. The blonde diva laughs at Jeff as he jokingly poses with the golden belt.

"You're such an idiot…" She chuckles, playfully slapping him on the arm.

"Well might as well laugh now because when we get to the arena the mood is definitely going to change…" Jeff half-heartedly chuckles. He was right though - he's avoided seeing Hunter for a few days but when the cameras start rolling he won't be able to escape the reality that he's well and truly screwed. "He's going to kill me!"

"Yeah he is…" Trish agrees "I'll make sure to come to your funeral."

Jeff rolls his eyes playfully at Trish.

Trish was happy she had a friend in Jeff, he's lightened her spirit and managed to keep her upbeat. Last week she felt like things would never get better and last thing she thought is that a week later she would genuinely be laughing and enjoying herself.

"Thanks Jeff for everything, I mean I'm the one who's got you in this situation…"

Jeff cuts off Trish. "Yeah well you're also the reason I'm the intercontinental champion..."

Trish smiled, she loved how positive Jeff was - whenever she pointed out a negative, he would soon turn it into a positive. It was a good trait to have.

"... the youngest intercontinental champion at that." Jeff bragged looking mighty proud of himself and moving his eyebrows up and down in a goofy manner.

"You may have mentioned that…" Trish rolled her eyes back at Jeff.

They get out the limousine both laughing.

"Jeff where the hell have you been?" Matt urgently approaches Jeff completely ignoring Trish. "We've been looking all over for you man! This is serious!"

Jeff shrugs off Matt calmly before replying. "Chill brother, I'm here now what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You wanna know what's wrong? Hunters looking everywhere for you and if that isn't bad enough you have to defend the title in a No-DQ match against him in the main event. We need to start thinking strategy man because I don't think he's ever been this mad before."

"And you're surprised? C'mon man I seen this coming!" Jeff refusing to get stressed and making light of the situation once again.

"Stone Cold is here man, he's gonna be here for your match. You got lucky last time but man what you gonna do if-"

Jeff cuts off his brother. "Look Matt I've got this brother, I'm gonna have to deal with it. If I lose the championship then so be it… but no matter what Hunter does to me I still beat him for the championship."

Trish looks at Jeff smiling, quoting him once again. "The youngest intercontinental champion that ever had the belt."

Jeff giggles with Trish which for some reason this infuriates the older brother. He didn't know why but for some reason he just couldn't stick the blonde female, something about her - maybe he was judging her from the rumours and scandals she's been in but the way she seemed so sweet and innocent in front of Jeff, she must be a fraud. You can't have an affair with somebody like Vincent K McMahon and be … _nice._ It just doesn't work.

"I don't know why you're laughing Trish…" Matt exhales venomously. "Steph aint forget about you either word in the locker room she's going to get you back for getting involved in the match. I warned you Jeff not to get involved in _her_ business"

"I told you last week Matt don't speak to Trish like that…" Jeff raises his voice momentarily defending Trish who is obviously a bit shook with the tone of voice Matt spoke to her in also the fact she really didn't know what to expect with Stephanie - what else could she possibly do to her?.

'Back to reality' Trish thinks to herself, she knew it was too good to last. This was Stephanie's world, Stephanie's company and Stephanie's legacy. Why did she think fighting back was a good idea. Instant regret hit the golden haired beauty's mind and panic began to set in.

"Look Jeff I'm going to go…" Trish flashes Jeff a half smile.

"You don't have to-"

"Yes you do!" Matt interrupting Jeff and Trish.

"It's fine… you've got a match to prepare for. I've got a match to prepare for. I'm sure I'll see you around. Good luck later." Trish grabs her bag before setting off to hair and makeup.

"I'll see you later…" Jeff's mood obviously killed by his brother. "What's your problem man!"

"What's your problem? You need to get focused Jeff…" Matt goes on to lecture Jeff who just watches as Trish walks away gracefully.

Trish is in line for hair and make up when an energetic and rejuvenated Lita stands next to her long-time rival. The tension was extremely evident as Trish avoided eye contact with her nemesis and nervously twirled a piece of her shiny strands of hair around her perfectly manicured hands.

"What's your game Trish?" Lita asks obviously not feeling one bit as awkward as Trish. Her body language calm and fearless as she relaxes into the wall waiting for the diva's response.

"Excuse me?" The blonde answers back trying not to show intimidation, a sense of disbelief in her voice as the nervousness begins to flow away. She was getting sick of this shit.

"You heard me… What's your game plan?"

"I haven't got a game plan… What are you even talking about? " The blonde puts a hand on her hip turning to face Lita.

"Why all of a sudden are you so interested in Jeff?" Lita curiously asks another question showing no sign of backing down from the questions. "There's got to be a reason?"

"I don't owe you an explanation as to why I'm friends with Jeff…" A defensive Trish replies.

"You was friends with Mr McMahon as well… listen Trish I don't trust you, nobody trusts you. You've made quite a name for yourself around here… I don't mind personally you can do whatever you want but don't get Jeff involved." Lita announces quite sternly but without raising her voice. "Jeff is a good guy with a good heart and he doesn't deserve to get dragged down because he feels sorry for you. Now you leave him alone before you get him into any more trouble he's got his own issues he's got to face without putting you in the mix."

"Look I don't know what you think about me-"

"You don't want to know what I think about you!" Lita scoffs. "You may be fooling Jeff but everybody knows what you really are including me."

Trish looks down without a word to say back. Maybe Lita was right. Maybe she was bad news and was a drama magnet with a trail of destruction following her every move. Within a year at the WWE she's already managed to become most hated superstars without even trying. Trish takes a deep breath attempting to hide the hurt on her face - she did have a great poker face maybe that's why everybody hated her because she acted like nothing could faze her.

Trish attempts to respond to Lita but can't find the words to come out of her plump lips. Turning her body away from the fiery, red headed diva - she struts into hair and makeup as if nothing had happened. Inside however the words Lita spoke to her cut deep.

She can hear the fireworks setting off faintly in the distance signalling the start of the show. The TV monitor in hair and makeup turns on and immediately Jim Ross announces Trish' match. She's facing Ivory and Stephanie in a handicap match.

'Oh great…' Trish sighs to herself.

Ivory isn't one of Trish's biggest fans (Trish could go on forever and write a list as to all the people who didn't like her however Ivory was definitely up there.) She is a member of the faction called Right to Censor for the last few months best way to describe them?… They're self-righteous, judgemental, repressed freaks who hate Trish for her big boobs, erotic body and natural sex appeal. They ripped into her when they found out about her affair with Mr McMahon naming her a disgrace to women and telling the world she had no self-respect and that she was everything that was wrong in the world. Another humiliation she's faced in the last few weeks.

Jeff watches the TV monitor in his room as Jim Ross announces some of the events of the night, shaking his head when he hears about the handicap match. "That's unfair man…"

"Life ain't fair Jeff, now focus…" Matt shrugs off Jeff's comment once again - Matt was normally quite understanding and liberal in his opinions but for some reason he was very unsympathetic towards Trish which wasn't normally in his nature. As they are about to talk game plan and tactics a clip of Triple H storming the corridors with Stone Cold shows on the screen. They're screaming down the corridors causing havoc and chaos.

"You weren't lying… he looks pissed." Jeff gulps as he realises how much he's angered the power trip. "I got this… I got this… I got this…"

"If you say it enough times… you might even believe yourself after a while."

Jeff frowns at his brother leaving the locker room and crossing paths with his brother's girlfriend on the way out. You wouldn't think she has only been let out of hospital considering the bounce in her step. She was tough and nobody could take that away from her.

"How you feeling?" Matt asks stroking on a strand of her dark maroon hair. Matt knew she was one of the strongest females in the business but that was still his woman and he still worried about her health, no matter how resilient she was.

She smiles back nonchalant about last week's events and shrugs her shoulders. "I'm good baby you know me."

The two share a quick yet intimate kiss before Lita pulls away.

"I just had a word with Trish… I've warned her to stay away from Jeff."

"I don't trust her Lita." Matt nods in agreement with his girlfriend, approving of her message to the scandalous diva.

"I don't either and you know Jeff likes to see the good in everyone but he needs to realize…"

Just as Lita is about to finish her sentence, Jeff bursts into the room hearing the brief conversation between the two of them. "What do you mean you had a word with Trish? What do I need to realize?"

"Jeff you can't trust her…" Lita begins explaining herself to her brother-in-law before he cuts her off.

"It's not your place to tell me who I can't trust!" Jeff raising his voice slightly before setting his sights on his older brother who is standing firmly by his girlfriend's side. "Or your place for that matter…"

"We're trying to look out for you man!" Matt disputed back to his younger brother.

Lita nods her head in agreement. "Yeah she's bad news…"

"Says who?" Jeff scoffs. "I don't need you having a word with anyone for me Lita you're my brothers girlfriend not mine and as for you Matt you're my older brother not my keeper. I'm a grown man if I want to be friends with somebody that's my choice..."

Jeff grabs his backpack of clothes and his intercontinental championship before leaping out the locker room and storming off down the corridor. Lita looks taken back and shocked to see Jeff lose his temper as it doesn't happen often. She stays in the locker room as Matt follows his annoyed younger brother watching him disappear in the corridor.

"Jeff...wait… come back!" Matt yells after his younger brother.

And out of nowhere...

SMACK!

With no warning Matt feels an unstoppable force crash against his forehead and the wind be removed from his lungs with a blunt metal object. He melts to the floor as he watches Stone Cold and Triple H rip into him with a steel chair and sledgehammer.

Jeff hears the commotion from down the hall and turns to go rescue his older brother Matt but the damage is already done and the two man power trip cackle together. Austin throwing up his middle finger and The Game warning him that he's next.

Lita comes out the dressing room very distressed to see her boyfriend unconscious on the floor.

"We need a paramedic now!" Jeff screams down the hall.

Whilst reflecting on the harsh words of her rival Trish feels like she's back to square one. How could she be so stupid to believe that this scandal would go away overnight? Her reputation is tarnished and once that is gone it's hard to get ever get it back. She can feel her throat turning drier and her breathing getting heavier as she tries with all her might not to let tears stream down her face.

"Now folks you won't believe what just happened here a few moments ago, after a disagreement in the Hardy's locker room. Stone Cold and Triple H just attacked Matt Hardy out of nowhere while his brother Jeff was out of sight… he's being put on a stretcher now and we'll keep you posted on his condition later on this evening…" She heard Jim Ross commentate as they showed the footage of Matt Hardy's assault and then more footage of him getting put in the back of an ambulance with Lita.

'She was right… this is my fault' Trish sighs.

Trish stands in the ring while she awaits her opponents. Her mind is elsewhere wondering how Matt is since the attack - he may not be a fan of Trish but who is? He still helped her when she needed saving whether it was for her or Jeff it still saved her from a brutal beat down. How's Jeff? How's he feeling? Will he be able to give 110% in his match with the worry of his brother's condition.

A loud alarm like entrance song began blaring through the arena - Ivory.

The boo's for Ivory echo through the crowd as she stands in her weird wrestling attire. A white shirt, black bow tie, black unflattering trousers and her mousy brown stringy hair tied to the back of her head. Her face was filled with bitterness and hatred. She runs into the ring attempting to attack Trish who automatically counters and the two begin to wrestle.

Trish is surprised by herself as she manages to keep the momentum in her favour.

Stephanie's music begins to play.

'Shit…' Trish thinks to herself.

The blonde manages to keep Ivory at bay but she knows she won't stand a chance against two of them together and she's right. Stephanie steps into the ring and the momentum changes. The team of the two brunette females begin to extinguish the blonde's hopes of winning the match. Ivory holds Trish back while Stephanie slaps her repeatedly before performing a DDT.

The bell rings as the two females ignore the referee and get disqualified. This wasn't about winning in a match - this was about knew that before she stepped onto the ramp.

"You little slut…" Stephanie spits down the microphone in Trish's face as Ivory continues to restrain the helpless blonde. "You will learn your place in this company whether you like it or not."

Stephanie repeatedly kicks the abs of the blonde who finds it hard to catch her breathe. Following her husband's footsteps she drags the worn out and defeated Trish into the pedigree position leaving her lifeless on the mat as her music begins to play.

Stephanie had won the match and also the war.

Jeff contemplates his match while in his dressing room, he had been so caught up with Matt - he forgot Trish had her own issues that needed to be resolved. Turning on his TV monitor he watches the devastation that Ivory and Stephanie had inflicted on Trish. Putting his hands in his heads while he watched. "Fuck…"

He goes out in the corridor as he watches a limping Trish come back from the ring. Her poker face was strong this time as she tries to hide the frustration in what had just occurred in the ring.

"Trish are you okay?" Jeff asked examining the bruises on her body.

"I'm fine… I can handle myself." Trish replied bluntly.

The blue haired man looked at Trish seeing right through her brave appearance and seeing how the young diva really felt inside. "Look I heard what Lita said and she was out of line…"

Trish cuts off her new friend and shakes her head. "She was right Jeff… Look I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly well-liked in the locker room and there's a reason for that, I've got so much going on at the moment and the last thing you want to be doing is getting yourself too involved with me. I'm drama Jeff and you're a nice guy - drama and nice don't mix so whatever friendship was growing between us needs to stop now."

Jeff is a bit taken back by the words of Trish and slightly confused. "Trish…"

"No don't say anything Jeff… I really appreciate everything you've done for me in the past week but focus on yourself." Trish smiled but Jeff could see the sadness behind her hazel eyes. "Good luck with your match…"

And with those words Trish walks away leaving Jeff confused and quite annoyed. It seems like everyone has a problem with them being friends except for him.

Jeff couldn't believe the day he had - from laughing uncontrollably in the limo this morning with Trish to arguing with his brother and Lita to his brother getting assaulted to Trish saying she didn't want to continue their friendship; things weren't looking up for him. Hopefully this wouldn't matter when he faces Triple H in the NO DQ title match.

The charismatic enigma knew that he needed to get his head in the game and not let the events of today distract him. He was going up against The Game once again. This time he's angrier, hungrier and ready to inflict more pain on Jeff than ever before.

Jeff takes a deep breathe as his entrance music begins to blast. Shaking his way to the ring and flashing his intercontinental championship - no matter what happens he was proud. He beat the Game once and that was all that mattered.

"Time to play the Game…" The lyrics of Triple H's entrance music plays. Jeff watches his opponent who doesn't break eye contact. Hunter has his target locked into place like a predator locking into his pray. Jeff can't help but notice the sledgehammer in his hands. No DQ afterall.

This was more than just title belts or intervening in plans; Jeff had hurt Hunter's ego and Hunter is a very masculine, proud man. He has a score to settle and Jeff knows… he's fucked.

Using all the anger in him Hunter charges after the younger wrestler trying to hit him with the sledgehammer and missing as the highflying and quick movements of Jeff work in his favour this time as he slips and slides past The Game before hitting him with a flying drop kick. The momentum works in Jeff's favour until out of nowhere Austin appears hitting him with The Stunner. The game picks himself up and both of the power trip begin beating the young soon to be former champion to an inch of his life. Hunter picks a barren Hardy up off the mat, locking his arms into place and hitting him with the pedigree.

"1… 2… 3…"


	4. The Big Apple

**Thank you once again for your reviews! Here's the next chapter... the more I write the more I get into the story hopefully you will like this chapter as much as the last. Please continue to review and if there's anything you think I can improve on or that you don't like I'd love to take that on board.**

"So I have some very important news…" Vince McMahon brags down the microphone in the centre of the ring with a smug smirk on his face. "...You see because lately there's been a lot of talk, a lot of whispers in the wind…"

Vince stopped for dramatic effect while the crowd in Madison Square Garden chanting in unison; 'Asshole, asshole, asshole'

"...SHUT UP!..." The billionaire hissed down the microphone with poison in the tone of his voice which caused the crowd to retaliate with booing. "...There's been a lot of talk recently regarding my personal affairs - yet that's not what I'm here to talk about…"

"...I've been staying low recently… I've had some matters to attend to both personal and business…" Vince explained his egotistical grin painted firmly on his face. "... And I came out here to tell all you WWE fans that life couldn't be any better for Vincent Kennedy McMahon - not only is my marriage with my devoted and loving wife back on track after the little misunderstanding that hit the tabloids in the last couple of months… I've accustomed a new contract with none other than my rival company WCW…"

Vince could no longer contain his excitement beaming from ear to ear. "Ted Turner practically begged me to take over WCW and now I own my own competition! God is Good!"

As Vince continued to boast about pretty much (yet not completely) confirming the deal with WCW. The video screens behind him showed a different crowd - not the one in Madison Square Garden; he wasn't sure where it was. Vince looked confused as to what is going on with the footage. "Turn it off… Turn it off god damn it…"

Tech guys looked at each other before looking back at Vince, hands in the air signalling they didn't know what was going on.

"Hello Dad…" Shane McMahon sarcastically greeted his dad from the other side of the screen. Vince looked up at the screen to see his estranged son. Shane was just as conniving as his old man after all he was made in the devil's groins. Normally this would make the CEO of WWE extremely proud but it caused him angst since not being on good terms since the affair he had with a certain blonde which resulted in a street fight between them at Wrestlemania. Shane ultimitaley won. Son or not, Vince was not happy to see his offspring; a twisting feeling in his stomach made him feel very uneasy seeing Shane. This couldn't be good news. "...You surprised to see me?"

Vince still puzzled as to what was happening couldn't find the words to leave his mouth. It wasn't often the billionaire was left speechless.

"...Now dad, you're going in that ring… you're bragging, gloating, saying God is Good… Well guess what dad - God _is_ Good…" Shane smirked obviously knowing something his parent doesn't know. "...You see while you sit there thinking you have the perfect little world and everything is going great… Do you know what I've been doing while I've not been around? I've been making moves… I've been figuring out what comes next now I'm longer interested in the World Wrestling Entertainment. You see Dad… you sit there and you brag about WCW and you're right because Mr McMahon has just bought the company…"

Vince looks nodding his head in agreement thinking to himself. 'I know that you piece of shit'

"...No you don't get it do you _Vince?_ ' Shane chuckled down the WCW microphone. The use of his father's first name sending shivers down his ascensors spine. "...Well you will now because I'm the owner of WCW… Shane McMahon… Not you… And you know another things _pops_ … You think WWE is the superior brand? I'm going to show you… I'm the big dog around town. I'm going to put you out of business before you can even blink. So I'll be seeing you _old man_ …"

And without another word the screen went blank and the crowd goes into an uproar. The animosity on Vince's face evident for the whole world to see. The disrespect of his child overwhelmed him - how dare the boy he gave everything too, turn around and treat him like this.

While storming through the backstage of the arena. Vince could feel the outrage of his son's revelation running through his veins. The cheek, the audacity; how could he turn around and be so damn ungrateful. While lost in his thoughts he collided with a force.

Vince looked down to see none other than Trish Stratus - the homewrecker of the year.

"I'm so sorry Mr McMahon…" Trish barely making eye contact with her ex-lover.

Vince still fueled with rage. "You're sorry!? What for you slut… Sorry for wrecking my marriage? Ruining my family life? Making me a scandal all across the world?"

Trish didn't flinch or make eye contact with Vince who picked up she was a bit shaken up. After already exhaling the verbal diarrhea he took a step forward to Trish who was holding back a lot of emotions, she knew if she was to make eye contact now she'd just burst into tears.

"You know what Trish, I'm sorry…" Vince no longer shouting but sighed in a defeated manner. "I'm having a bad day and you just happened to run into me… it's nothing personal."

"It's fine…" Trish half smiled sadly without making eye contact. She couldn't look him in his eyes, the shame, the guilt she was feeling over their affair was just increasing as the days went by. She thought or hoped it would slowly disappear but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Look to make it up to you… Take the night off… Go to WWE New York, you can take a limo out back, put a few things on my tab and go see some of the fans we haven't scheduled anybody to actually attend tonight anyway so it works out in my favour." Vince offered Trish.

An uncertain Trish nodded her head slightly. "Yeah… course… thank you Mr McMahon."

She walked past him down the corridor… confused as to what had just gone down. He let into her that part was pretty much written in stone; since the affair was made public he had no patience or kindness to offer Trish. The thing that surprised her is that he apologised after it? Vince was a proud and smug man - why would he apologise to her? He normally didn't care who he hurt in the crossfire especially with the news he had just found out… it really didn't make sense.

As she walked to leave the arena, The Hardy Boyz and Lita were walking into the arena. Trish keeps her head down while walking past them and Jeff notices her. "Hey Trish…"

Trish ignores him and keeps walking. Jeff shotting a look of blame before following after her.

"Jeff where you going man?" Matt sighed, rolling his eyes before carrying on with his girlfriend.

"Trish…" Jeff tapped her on her shoulder as she turned around to face him. "I know you didn't want to be friends anymore but you can at least say hi?"

"Hi…" Trish obviously feeling uncomfortable as she turns around before trying to get in the limo.

"Where you going? The show's only just started…" Jeff continued making conversation. Team Xtreme had the week off from when he lost the intercontinental championship to recover from his bruised ribs and for some reason Trish had just been playing on his mind. He could see that deep down beneath her beauty she had a lot of sadness inside of her. He didn't like how she didn't really have any friends or anyone who would look out there.

"I've been given the night off…Well technically I've got to make an appearance at WWE New York which is basically a night off… I'll see you around Hardy." Trish flashed him a small, cute and very genuine smile. Jeff just gave her a subtle nod as she got into the limo, the license plate reading 'V1NCE01' as he watched the limo drive away.

"So I'm facing Eddie Guerrero for the european championship tonight…" Matt proudly announced to Lita and Jeff. Performing mostly in a tag team - the older Hardy brother was happy he had been giving this opportunity considering the recent events in the last few weeks and The Hardy Boyz small feud with The 2 Man Power Trip. It seemed since having a week off Stone Cold and Triple H had found other people to feud with taking the heat of the the young Hardy Boyz for the time being.

Jeff's head was somewhere else and while Lita and Matt exchanged conversation excited for the night ahead of him, the charismatic enigma sat on his chair watching the events off the show.

"Earth to Jeff…" Lita snapped her fingers in front of her boyfriend's younger brother.

Jeff seemed to snap out of his trance momentarily, looking up to his team partners.

"Are you even listening?" Lita asked again, quite annoyed how unengaged Jeff was regarding Matt's match. The younger brother had been quite distant all week - whether he was still mad over what she said to that blonde bimbo. Lita was only trying to look out for the blue haired man as she genuinely cared about him like a brother; she also knows Trish quite well over past feuds and remembers it wasn't that long ago she was managing T&A and cheating to help them win, getting involved and had even prevented the Hardy's from winning against the team more than once. Lita watched as Trish turned her back on Test and set him up. She knew what the girl was really like and she didn't want Jeff to get screwed over by her.

"Jeff you need to get your head out your ass man." Matt spoke very bluntly. They were brothers after all and sometimes you needed to give family tough love. Matt knew Jeff better than anybody and he knew if he just kept on digging him eventually it would sink into his head.

"Haven't you got a match to prepare for?" Jeff replied showing zero interest in Matt or Lita.

"Yes I have… That's what I'm trying to do now…" Matt hit back. "Considering we're all in the same team I was hoping for some moral support maybe? If that's not too much to ask baby brother you know considering it's a good opportunity."

"Like the support you've been giving me the last few weeks?" Jeff chuckled arrogantly.

"You know what Jeff you're really starting to piss me off…" Matt stepped forward to his younger brother as Jeff responded by getting up off of the chair. The two head to head began trash talking each other while Lita slot herself in between the brothers.

"Stop!" Lita yelled with authority. "Get a grip we're on the same team!"

The brothers began to back up from each other before Jeff grabbed his stuff.

"Where you going?" Lita sighed, the tension between Matt and Jeff had been growing ever since he started becoming friendly with Trish - this also added to the reason why Lita wasn't fond of their budding relationship. It made her think she was doing this on purpose… maybe it was part of a plan, a bigger picture or an ulterior motive. Whatever it was - Lita didn't like it. "Matt's got a match Jeff you can't leave…"

Jeff completely ignored his brother's girlfriend. Darting past her without looking at either of them.

"Let him go…" Matt shaking his head as stubborn as his brother.

While at WWE New York the video montage of the last few weeks between Stephanie, Trish, Hardys and Power Trip. While Jim Ross commentates on the events, Trish stands on a stage in front of the crowd of WWE fans. Surprisingly she has got a few cheers and people shouting 'Marry Me Trish' or 'I love you Trish'

While stood on the stage with the microphone. The cameraman signals Trish to get her best smile ready and they begin recording. She can hear Jim Ross through the ear piece as Trish stands with a hand on her hip preparing to respond to the interview. Knowing what sort of questions to expect with the revelation of her affair she plasters on her dazzling and seductive grin while acting calm and ready.

"So Trish… Thanks for taking the time to speak to us… We understand you've had quite a rough couple weeks and we was just going to ask you how you've been coping with it all?" Jim asked Trish through her ear piece.

Trish's smile didn't waiver once seemingly unaffected by recent incidents. If only people actually knew how she was feeling inside. "You know me J.R… I'm always smiling no matter what the situation but I'm doing well. I'm excited to be here with all the fans at WWE New York."

"Now we won't get into the personal scandals that have recently been exposed what I do want to talk about is your feud with Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley." Jim Ross continued.

Trish chuckled slightly.

"Look I understand why she hates me but that doesn't affect me… I'm just going to continue to do my job here at the World Wrestling Entertainment. I owe it to myself and the fans just to carry on despite the recent events."

"One last thing Trish we noticed a couple weeks back that Jeff Hardy saved you from The Two Man Power Trip followed by his brother Matt then we see later on that night you actually assisted Jeff to win the intercontinental championship… Was there any reason for this I mean the world has never associated you with Jeff or The Hardy Boyz?"

Trish taken back for a slight second continued to speak calmly. "Jeff helped me out so I returned the favour that's all there is to that situation."

Not paying attention to her surroundings. The microphone gets snapped out of her hand.

"Actually JR… I was looking out for a friend and I would do it again."

Trish looks up on to the stage to see a certain blue-haired, green-eyed young man stood next to her on the stage. Her poker face was officially broken as the surprise showed on her face for a few seconds before returning to her smile. Trish heard Jim Ross through the earpiece. "Well there you have it folks, enjoy your night at WWE New York and coming up next Jeff's brother Matt competes in a singles match for the European Championship. We'll back after the break."

The crowd in WWE New York are going crazy over the arrival of the fearless high-flyer.

"Did you just see that?" Lita calls out to Matt in shock. "He's not here for your match supporting you because he's with Trish…"

"I'm done looking out for him…" Matt shrugged. "Let him do what he wants he'll realise eventually."

"What if by then it's too late?" Lita asks worried about her friend's decisions.

Matt shrugs once more. "I got more important things to worry about."

Trish sits in the VIP with her new found friend shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you came here what are you thinking when your brother has a match?"

"He can take care of himself…" Jeff chuckled.

"You shouldn't be here Hardy." Trish looks at him with a disapproving look on her face.

"Look I wanted to talk to you after what you said last week…" Jeff' spoke in his southern accent before he continued the blonde beauty interrupted him.

"We haven't got anything to talk about, I told you last week this friendship needs to stop!" The blonde obviously irritated as he doesn't seem to listen to a word she says, she burrows her perfectly shaped eyebrows at the young enigma.

"Says who?" Jeff laughed. "Listen you could do with all the friends you can get."

"I don't need friends." Trish frowned defensively.

Jeff laughed again. "You can't act like nothing gets to you but I know it does. If it didn't you wouldn't have listened to Lita and you wouldn't be trying so hard to convince people you don't care about anything."

"Who says I'm trying to convince anyone?" Trish frowned once more with quite a bit of attitude, crossing her arms around her chest like a little kid who was being told off.

Jeff laughed once more.

"Why do you keep laughing?" Trish obviously getting angered even more with the constant mocking from the young and intriguing man sat in front of her. She was confused as to why he was trying so hard to be there for her but Trish's wall was up and she didn't plan on bringing it down anytime soon. She didn't want to be seen as weak or soft - they were the reasons she was in this mess to begin with.

"You're so stubborn has anybody told you that." Jeff obviously unfazed about the blonde's behaviour in fact he found it quite humorous as he poured a bottle of bourbon into two glasses of ice and passing a glass to Trish who then pushed the glass back to him. "It's on Vince's tab you may as well have a bit of fun. You look like you need it."

Trish who seen the actions as a challenge reluctantly accepted and took a sip of the brown liquor the whole time never breaking eye contact with the superstar in front of her and not being able to keep her smirk at bay.

Vince was sat on his cushioned chair in his exquisite office. He started the day with such a spring his step and his son had managed to bring him down a peg or two. He knew that this wouldn't be the last he heard of Shane - in fact quite the opposite he knew now that his son was declaring war on his father.

A knock on the door followed by the door opening. To his surprise his estranged wife strutted through to her husband with papers slipped firmly in her hand. "My loving wife Linda." Vince smiled with relief. "Am I glad to see you!"

Linda chuckled. "I would rethink that sentence Vince."

The short haired blonde woman placed the files on Vince's desk.

Vince gulped as he looked down at the papers.

"I want a divorce Vince… It's over."

Half a bottle of scotch down and the blonde's defensives went straight down, she half lay on the sofa while Jeff was now lounged in the chair in front of her. They were just talking which was nice for Trish as much as she hated to admit it - the youngest Hardy was right. She could do with some friends right now and as she examined his face she realised he was really trying his best to make her feel better. He actually seen how she was really feeling, not the bitch everybody including herself portrays her to be.

"See I told you I'm not that bad. You sure you really don't want to be friends with me? It'd be a massive loss on your part." Jeff smirked arrogantly. Although when Jeff was arrogant it was actually quite charming and not off-putting in the slightest.

"Okay… I'm sorry." Trish smiled rolling her eyes. "I just don't want you getting caught up in this Hardy. You're a good guy and you keep to yourself. This thing with Vince and his family - I'm at the centre and I don't want you in the crossfire."

"I hear you but I'm a big boy Stratus." Jeff shrugged. "We're not doing anything wrong we're just hanging and you don't have to isolate yourself because of the scandal… Not everybody cares."

Trish raised her eyebrow. "You're wrong Jeff… _Everybody_ cares."

"Well I don't… If anything I think you're the one that needs to be cut some slack..." Jeff replied honestly as he pours another two glasses of bourbon. Sliding a glass of bourbon to the blonde who accepted with no hesitation this time. "...So if you don't mind answering how did you end up screwing the boss?"

Trish nearly spat her drink out and chuckle. "Did you have to phrase it like that?"

Jeff gave her a look as if to say 'that's what you did though'

Trish sighed. "I don't know he was having marital issues… I didn't really have anyone since T&A disbanded and we just got to know each other… I didn't mean to be a homewrecker, didn't mean for anything to escalate but it just did. You can't help your emotions…"

"I get it…" Jeff nodded. "I mean I don't because he's old and wrinkly…"

Trish shot Jeff a look as in to say 'shut up'

"...Sometimes you can't help who you fall for." Jeff shrugged.

Trish nodded in agreement. "Yeah and the whole situation is still so fresh and my reputation is tarnished that's why I didn't want my friendship with you to reflect badly on either of us… I know what people would be saying that I'm a cheap slut who's already moving onto her next victim and it's nothing like that I thought I loved Vince he wasn't just someone who I had sex with"

"We're adults Trish… Believe it or not we can actually hang out without banging each other." Jeff laughed.

"That's not how anyone else will see it Hardy and you know it…" Trish sighed.

"For someone who acts like they don't care what anyone thinks of her I'm starting to think you care too much." Jeff raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Her defensive face reappearing on her face.

"So let me ask you a question Hardy…" Trish replied before taking a swig of bourbon. "Why have you all of a sudden started looking out for me, we never spoke before."

"Because you were a bitch before." Jeff said bluntly before laughing. "I'm joking."

Trish screwed her face at him. "I'm being serious… what's in it for you?"

"Nothing." Jeff chuckled. "I dunno when you bumped into me that time it just made me see you in a different light now everytime I see you I can just see it…"

"See what?" Trish leans her head looking at Jeff intrigued.

"You're sad like deep down you're carrying a lot of pain." Jeff replied looking into her eyes and seeing he hit a nerve. "I don't like seeing it… it just gets to me and I don't know why."

Trish is silent - not really sure what to reply back to him.


	5. Poisoned Mind

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN WWE OR THE WWE CHARACTERS**

 **Thank you once again for your reviews! Here's the latest chapter... I won't be able to write for a few days so I thought I might as well just upload it now instead of waiting. I'll get a new chapter out asap.**

Trish nervously strolled through the arena. She knew Jeff turning up at WWE New York was a bad idea and bad ideas always had consequences that would follow. It wasn't that Trish didn't enjoy spending time with Jeff because she definitely did. His personality was infectious and she couldn't help but automatically feeling better in his company. He was kind, sweet, goofy but in a good way and he had a big heart. That's why she was worried.

She delicately knocked her knuckles against the door in front of her.

"Come in…" The voice responded.

Trish walked in to see the devil himself sat up in his chair sitting with authority and power as glided his pen across paperwork on his desk.

"Sit down…" He demands the young diva without even glancing in her direction. His eyes still locked on the paperwork in front of him.

Trish sits down uncomfortably as Vince still doesn't acknowledge her presence with any sort of eye contact. He stays silent as he continues to put pen to paper and fill out the form that he just couldn't take his eyes off it was mesmerized by the forms. With a heavy sigh and a deep cough, he finally lifts his head up looking at the blonde for a brief two seconds before standing up from his chair - circling the diva like a vulture. His face full of disgust as he examine the young woman.

"...Trish do you know what papers I'm signing." He asks the question knowing that Trish will not know the answer. He always did like to play games with people's minds and some how he always won. He loved to get people anxious and nervous, it's like he gained pleasure from seeing people uncomfortable. He turns to face Trish waiting for the answer in which she just shakes her head not finding the words to speak. Sometimes it was better not to speak - he just ended up using your own words against you.

"Well I'll tell you what the papers are…" Vince chuckles - an unsettling chuckle that made Trish's stomach turn. It was clear the own of WWE was not in a good mood and that was never good for anyone; including (if not especially) Trish Stratus. "...these papers are from my wife. You know my wife Linda"

Trish began to feel a sense of anxiety kicking in as Vince stared at her with extreme focus and intensity. Her heart was racing out of her chest as her palms began to get sweaty. Trish nodded in hope she wouldn't upset Vince anymore than she already has.

"Well my loving, devoted, loyal wife Linda is filing for divorce even though we both agreed we would try to work things out… you remember that don't you." Vince asked as he continued to circle around Trish as if he was waiting for any moment to go in for the kill. "That's not fair is it?"

Trish shook her head. "No Mr McMahon…"

Whether she believed it was fair or not she learned one thing - just agree, nod your head when it needed to be nodded. Shake your head when it needed to be shook. That's the only way you could survive and get out of the conversation with what little dignity you may have left. There was no pointing putting your opinion across - he would just get mad. She _really_ didn't want to make him mad. Once he reached a certain level of anger - there was no flipping back the switch.

"No it's not…" Vince confirmed with the blonde lady, smiling as she obviously replied with the right answer. "Then you watched last week as my son basically declared war on me and bought my number one competition claiming it has his own… you watched that didn't you Trish? Now that's not fair is it…"

Trish shook her head once more. Not sure where he was going with the conversation but wherever he was going she didn't like it every inch of her body was telling her to just run out the room now but she couldn't do that could she? She'd have no job and lose everything... Not that she had much to lose anyway that was the exact reason she couldn't afford to lose her job as well. "No Mr McMahon that's not fair at all…"

"So tell me Trish…" Vince chuckled that spine-chilling chuckle one more time. "...do you think it was fair that while I was going through all this and you were at WWE New York to give you the night off you… you know because I'm only _fair_ …"

Trish's eyes widened… she finally knew where he was going with this. A certain quirky, blue-haired, green-eyed young wrestler with the heart of gold. She knew it was a bad idea... she just knew it. She knew Vince wouldn't like it.

"...was it fair that I seen you and your new little boyfriend prancing around, getting drinks on _my_ tab, having a fantastic time while I sat here and dealt with my family problems which you are the one that caused them for me Trish… do you think that's _fair?"_ Vince wasn't shouting but his voice was psychotic and nerve-wracking. The sort of tone that made every single one of the hairs on the back of your neck stick up.

"Look…" Trish began to explain but Vince banged on the table with his hand causing the blonde to jump slightly. She swallowed down hard trying not to show fear. That's the worst thing you could do; the minute he smelt your fear he would play you like a fiddle.

"No you look you little bitch…" Vince spat with venom on his tongue causing Trish to flinch. His voice was harsh and serious as Trish could feel herself becoming nauseous from the anxiety attack she was trying with all her might not to expose. "I'm going through a divorce, I'm going to war with my son and you're flaunting your new conquest all over WWE New York where I sent you? Have you no class? Have you no shame? Or are you just a cheap whore who is that desperate for attention she will go near anyone for the slightest bit of affection?"

"It's not like that Vince… he's not my boyfriend… we're just friends…" Trish began to panic attempting to explain herself to her boss and former lover what was actually going on with her and the well-loved Jeff Hardy. The jealousy in Vince's eyes was very uncalled for but Vince had always been unpredictable. Maybe she always knew deep down what Vince was really like and attempted to lie to herself and portray him in a different light.

"Did you even mean it when you said you loved me?" Vince scoffed as Trish was obviously getting more worked up as the minutes went on. "Did you even care I put my family at risk? My reputation?"

"You know that I did… Vince." Trish's panic attack was in full swing as she tried her hardest to catch her breathe as she managed to finally finish the rest of her sentence. "You know I do."

"You see Trish… I don't believe that." Vince chuckled - that spine-chilling, stomach turning chuckle. "No if you loved me you would be on your knees right now begging for my forgiveness..." Vince watched getting impatient as he waited for Trish to follow his instructions. "...and I don't see you on your knees."

Trish looked down at the floor. Breathing in and out to try and calm her nerves.

"I said get down on your knees dammit!" Vince raising his voice for the first time through the whole of the conversation. Trish slowly got down on her knees, still not making eye contact. "I don't see you begging…"

"I'm sorry Vince… please forgive me… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry Vince." Trish began to sob as she was made to beg for forgiveness.

"Look at me while you're apologizing… say it like you mean it… don't insult me." Vince snarled as he watched the state that he was getting Trish into and secretly he liked it... in fact no - he loved it. The power he had over her, the control of her emotions. He was a power crazed man in every aspect of his life. Maybe that's why he cheated on Linda because she didn't give him the satisfaction that he once had off of her.

Trish looked up her mascara dripping down her face while her big, hazel eyes filled with tears. She looked into the soul of the devil - no remorse, no emotion. Wondering what it was that she ever saw in this monster, how she could ever say she loved this pathetic excuse of a man. Yet somehow, someway even though it made her sick to her stomach. She did.

"I'm really sorry Vince. Please forgive me."

Vince used his hands as he gently wiped the tears off of the blonde diva's face and helped her up off of the ground and onto her feet; still towering over his former mistress. He loved the power he had over her. How he can make her do anything he wants her to do. She was nothing more than a play toy to him, somebody he could play with - emotionally, mentally, physically, sexually. He was always in control of her.

"I forgive you." Vince whispered into her ear. He held her face while looking her into her eyes as he smiled at her - an evil, cunning, deceiving smile that would frighten the anti-christ himself. "I'm not being unreasonable Trish... you can leave now. You have a match later with Lita you best get yourself fixed up. Your look like shit… You need to fix your make up. Now get out of my sight!"

While coming out of Vince's office, she bumps into Jeff while on her way to the bathroom to wash her face and sort her face out before she goes to hair and makeup. He spots her streaky makeup and how distressed she looks, her breathing was heavier than normal and her hands her shaking.

"Trish what's wrong…" Jeff grabs her arm as she tries to walk past him and she pulls her arm away straight away attempting to to walk off before he runs in front of her looking at her.

"Leave me alone Jeff…" Trish tried to get past him but he blocks the way.

"Talk to me… we're friends remember?" Jeff smiled softly at the blonde who tries to push him out of anger.

"Will you just leave me the fuck alone!" Trish yelled as people on the corridor look over at the commotion. Jeff slides to the side allowing her to walk past and without eye contact she leaves. He looks back watching as the girl power walks away from.

Vince watches from his office. Smirking. What Vince wants… Vince gets.

Spirits were high in the Hardy's locker room after Matt defeated Eddie Guerrero for the European Championship. Matt in some way was glad that Jeff wasn't there and he managed to secure the championship on his own - not that he didn't want his brother to be and deep down he wish he was but it re-confirmed he deserved the championship. The only problem was since Jeff went AWOL he hadn't seen him at all not even on their days off, he wasn't returning his calls and no matter what they would fight about they were the Hardy Boyz; boys, teammates and brothers. It was weird when they didn't talk. Matt had been recapping over the last couple of days whether he was wrong to be so harsh on Jeff over Trish - he had good intentions and he was befriending her for all the right reasons. It was Trish he didn't trust but maybe he should trust Jeff enough to make his own judgement of character.

Lita came racing through the door like the big ball of energy she was. "I can't wait to get my hands on Trish Stratus tonight." she said to her boyfriend while sitting herself firmly on his lap and began to kiss him. Once the kiss was over she looked into her other halfs eyes, as he kissed her on the tip of her nose as she giggled like a teenage girl who had her first crush. "Have you spoke to Jeffro atall? I'm worried about him…"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear…" Jeff smirked as he came into the Hardyz locker room. "Congratulations brother." Jeff smiled genuinely as he tapped his brothers European championship.

"Nice of you to turn up…" Matt sulked, he wanted to forget their argument but his stubbornness wouldn't allow him. Jeff just walked in the room and thought that everything would be forgotten with, acting like nothing even happened - that was typical Jeff behaviour.

"I don't want to argue Matt…" Jeff laughed it off as usual still eyeing up his brother's championship belt. "Have you ever even been to Europe?"

Lita couldn't help but chuckle at her team member's remark jumping off of Matt's knee.

"You're a dick…" Matt laughed and the tension released from the room. The two brothers got up and hugged each other to clear the air, this was a thing they have done since being kids. "So have you heard the news your girlfriend is facing my girlfriend in a match tonight."

"She's not my girlfriend…" Jeff correcting his brother.

"So where is the blonde bimbo…" Lita smirked.

Jeff looked at Lita and Matt shook his head at his girlfriend hinting for her to drop it.

"I seen her crying before coming out of Vince's office…" Jeff shrugged. "She didn't want to speak to me."

Lita looked at Jeff still confused why he was so bothered about Trish. Jeff was normally a quiet guy and didn't really mix with the other superstars to the degree he is with Trish. She found the whole situation quite bizarre.

"Well I've heard Linda and Vince are getting a divorce… like for serious this time… she left the divorce papers on his desk. It's all anybody is talking about." Matt mentioned as he was stretching his limbs getting ready for his own match.

"I've only just heard this…" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't here…" Lita reminded Jeff. "Trish is probably begging to be with Mr McMahon now he isn't with Linda anymore… I told you not to trust her Jeff…"

Jeff was about to respond to the red haired diva before she cut him off.

"...I'm going for my match anyway and sorry Jeff I'm gonna whoop her ass!" Lita smiled playfully as she skipped outside the locker room.

While making her way to the ring she crossed paths with her opponent. Lita scanned Trish up and down attempting to make the blonde feel uncomfortable. Trish unconcerned about her proximity with Lita look straight into her eyes. Lita smirked at Trish.

"So I'm guessing now Vince is available you won't be needing Jeff's friendship anymore." Lita barked at Trish who rolled her eyes at her nemesis comment.

"You don't have a clue what you're talking about…" Trish laughed off the comment.

Trish put on her fakest, biggest, pearly white smile as she walked with her head high down the ramp along to her theme music. Trish had genuinely had enough of Lita's comments and bitchiness towards her and with all the repressed anger she had built inside of her she was pushing all of the wrong buttons. Trish stood in the centre of the ring, hands on her hips, ready for the bitch who was currently walking down the ramp.

Lita's music went off and the crowd erupted into cheers. Lita was definitely a fan favourite most probably because she was different to every diva that was currently in the WWE. She was high-flyer, a risk-taker, hard as wood and tough as nails and the fans respected her. That's why she was part of Team Xtreme they all fit together like a jigsaw puzzle and Lita knew that Trish just didn't fit into that equation. She wasn't in their league and she wasn't just talking about wrestling.

Lita showed no fear when she got into the ring and went head to head with Trish. She was surprised that Trish ultimately didn't show any fear or anxiousness towards her, Trish was a great competitor but she always had that slight doubt in her head but while looking in her eyes in that moment it was like a switch had gone straight out.

The bell rang.

The two began to wrestle with each other and Trish was giving Lita quite a battle which took the redhead by surprise. The momentum was quickly moving into the blonde's favour, Lita knew she had to put a stop to it. Trish hit Lita with the double arm suplex as she pinned her, Lita kicked out as the referee's hand was about to count grabs Lita up and throws against the ropes and using the blonde's momentum against Lita hits Trish with the japanese arm drag as she manages to put a stop to Trish's momentum and the match starts to work in the high-flyers favour. After a few more minutes of wrestling each other, Lita still in control of the match she manages to counter Trish into a DDT leaving her flat on the ground. Lita climbs to the top rope, the crowd goes crazy as they know what is about to go down. Lita on the top rope executes the moonsault as she lies on

"1… 2… 3...!"

"Here is your winner… Lita!" Lillian Garcian sang down the microphone.

The referee holds Lita's hands up in the air declaring her the winner. Lita smiling at the crowd as they cheer after her when Lita feels herself falling into the mat.

'That bitch' Lita thought as she knew she was going down. Trish gets on top of Lita and the two begin to catfight in the middle of the ring. As they wack each others hads of the mats.

The Hardy Boyz fly out down the ramp into the ring to attempt to separate and detangle the two divas who weren't letting go of each other in the ring. Matt grabs Lita and carries her out while Jeff grabs Trish who wanted another piece of Lita as Jeff picked her up kicking and screaming and placed on her shoulders.

When he finally put Trish down backstage she kept trying to push Jeff who wasn't as big and muscly as the rest of the wrestlers but was still very well toned in all the right places and Trish didn't stand a chance. "What do you think you're doing?" She shouted in frustration still attempting to push Jeff who stood there sturdy as a wall.

"Are you going to calm down?" Jeff sighed as he just let her try to push him, it wasn't really affecting him in fact it felt like somebody was poking him slightly.

Trish pushed him one last time before stopping. "Who do you think you are?"

"You had your chance to fight Lita… the match was over!" Jeff's southern accent stern.

"That's not my point don't you dare carry me over your shoulders like I'm a child! Always getting involved in everything that I do… what's wrong with you?" Trish attempted to push him one more time before walking away.

Jeff left Trish to work out some of her anger issues; he could see she was having a bad day. She looked like she was going to explode to be truthful and all because she never dealt with her emotions over the last few weeks. Jeff knew he needed to leave the blonde to cool down.

Going back into the Hardyz locker room, Jeff watches as his brother tries to calm down his girlfriend. "I'll fucking kill her…" Lita screams attempting to get past Matt.

"Dude we've got a match against The Radicals.. It won't be hard with how crazy Perry Saturn is acting recently falling in love with a mop but..." Jeff reminds his brother who is trying to restrain his girlfriend. "We need to go now!"

"Lita… you promise me you will stay here and mind your own business." Matt looked into Lita's eyes looking defeated. "Promise me!"

"I promise…" Lita sighs in dissappointment.

As the Hardy's match is underway - Jeff was right about one thing. Perry Saturn had completely lost the plot. While The Hardys dominated the ring they had Perry's partner Dean Malenko in the corner, Jeff was confused as Perry lay down on all fours setting him up for the poetry in motion. Deciding to roll with it, Jeff executes the move perfectly. Matt follows it up by then hit Perry with a twist of fate. Leading the Hardys to get the win over the radicals. "1… 2… 3…"

While they celebrate in the ring the big screen reveals Trish and Lita catfighting in The Hardy's locker room. Jeff and Matt looked at each other sighing before running back to split the girls up. The camera's eventually moved when they had split up the girls. Matt dragging Lita out of the arena; kicking and screaming.

Jeff blocking the door to stop Trish from running after them.

"She thinks she's so tough…" Trish jeered as she attempted to get past Jeff. "Why's she running away for?"

"She's not running away…" Jeff sighed as he restrained Trish. "You're acting crazy today."

The anger on Trish's face was evident. "You haven't seen crazy!"

"Talk to me… I told you I'm your friend…" Jeff replied softly, his southern accent soft and soothing as a crushed Trish finally sits down on the chair.

"That's the problem Hardy…" Trish sighs. "I told you to leave me alone…"

"What happened before in Vince's office?" Jeff asked as Trish wouldn't make eye contact with the superstar. He could see that something had triggered Trish's behaviour today and it smelt like Vince McMahon all over.

"He's angry with me…" Trish stated.

"Why?" Jeff looked at the blonde confused as she finally lifted her head up.

His piercing green eyes that shined like emeralds finally connected with her sparkling hazel eyes. . "Because of you… I told you us being friends is not a good idea Hardy."

"I don't get why he's mad? He's just trying to control you like he does everyone!" Jeff murmured.

"He thinks there's something going on between us." Trish shrugged.

"Well even if there was… what's his problem?" The blue haired enigma scowled.

"I told him there wasn't because there isn't." Trish stated matter-of-factly. "He's got a right to be mad I mean we've only just ended things and he was more than fair by giving me the night off last week… he's been going through a lot aswell…"

"Don't stick up for him…" Jeff mesmerised by what Trish was saying - and not in a good way.

"I'm not but he's got a point…" Trish about to defend the devil once more.

"And he's got a wife!" Jeff reminding Trish not believing what the blonde diva was saying.

"Well he's going through a divorce… Like I said I get why he's mad." Trish looked as Jeff laughed unbelievably. "What's so funny?"

"Have you heard yourself?" Jeff raised his eyebrow. "Trish he used you, his wife found out and he dumped you, he humiliated you week after week alongside his daughter."

Trish stayed silent.

"You still love him after all that?" Jeff gasped.

Trish takes a second to long to answer.

"I don't know how I feel but I shouldn't be…"

Jeff cuts off his blonde friend who clearly had her mind poisoned. "Trish you need to realise you can do whatever you want and you've done nothing wrong." He removes a piece of hair from her face. "You don't need Vince McMahon… He doesn't add any value in your life."

Trish looked down at her feet. She knew Jeff was right and he was being a good friend by telling her but it's like Vince had her wrapped around his little finger. Even though she knew Jeff was being truthful with her she couldn't help but still feel guilty for spending time with him even though it was just a friendship and even if it wasn't she's single. Yet Vince had left his mark on her, he claimed her and it was hard to undo everything that was done to her. The things he did to her, the things he said to her, the way he made her feel, the way he played with her head and with her heart and the way he belittled and humiliated her, embarrassed her. Why did he still have such a hold over her?

Trish began to let out a single tear as her head felt like it was going to explode. Jeff sat next to her placing her head on his shoulder as she began to sob quietly. Her blonde hair smelt like coconut as she rested her head on her friends chest.

As Vince walked past The Hardyz locker room, he noticed a certain blonde and Jeff hugging. Fury crossed his face as he walked off punching a wall.


	6. Let The Invasion Begin

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN WWE OR WWE CHARACTERS**

 **Thank you for the reviews! They mean the world to me it might just be a few to you guys but the fact somebody has took the time out to review my writing means the world to me so thank you. As usual if you could review that would be great! Hope that you enjoy this chapter...**

The camera's rolled while showing a video montage of Trish and Lita's match that was aired on Smackdown as Lita was declared victorious. It skipped to Trish spearing Lita to the mat and the two fighting before Jeff and Matt splitting them up. It showed the Hardys get the victory over The Radicalz then showed the girls carry on the fight in the dressing room.

"Welcome to Raw folks… I'm Jim Ross being accompanied by Paul Hayman and what an episode of Smackdown we witnessed last week Paul"

"J.R it was like a dream come true… Lita and Trish couldn't take their hands off each other they were like wild animals. I mean personally I could've watch those girls fight all night and I know it would've made a lot of men around the world very happy."

"Well obviously that didn't happen Paul as Lita's boyfriend Matt and Matt's brother Jeff who in recent weeks has been growing quite friendly with Trish confirming at WWE New York last Monday night on Raw that the two did in fact have a friendship intervened with the girls fighting not just once but twice. Trish has been involved in some controversy in recent weeks and it seems that maybe Lita and Trish who have always publicly been in-ring rivals have more than just an in-ring feud." Jim Ross explained. "Do you think it has anything to do with Trish's new-found friendship with Jeff?"

"You can call it friendship if you like JR… But we all know it's more than that, you know it, I know it and the whole world knows it… I wonder if Vince McMahon knows it!" Paul chuckled as he continued to commentate and express his views on the The Hardys, Lita and Trish situation. "Now honestly in my opinion I think Jeff and Trish are a thing and Lita doesn't like it with the whole TrishGate situation in recent weeks…"

"Well whatever the reason Paul tonight we will see Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus team up against his teammates Matt Hardy and Lita. Will Team Xtreme be able to survive the night? Stay tuned to find out and also coming up tonight-"

Matt, Jeff and Lita sit in their locking room watching the beginning of the show. Lita shakes her head. "Did you ask for the match or was that your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Jeff rolls his eyes at his brother's girlfriend attitude. "And either of us - Mr McMahon made the match actually."

"Well don't you find that a bit strange Jeff?" Lita irritated raises her voice slightly to Jeff.

"Lita-" Matt whispers to her.

The redhead interrupts Matt before he can say anything else. Lita being very dramatic stamps her foot on the ground while pointing her finger in Matt's face. "No… don't you start… I've had it up to here with that blonde slut. There's a reason she was having an affair with Mr McMahon and it says a lot about her character I never liked her and I never will and I don't trust her intentions with us as a team or the intentions with you Jeff… so you can hate me all you want but I'm trying to look out for you!" Lita began to rant before abandoning their dressing room.

Matt looks at Jeff who wouldn't make eye contact with neither of his teammates. His views on his new found friend evidently unshakable as Matt shakes his head and runs after his girlfriend.

As Jeff sits there his body tense and his face portraying nothing except a hassled mind. It was clear that his friendship with Trish was becoming more trouble for him but he couldn't help but feel protective over her. He worried about her - not sure himself why he bothered him so much. Everybody had an opinion on Trish and even if she had gotten herself in this mess he couldn't help but see her for who she really was under the fake smile and false confidence; he saw how lost she was. He wanted to save her from her pain and suffering and embarrassment, he wanted to prove to her somebody genuinely cared about her wellbeing and about her emotions. He wanted to restore her faith in people; her faith in herself.

A knock on the door interrupted his thought process and the blonde beauty with a heart full of sorrow sheepishly made her way into the locker room. He looks at his friend who seemed to be in a better frame of mind than Monday. "I just wanted to catch up with you before our match and to apologize for the other night."

"You don't have to apologize…" Jeff smiled softly at the blonde. His southern soothing her nerves about the conversation. She smiled shyly as she sat down opposite her tag team partner for the night.

"Yeah I do… And I want to let you know that you've been so good to me in recent weeks. You really don't understand how much it means to me even though I have quite a funny way of showing it." Trish admitted nervously playing with a strand of her golden mid-length hair. "I wanted to apologize to Lita as well… I know we've never been the best of friends but the way I was acting last week…"

"I don't think now is the right time Trish but I'll tell her when I see her." Jeff reassured Trish with a warm smile.

While their eyes locked into place, Trish could feel the butterflies in her stomach. There was silence for quite a few seconds as Trish began to get lost in his beautiful, gracious eyes. Noticing for the first time how well structured Jeff's face was. Looking past the purple and blue hair that was rolled into a bun at the back of his head with his purple bandanna at the top of his forehead, she examined his well shaped stubble that showed the his sharp jawline. She realized not only is the man beautiful on the inside but he was just as beautiful on the outside. How could she only just realize how attractive he was? She knew he was popular with female fans and for the first time she actually understood why.

"Are you okay Trish?" Jeff spoke interrupting the silence between the two 'friends' and snapping her back into reality.

"Yeah… sorry I zoned out a bit… I'm sorry. I should probably go." Trish nervously replied. She was shocked how she had never noticed him before.

"Stay… we have a match to prepare for after all…" Jeff smirked. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened last week with Vince."

The smile on Trish's face soon fade when the flashbacks began to set in. What was she thinking? How could she say she loved that man when he made go down on her knees like she was a dog - why would she want to be with him? Why would she convince herself that he wasn't a bad person when it was clear that he was? Why would she try so hard to make excuses for him? A sigh escaped her glossy, plump lips and Jeff noticed the change in the blonde's mannerisms.

"What happened Trish?" Jeff's stern southern voice appeared once again as he could feel himself getting angry at the thought of what that heartless vulture did to her.

Trish was taken back by the tone of Jeff's voice - he seemed quite angry. "I don't want to go in to too much detail Hardy… He was just mad that I've been spending time with you and made me apologize."

Jeff could feel the anger increasing in him while Trish looked down obviously holding back certain details as an attempt to block out what really happened to her. "What did that son of a bitch do to you?"

"Don't say that you never know who's around…" Trish jumped up cautiously afraid somebody might hear him but also slightly flattered that Jeff was so concerned about her.

"I don't care Trish I know that you're holding back something… Did he fucking hit you?" Jeff was obviously getting more annoyed at the thought of what could've happened while Trish was in the grips of that vile excuse of a man. "Tell me he didn't lay his fucking hands on you!"

"No… no… no!" Trish insisted putting her hand on Jeff's well-toned and tattooed arm. Her touch immediately calming down the charismatic enigma who she had never seen so riled up. "He didn't touch me, he's never hit me I swear."

Jeff let out a sigh of relief as subconsciously the two moved barely apart from each other. He held her face in his hand as she attempted not to make eye contact, her moved her face to look him in the eyes. "So just tell me happened Trish…" His voice whispered softly to her.

They continued to make eye contact. As Trish was about to speak - the two were interrupted by Matt who raised an eyebrow at how close they looked. If you walked in on the scene you would think something had definitely escalated between them, their bodies were practically touching as Jeff still had Trish's face cupped between his hands, their lips millimeters apart. The two 'friends' quickly moved away from each other.

"What the fuck is going on here?… Am I interrupting something?" Matt glared at Jeff with a disapproving look in his eyes.

"No I was just going to get my make-up touched up… I'll come find you before the match." Trish flashes the brothers a sheepish smile, Matt scowls as the blonde walks away.

"Just friends huh? What the fuck was that Jeff?" Matt freaked at the sight of them that close. It was becoming more and more blatant that Jeff was developing interest in the blonde. Whether his brother would admit it or not - he had an infatuation with the blonde.

"What're you talking about?" Jeff rolling his eyes once again at Matt - if he rolled his eyes anymore they may actually.

"I never took you as a sloppy seconds kind of guy..." Matt jeered, knowing exactly what to say to push Jeff's buttons.

"Fuck you Matt…" Jeff spat at his brother. "If you wanna listen to rumors there's quite a few rumors about your girlfriend knocking about from when she was training in Mexico and wasn't she the object of another man's desires when you got with her… let's talk about your girl if you want to talk about reputations"

"What did you say?" Matt defensively stepped towards Jeff. "Don't speak about my girlfriend like that you piece of shit!"

"Or what?" Jeff smirked, knowing he struck a nerve. Jeff loved Lita like a sister and he didn't think bad about her for one second but if Matt wanted to play this game, Jeff would happily oblige. Matt goes to punch Jeff who manages to duck in time and Matt ends up punching a locker instead. Jeff laughs at his brother seeming like he was calm and ready. As Matt looked at his knuckled being too preoccupied to carry on the discussion, Jeff made a swift exit. "I'll see you in the ring big brother."

Lita appears in the dressing room shortly after Jeff escapes the situation between himself and his older brother. Lita concerned as her boyfriend puts ice on his knuckle. "What happened?"

Matt spitefully whispered back to his girlfriend. "They're going down tonight!"

Lita immediately caught up on the situation from the one sentence her boyfriend shared with her. The redhead hated how the boys were acting towards each other recently and it was completely out of character for both of them - they were normally one unit. Even though the two were brothers they always had each others backs and were more like best friends, they were inseparable; Trish Stratus was the reason they were arguing. The reason why Team Xtreme were dangling by a thread. The reason why Jeff and Matt were both acting completely out a character. How could she be supportive of Jeff when she could see the damage that Trish was inflicting on his life maybe it was intentionally maybe she didn't realise but either way the fact was Trish Stratus was reconfirming what Lita already knew - she was trouble.

A sigh released from Lita as she sat down on her boyfriends lap, taking the ice pack of Matt's hand while noticing he got ice on his knuckles before any serious swelling could occur. "Did you punch him?"

Matt sulkingly replied. "No I missed."

Lita couldn't help but giggle which didn't help Matt's pride. Jeff was quick with fast reflexes that was his advantage over the bigger wrestlers in the WWE. He was fast as lighting and light on his feet which also helped with his high flying techniques. "This is all Trish's fault…"

"No Amy…" Matt was obviously serious in his words as he used his girlfriends real name. It was always a sign that Matt was saying his words with a genuine significance. "I don't even think it's Trish. It's Jeff.. He's the issues, he's got puppy dog eyes all over for that skank. He's let her get in to his head so you know what fuck him and fuck her and we're going to fuck them up.

Jeff and Trish stood behind stage ready to walk down the ramp together. Jeff looked at Trish who seemed quite nervous as they waited for their cue to go erupt into the crowd. "You okay?"

Trish looked up to Jeff as she placed an uneasy smile on her lips. "This is wrong… you shouldn't be fighting your teammates over me…"

Jeff chuckled. "It's not over you…" Trish raised an eyebrow at Jeff as in to say 'really?' Jeff chuckled once more. "Well maybe it is but they should be more supportive of our friendship, you're my friend Trish and friends look out for each other..."

Trish couldn't help but smile at Jeff - he seemed to constantly make her smile at the moment. He was so sweet and caring and she had never really met a man like him, hell she never had a friend like him. Trish had always been surrounded by pretentious people and maybe it had rubbed off on her, she couldn't remember the last time she had a genuine friendship.

".. Plus we're in Canada… so if you don't win this match you're a fucking failure to your fellow canadians." Jeff joked while nudging her on the hip.

"Fuck you." She laughed. "Talk about putting on the pressure."

Suddenly Jeff's music began to blast through the arena. "Making their way to the ring. The team off Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus." Lillian Garcia announces to the arena in Calgary, Alberta. Trish eyes up Jeff while he does his little entrance dance overwhelmed by the cheers that come from the fans. While she's distracted Lita comes crashing behind her down the ramp evidently getting revenge for Trish's ambush last week.

Jeff notices and tries to get Lita off of Trish when Matt intercepts and the two brothers begin to fight down the ramp. Matt getting the better of Jeff throws his little brother in the ring while Lita has Trish dropped on the floor. The bell rings signalling the start of the match and Jeff and Matt continue to wrestle in the ring. The fight between two brothers and their two women is chaotic. While Trish is recovering on the side, Matt and Lita double team Jeff. Trish finally picks herself up noticing that Lita was setting Jeff up for the Hurricanrana. Trish pushes Lita of the top rope and she lands on top of the railing in front of the crowd before dropping on to the floor as she lies there holding her hip in pain. The referee worried about the way Lita landed goes to check up on her.

As Matt and Jeff are left in the ring on their own, an intruder runs from the crowd. Trish is shocked as the intruder super kicks not just Jeff but Matt as well - the crowd go crazy. Was this part of Vince's plan? To humiliate the Hardys and Trish.

With both Hardys on the ground and Lita still on the outside of the ring. Trish pulls the referee in the ring and covers the oldest Hardy. "1… 2… 3…"

They won.

Trish goes to Jeff who's still lay down as she assists him up in the ring. Jeff still disoriented and unsure what happened. Lita rushes to the ring still sore from the fall she had from the top rope. Jeff leaving Trish's side to offer a hand out to Matt to help him up. Matt looks at his brother who obviously wants to end this mini feud and reluctantly Matt took his hand as his younger brother helps him up. Trish approaches Team Xtreme placing herself next to the charismatic enigma witnessing the two brother make amends together. Trish following Jeff's example offers a hand out to Lita as a peace treaty between the two enemies.

Lita looks at Trish's hand then at Jeff who gives her a nod as if to say 'please shake her hand' and as reluctantly as her boyfriend was to take his brothers hand, Lita to her better judgement shakes the blonde's hand. "For Jeff… and only Jeff." Lita whispers in Trish's ear as the two release each others hands and the four of them walk down the ramp together.

As they make their way backstage Vince is waiting and the tension between himself and Jeff Hardy is evident. "Trish I'd like to talk to you if you could come to my office."

Trish looks at Jeff who is clearly riled at the cheek of the WWE owner. Flashing him an apologetic look she nods her head in agreement to Vince leaving Team Xtreme on their own.

"You still think you can trust her?" Lita scoffs watching Trish following Mr McMahon to his office.

"Yeah…" Jeff replies not even hesitating to defend the blonde beauty but still never taking his eyes of the two of them as they disappear out of sight.

"Who the fuck just superkicked us?" Matt asks while he touches his tender jaw. First he punches a locker instead of a brother then he gets kicked into next week by an unknown wrestler in white and red tights. His ego was definitely damaged by the end of the match especially being pinned by the blonde bimbo herself.

"I think we can answer that question for you Hardys!" A smug canadian voice that could belong to none other than the wind up merchant himself Edge. "Lance Storm, WCW enthusiast."

"Dude the way he took you Hardys out was totally not awesome." His tag team partner Christan who was just as annoying and arrogant as Edge appeared beside him. The Hardys and Edge and Christian were once friends now turned bitter rivals - they had a long history of life-threatening and career-ending matches that always kept fans on the edge of their seat (pardon the pun.)

"Obviously it's not hard taking out two chump stains like you…" Edge laughed a cockiness in his face. "...we should know."

"What's your point?" Lita snarled, she was extremely protective over The Hardy Boyz.

"Wow you should put her on a leash." Christian laughed with Edge as the two high-five each other proud of the way they managed to irritate the Hardy Boyz and Lita who stood frowning at the two comedians in front of them.

Matt steps forward pushing Lita to the back of him. As he prepares to square up with Edge and Christian.

"Look Hardys we're not here to fight…" Christian laughs.

"We're here to warn you…" Edge confirms acting like he's telling a scary story making weird hand movements and ghost noises.

"Warn us about what?" Matt frowned, pushing Edges hand down to his side.

"Alright snappy Gonzales." Edge chuckled.

"The invasion is coming!" Christian whispers as if it is top secret and on a need-to-know basis. Overly dramatic and goofy as always. Sometimes you just wanted to hit their heads together to knock some sense into the two brain cells they had between them.

"Are you guys high?" Jeff raises his eyebrow which had 3 slices in at the blonde haired supposed brothers in front of him although they didn't look remotely similar. They were good family friends who grew up in the same area but claiming they were brothers was simply a publicity stunt to improve their image.

"We've had no wacky backy today brother blue…" Edge laughs once again.

"WCW have just declared war on WWE." Christian loudly whispers once again.

Vince sits in his office while analyzing Trish who seems much more relaxed than the other day when she came into the office.

"So was that the plan to embarrass The Hardys by sending someone to interrupt the match?" Trish looked disappointed in her former lover. "Why are you doing this to Jeff I told you nothing is going on and we're just friends."

"That wasn't me Trish and I'm not her to talk about you and that rainbow haired rocker." Vince sighs while rubbing his temples obviously stressed. "WWE is under attack."

Trish raises her eyebrow confused. Vince was definitely not as angry as the last time they spoke but rather more exhausted and conceded. Trish more confused as to why Vince has bought her into the office.

"We're going to get invaded… it's already started… I need to know you're loyal to this company." Vince pleads with the blonde in front of him. "I need to know you're loyal to me."


	7. Extreme

**Sorry I've not updated in a few days I've been really busy with work. Thank you for the reviews and taking the time out to actually comment on this story. I'm hoping to have it completed by new year as I will be offline for two months as I go travelling. This story was simply just something so I could start writing again and I'm shocked to see the support it has been receiving but yes don't worry I'll give the ending the justice it deserves and we still have a twists and turns to get through before then but good news I'm off work now so I'll be able to focus on writing again. As usual read and review and I will love you forever! Sorry if this chapter is shorter than my others but it's simply for effect. Long chapters should resume shortly.**

 **DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN WWE OR WWE CHARACTERS**

Weeks had gone by since Trish and Jeff had last spoke - the situation was obviously taking its toll on the charismatic enigma who was quite hurt by the blonde. Jeff didn't understand Trish at all and didn't have a clue what was going through her brain, he was starting to believe she didn't have a brain. Why was she suddenly back at Vince's side? Why did she cut Jeff out of her life? Why was she acting like the person that everyone always believed she was? Maybe she was just the cold hearted bitch everybody had warned him about.

The whole of the WWE locker room sat in catering as Vince demanded a meeting with the whole roster. Jeff and Trish wasn't the only tension backstage. King of the Ring was held the previous night and one of the many pay-per-views that the world wrestling entertainment held. Although none of the superstars were prepared for the interference of WCW stars. That was the beginning and first sign of war between the two brands.

Jeff, Lita, Matt and Eddie Guerrero sat together in the canteen. Eddie had been getting close to the Hardy Boyz and Lita which the team were wary about especially because Matt had actually beat Eddie in previous weeks for the European championship. Eddie had decided to help them win in matches and even turned on his former allies The Radicalz who he had started the company with. Matt was very skeptical about Eddie were as Jeff was quite comfortable with Eddie since the two had various tag teams matches and the blue-haired young man felt like the latino-heat superstar had earned his stripes, especially when he had previously saved Lita from getting speared by Rhyno.

Unfortunately this wasn't enough for Matt to trust Eddie and he believed that somewhere the man had ulterior motives.

"What do you think's cracking ese?" Eddie questions his new allies.

Eddie sat next to Jeff who sat next to Matt and Lita rested her head slightly on Matt's shoulders as the canteen was filled with many different WWE stars. Jeff ultimately scanning the area for a certain blonde who he couldn't see anywhere.

"I don't know Eddie… Do you think it could have something to do with King Of The Ring?" Lita asked as the team rattled their brains together, each superstar was as confused as the other.

"Did I hear somebody say King Of The Ring?" Edge smirked a look of accomplishment plastered all over his face as he placed himself next to the Hardyz and Eddie. Lita rolled her eyes.

Edge (with the help of a certain WWE nemesis Shane McMahon) had won Kurt Angle to become the 2001 King of The Ring tournament winner. Unfortunately for the rest of the superstars they had to listen to an already confident Edge boast about his accomplishment.

"Because that would be me! King Edge the Awesome…" Edge beamed, his white teeth dazzling.

Christian followed behind Edge with his 'brothers' trophy as he decided to sit down next to him.

"Yeah you hear that Hardys…" Christian jeered. "I don't see any of you boys becoming King of The Ring winners which proves once again that Edge and Christian are the best tag team in WWE and that you Hardys will never be as awesome as us!"

Eddie frowned as his allies long-time rivals began to gloat. "Listen Ese, you ain't win shit you loco man."

Lita laughed. "Yeah, Christian you got knocked out by Kurt…"

Matt began to join in. "So you didn't win anything in fact Edge only won because of Shane's interference so really you're not that awesome."

"You shut your mouths…" Christian's joking attitude had switched with a defensive tone as he jumped up off his chair.

Edge got up to calm his brother down gesturing him to leave it. "They're just jealous Christian."

A cough interrupted the disagreement as the superstars looked up to find Vince stood in front of them; Trish placed firmly beside him like a trophy.

Jeff looked up and felt a sudden anger take over him. It had been a couple of weeks since Trish told him her and Vince were together again and they couldn't be friends anymore but it still got his blood boiling every time he seen them together. He could see the blonde wasn't happy and he didn't know why she was putting herself through Vince's bullshit once again. She had done so well it getting away from him and building herself up again why would she do this to herself?

Trish stood next to Mr McMahon with a fake smile plastered on her face as the eyes of a certain blue-haired young man burned a hole right through her. For a split second she made eye contact with her former friend, butterflies running through her stomach making her feel nauseous before turning her head to look at her on/off lover.

"Now as you all know WCW invaded King of The Ring last night… This is an act of war… I've been speaking to my soon-to-be-ex-wife who has told me she has granted the stars of WCW access to all of our shows and that we're going to be announcing a PPV - Invasion…" Vince announced to the stars but one star in particular not taking his eyes of a blonde beauty. Vince noticed Jeff looking at Trish and the CEO placed his arm around Trish's waist. "...Now I know this is the last thing any of us want but we will prove to those vile, leeching, waste of talent WCW stars who the most dominant force in wrestling is and that is the WWE! I need you all to show your loyalty to WWE as Trish has shown her loyalty to me…"

Eddie looked Jeff who had been quiet the whole time and noticed how the blue haired man was flaring his nostrils in anger.

"...Now I need you all to bring your A-Game. You're all in the WWE because you're the best of the best and I need you all to prove why I hired you in the first place. Now get out there tonight and show everyone why we're the superior brand just like I showed Trish why I'm the superior man!" Vince cackled the end knowing it would cut a certain young man's ears. Vince also knew that he was the boss, the man with the power and that he called the shots.

Vince began to announce certain matches for the night, Jeff wasn't even listening to the scumbag who was flaunting Trish about like a piece of meat he was too focused on Trish who to anybody else would look happy as larry beside the billionaire; but Jeff knew her. He had seen inside her soul every time he looked into those big, hazel eyes. He knew she didn't want to be with Mr McMahon and he knew she was hiding something but he didn't know what and how could he save the diva if she wouldn't let him in.

"Jeff Hardy will be teaming up with Eddie Guerrero…" Vince announces snapping Jeff back into reality. "...to face Lance Storm and Mike Awesome."

After the matches for the night were finally announced Vince had excused all of the superstars and told them to prepare for their matches. Vince grabbing Trish by his side as Jeff continued to stare intimately at the blonde diva who turned back looking straight at him smiling a sad smile in his direction before being dragged off by Vince.

"You okay Ese?" Eddie asked as he nudged his tag team partner noticing the tension between him and Trish.

Jeff nodded. "I'm cool man."

"Mamacita got you good homie' she playin' wit yo heart man, chicks like her are worse than the devil." Eddie's mexican heritage was always present in the way he spoke.

"Nah fuck her…" Jeff spits. "I'm done trying to save her."

 _ **Jeff hadn't heard from Trish in over a week ever since their tag match. He was worried about her considering the last time he had seen her she was going to Vince's office and he knew nothing good was to come from their discussion.**_

 _ **Finally he had located Trish and knocked on her dressing room. He entered the locker room to find her sat reading a magazine in her wrestling attire, her face didn't look to pleased to see him.**_

" _ **What are you doing here Jeff?" Her voice blunt and cold as she called him by his first name. He had come quite accustomed to her calling him Hardy.**_

" _ **I've been worried about you… I've not seen you around since our match I wanted to check up on you." Jeff shrugged his voice was innocent and caring.**_

" _ **Jeff Hardy my friend and protector!" Trish scoffed. "I don't need you to check up on me or be worried about me it's getting quite annoying and pathetic really…"**_

 _ **Jeff took a step back shocked at the words coming out of Trish' mouth and her attitude towards him. What was going on with her?**_

" _ **Look Trish…"**_

" _ **No Jeff… You look… I don't care about you. I don't like you. We're not friends. I was using you this whole time to get Vince jealous and now we're back together I don't need you anymore. So if you could kindly leave and close the door behind you…" Trish signalling for the blue haired man to leave her alone as she looked at him coldly.**_

" _ **You don't mean that…" Jeff quite hurt by the word vomit coming out of his supposed friends mouth. "...Don't do this Trish."**_

" _ **Do what? Be honest with you? Tell you the whole time you should've listened to your precious brother and his skank of a girlfriend? That everybody was right about me? You were easy to fool Jeff I'll give you that… always looking for the good in me… convicing yourself that I was a sweet, innocent, naive young girl who had been took advantage of by the mean old man well guess what Jeff I hate to shatter your illusion about me but they were right. Every fucking person who told you to stay away from me was right."**_

 _ **Jeff stood looking at the blonde in front of him.**_

" _ **Is there a problem here?" Vince coughed behind Jeff as he placed his arm around Trish.**_

" _ **No he was just leaving…" Trish spat before locking lips with the owner of the WWE.**_

Edge patted Jeff on the back interrupting his flashback of the diva turning her back on him.

"Look Jeffro… I understand you're down at the moment you know Trish dumping you for Mr McMahon which is totally understandable because he's powerful, successful, rich and you look like a Limp Biskit Parody…" Edge insulted Jeff in a light-hearted manner just summing up the King of the Ring winners personality. "...But you're facing Mike Awesome… who by the way is totally not awesome and definitely doesn't deserve that name… but you have to win. I can't have Mike Awesome thinking he's awesome because he's totally not awesome do you get it?"

Christian approached Jeff from the other side. "Yeah and Lance Storm is so serious man and even though he actually might have a better personality than you we don't want him representing us canadians so you have to beat him too…"

Edge nodded his head in agreement. "So basically just beat both of them… I know it's hard because you pretty much suck but everybody loves an underdog."

Jeff sighed, rolling his eyes and still silent with the two canadians who were quite frankly annoying him. That was nothing new though - Jeff thought to himself sometimes he didn't even think Edge and Christian were from Canada they reminded him more of Mars inhabitants.

"Get out of here you punks." Eddie shot the two canadians a look of warning before they scrambled off with their tails in their legs. "Don't listen to them goons we will be alright Ese. We're the best high flyers in the business. Them punks we're facing don't stand a chance."

Lita was skipping down the hall after just coming out of hair and make-up when she heard loud screaming from Mr McMahon's office. Lita didn't know why she was being so nosey because most of the time she did well to mind her business but sometimes she couldn't help being curious which would get her into trouble from time to time. Lita placed her ear next to the door barely able to hear what was going on inside the office but just about to make out who was arguing - Trish and Vince.

"I'm doing everything you want from me Vince... " Trish cried as the man she claimed to love screamed at her. "I don't know what else you want me to do."

"This is all your fault…" Vince yelled back at her.

Lita couldn't hear properly the argument between them certain words would stand out more than others and the two would raise their voices on certain words. Lita couldn't help but smile - 'trouble in paradise?'

Trish goes out of the office crying bumping into Lita.

"That's what you get for being a bitch." Lita smirked. "You deserve this… I hope you're happy with the choice you made."

Trish goes straight up to Lita as the two are face to face. "For somebody who thinks they're so smart you're actually really dumb if you don't see what's going on here."

Trish struts away leaving Lita confused by her words. What was that supposed to mean?

Eddie and Jeff were dominating their opponents in the match but all hell was beginning to break loose between the four wrestlers. Eddie was facing Lance on the outside while Jeff was dealing with Mike Awesome on the inside of the ring. The momentum in favour of the WWE as Jeff had just applied a twist of fate to his opponent as he began getting on the top rope ready to make his signature move 'The Swanton Bomb'

In recent weeks Jeff had been quite aggressive in his matches as the anger of Trish and Vince began to release in his matches. He had been hurt by the blonde and he thought their friendship was real.. That she was real… all she did was fool him and embarrass him.

As Jeff signalled the Swanton Bomb to the fans who were going crazy at this point waiting eagerly for Jeff to perform his finisher and get the victory over WCW there was a sudden change of atmosphere.

As the move was about to be applied Jeff noticed a commotion through the audience. He watched as former ECW star Tommy Dreamer made his way to Eddie Guerrero and teamed with Lance Storm to double team Eddie and while Jeff was observing this he was unprepared for another ECW star Rob Van Dam to cruise through the audience hitting him with a steel chair on the back and watching him drop to the floor. While Eddie and Jeff were outnumbered hope was regained as they noticed WWE superstars such a The Dudley Boyz, Tazz, Justin Credible, Rhyno and Raven ran to the ring. They were all on the same side after all and WWE had quite enough of the WCW interference.

After a brief stand-off Eddie and Jeff were now protected as the WWE superstars stood in front of them protecting them. Eddie and Jeff finally getting back to their feet when they noticed their back-up turning around to face them.

Eddie and Jeff looked confused before their own backup attacked the two superstars. A few more WWE superstars including Jeff's brother Matt came stomping down the ramp but the madness had already begun as superstars began flying over the ring as if it was a Royal Rumble.

While all the WWE superstars apart from The Dudley Boyz, Tazz, Justin Credible, Rhyno and Raven were on the floor the remaining superstars stood proudly alongside Lance Storm, Mike Awesome, Rob Van Dam and Tommy Dreamer. Paul Hayman who normally color commentated the matches left his post and joined the superstars in the ring beginning to high-five them.

"For weeks I've been sat next to JR as I've heard him discussing WCW vs WWE…" Paul

chuckled. "I've noticed everybody has forgotten about ECW… Well I'm telling you all now this invasion has just got taken to the extreme!"


	8. Losing Control

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN WWE OR WWE CHARACTERS.**

 **Thanks for your reviews once again... so yeah I will be going away in January like I said so I'm hoping to get this story finished by then. Like I said last time this was just to help me get back into writing but don't worry it will not be the last you hear from me. I'm currently working on a new project which will be set in an alternative universe and will feature a lot more of your fave superstars so when this story ends you will not of heard the last of me! I've got the first chapter written for the next project but I'm hoping to have several chapters written for when I'm away so that I can upload them when I get a bit of time... if that fails then you will have some new material from me when I get back but bottom line is this will not be the last you hear from me.**

Invasion was just around the corner. The pay-per-view that wrestling fans had been waiting years to see, it was the wrestling equivalent to the superbowl and something that fans thought they wouldn't ever see. Unfortunately for how much the fans were excited Vince couldn't help but feel sick every time he thought about it - he knew WWE was the most dominate wrestling force in the world but he wasn't happy with how WCW had wormed their way in on his screen time. Since ECW had announced their return he was worried which other superstars would turn their back on the WWE.

A knock on Vince's office interrupted Vince's train of thought. "Come in…"

Jeff Hardy bounced into the office with his brother Matt and his brother's girlfriend Lita. Vince needed to have a chat with them about their loyalty to the WWE. There was an obvious elephant in the room between Jeff and Vince… an elephant by the name of Trish Stratus. Vince had put a stop to Jeff's budding relationship with Trish as Vince and Trish had finally got together officially with the divorce of his wife Linda going ahead.

"Team Xtreme… The WWE's favourite risk takers. I'm glad you came down…" Vince was currently in business mode. He knew he had to schmooze the Hardys and Lita because they wasn't his biggest fans. "... I just wanted to talk you about your place in WWE."

"What do you mean?" Matt raised an eyebrow at the chairman.

"Well… There's been a lot of turncoats recently I want to know you're loyal to this company. You will be very much rewarded." Vince attempting to flash them a friendly smile but he just looked creepy and uncomfortable.

"You don't have to worry about us Mr McMahon… Me and Jeff always wanted to work for the WWE and it's our dream come true. You don't have to worry about our loyalty." Matt confirming with the chairman he wasn't going to switch sides.

"No offense Matt… I know you're loyalty it was actually Jeff I needed to hear it from." Vince looked at the blue-haired young man in front of him and Jeff stared back at him. "Would you mind giving us a moment?"

Matt and Lita give Jeff an uncertain look before Jeff gives them the nod to say it's okay and the two lovers leave the office leaving the two love rivals alone in his office.

"Jeff I understand we may have had a conflict of interest lately…" Vince coughed before he got up off of his chair to talk to Jeff man-to-man. "That conflict of interest by the name of Trish Stratus… I understand you were getting friendly before we got back together officially this time."

Jeff found it difficult to hear him say her name but he also wanted to respect Trish's wishes. She wanted to be with this evil specimen for some unknown reason. Jeff couldn't do anything and he had no right to say anything because after all they were 'just friends' but still wondered if Trish really played him all along. He wondered if the rumours about Trish were true and she was just as wicked as Vince but Jeff couldn't believe it - not deep down. His gut was telling him there was more to the story. He had looked into her soul and when he did, he seen Trish for who she was.

"I'm not going to be leaving the WWE Vince…" Jeff sighed.

"That's great news and we can put all this behind us and move forward!" Vince beamed.

"No Vince you don't understand what I'm saying… I'm not going to leave the WWE knowing that Trish is still with you. I don't trust you with her or her safety… And when Trish does realise this I'll be there for her." Jeff bluntly replied with no fear in his voice.

Vince started chuckling. "Is that right? Well tell me young man… What makes you think you know Trish Stratus? You don't know her… I know her… I know how wicked and twisted she can really be and that's why we work"

Jeff shook his head. "You're wrong… you made her like that. So Vince I won't be leaving anywhere and you know I don't care what you say you're going to do to me because you won't you need all the help you can get with this invasion. The minute I hear you've even raised her voice at her you'll have me to deal with."

Jeff stormed out of his bosses office as Trish was walking in. Their eyes met for a split second and both longed out to speak to each other before their gaze ended and Jeff walked out the office. Trish sighed as she placed a fake smile on her face to see Mr McMahon.

"Hey baby… you okay?" Trish began to rub his shoulders as he sat back in his chair.

"I just had to test people's loyalties that's all…" Vince pondered on the words Jeff had just said to him and he couldn't help but feel threatened. When there was another knock on the door.

An icy blonde women stood at the door wearing a revealing ice blue outfit. Trish raised an eyebrow as the seductive woman walked over to Vince's office. "Torrie Wilson!"

Trish noticed Vince googly eyes as he couldn't take his eyes of the taller, slimmer blonde. She rolled her eyes as she watched him practically drool all over the lady.

"Hi Vince I was just wondering if maybe… we could have that business meeting… you know the one where I show you how much I really want to get contracted to the WWE." Torrie was obviously flirting and flaunting her body in front of the chairman while Trish was right beside him.

"Oh yes I remember!" Vince licked his lips while mesmerized by the WCW star. "Trish, honey, if you could get give us a few hours… we have to talk… _business."_

Trish wasn't even mad at the flirting between Torrie and Vince, she genuinely didn't care enough for Vince anymore. He had ruined her life and was continuing to do so by trapping her in their relationship.

" _ **We're going to get invaded… it's already started… I need to know you're loyal to this company." Vince pleads with the blonde in front of him. "I need to know you're loyal to me."**_

 _ **Trish stands in front of Vince shell-shocked at what he was asking of her. Why did he think it was acceptable to try and worm his way back with her now his wife was divorcing him? "Vince I love the WWE and I'm not going anywhere but me and you that was over the minute Linda found out… you told me that yourself."**_

" _ **I was wrong to ditch you Trish. It was just because I didn't want Linda taking my money and now she's already got the divorce underway we can be together just like you wanted!" Vince puts his arms around Trish's waist going to kiss her when she moves.**_

" _ **No I don't want that anymore…" Trish pushed his arms away from her.**_

" _ **This is to do with that multi-coloured Hardy Boy…" Vince scoffed. "He's nothing…"**_

" _ **He's twice the man as you are!" Trish defended her friend Jeff to which Vince got angry and pushed her on to the floor.**_

" _ **He's not even half the man that I am! I'm the most powerful man in sports entertainment!" Vince screamed as he threw his vegetable platter of his desk. "I'll show you when I fire that Hardy boy and make sure he never wrestles ever again!"**_

" _ **No! He loves wrestling, it's his life!" Trish got up crying as Vince continued his power trip. "I'm sorry Vince I didn't mean any of it…"**_

 _ **Vince scoffed. "You lying bitch! I'll have you both removed from this company together!"**_

" _ **No! I didn't mean it… I want to be with you Vince… I was using him as an excuse, I don't care about him I'll prove it… I was just using him!" Trish pleaded as she placed her hands on his face.**_

" _ **You're a lying bitch!" Vince pushed her away from him.**_

" _ **I'm not Vince… I didn't mean to get you angry… I just wanted you to prove how much you cared about me! The way you get angry over Jeff is everything I need to know… I love you… I only want to be with you… I promise." Trish cried before planting her lips onto Vince's.**_

Trish walked down the corridor before being grabbed into a door to a janitors office. It was Jeff.

"What are you doing Hardy?" Trish sighed.

"Tell me you didn't mean it…" Jeff looked into Trish's eyes cupping his hands around her face and making her stare back at him. "Tell me you didn't mean what you said…"

"Don't do this…" Trish sighed as she pushed Jeff's hands off of her face. "It doesn't matter if I meant it or if I didn't…"

"Yes it does… it means everything…" Jeff blocks the door as Trish attempted to leave and he makes her look in his eyes once again. "I know you…"

"You think you know me… but you don't we spent a few weeks as friends Hardy… that doesn't mean you know me!" Trish sighed defeated she sat on the chair.

"Why are you with him? I know you don't want to be…" Jeff got down to her level and made her continue the eye contact. "What's he got over you?"

"Don't you get it Hardy?" Trish exhaled an overwhelming sadness present on her face. "You! That's what he's got over me… he will fire you Jeff… he will make sure you never have a wrestling career again."

"I'm not bothered about that I'm bothered about you!" Jeff's southern accent soothing her as always.

"If you was to get fired because of me… you would hate me. I don't want that either." Trish stood back up and looked up to the blue-haired man who towered over her petite frame. Her heart was racing and she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Well let's go to WCW!" Jeff suggested. "That's what we can do!"

"Don't be so stupid!" Trish shook her head. "You're living your dream in the WWE! That was what you always wanted to do… you don't want to go to WCW or ECW!"

Jeff looked away and Trish gently pushed his face to look at her. "Don't worry about me Hardy… I'm fine honestly… just know that I do care about you…" Trish and Jeff gazed into each others for a split second getting lost in time.

Somebody tried opening the office door causing Jeff and Trish to hide in the closet. The closet was small and compact causing Trish to push up on to Jeff and their bodies entangled together as they could see through the gaps in the closet door to see Mr McMahon and Torrie.

"Sorry about all the interruptions…" Vince grunted to Torrie. "So you were going to show me how much you want to be signed to the WWE."

Vince began rubbing his finger up and down the back of Torrie's neck before making his way towards her collarbone. The two leaned in to start kissing when Kurt Angle storms through the room.

"This is where you are Mr McMahon! I've been looking for you everywhere now I'm here to discuss tactics for tonight's match…" Kurt began to ramble on with himself oblivious to the fact he interrupted a moment between Torrie and Vince. There were rumours about Kurt being a virgin and to be honest it wouldn't surprise anybody if it was true. "...By the way what are you doing in a janitor's office."

Vince sighed shaking his head before taking Torrie's hand and the two leaving the office quickly followed by Kurt Angle who's rambling on about the war between ECW, WCW & WWE.

Once the coast was clear, Jeff and Trish left the closet to which they had seen the whole incident between Vince and Torrie. Jeff began shaking, his fists clenched.

"How fucking dare he! He's got you by his side and he's trying to get off with that WCW girl!" Jeff furious, Trish put a hand on his chest.

"I don't care about that Hardy… she's doing me a favour!" Trish reassured the charismatic enigma who couldn't help but calm down when Trish's petite hand touched his firm chest.

"He's worried he's going to lose people to WCW… You can use that to your advantage." Jeff mentioned as he continued to gaze in her eyes. "You don't have to do this Trish…"

"I've got it under control… Trust me!" Trish flashed Jeff a reassuring smile before leaving the office.

Vince and Torrie finally found a laundry room. "We shouldn't be interrupted here…" Vince grinned menacingly as Torrie began to take control, aggressively ripping his clothes off. One by one before he was stripped down to his underpants.

"Close your eyes… I have a surprise for you." Torrie giggled as Vince stood with his hands on the back of his head.

"Oh you like to be in control I see…" Vince chuckled back.

Vince stood for a few minutes in silence. He didn't feel Torrie on his body anymore, confused he opened his eyes to see a cameraman and his soon-to-be-ex-wife Linda stood there with a proud grin on her face.

"You will never change will you Vince!" Linda laughed. "Now the whole world will see you for what you really are…"

Vince attempted to walk up to Linda but his pants caught at the bottom of his feet made him fall to the floor.

"You listen to me now Vince… if you don't want this video footage going public then you will do exactly as I say…" Linda smirked as she continued to look down on Vince. "You're not going to fight this divorce anymore… you will agree to everything my lawyer says… and lastly you will not blackmail Trish Stratus into being with you against her will… You will leave the girl alone to do as she pleases…"

Vince couldn't hide his fury but was ultimately defeated.

"Do we have a deal?" Linda smiled sarcastically.

"Yes…" Vince sighed as he watched Linda and her cameraman walk away.


	9. Risk It All

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN WWE CHARACTERS.**

 **A/N OKAY SO I'VE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY AND I APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS AND MESSAGES I'VE RECEIVED ABOUT UPDATING THIS STORY BUT I'VE GOT SO CAUGHT UP WITH THE DRAMATIC AND SCANDALOUS WORLD OF BEAUTIFUL,DIRTY,RICH I KIND OF LOST ALL MY INSPIRATION FOR WHAT NOW? AND FORGOT WHERE I WANTED TO TAKE IT, I ALSO DIDN'T WANT TO UPDATE IT FOR THE SAKE OF UPDATING IF YOU GET MY DRIFT... I'VE FINALLY MANAGED TO WRITE A CHAPTER I'M NOT COMPLETELY HAPPY WITH BUT IT'S NOT THE WORST EITHER AND I WILL TRY AND UPDATE WHAT NOW? MORE OFTEN, I FORGOT HOW SWEET AND SIMPLE THIS STORY IS COMPARED TO MY OTHER STORY WHICH IS COMPLEX AS HELL LOL SO ITS LONG OVER DUE BUT HERE IS THE LATEST UPDATE ON WHAT NOW? I JUST HOPE AFTER ALL THE WAITING THIS CHAPTER ISN'T A COMPLETE LET DOWN LOL READ AND REVIEW :-)**

It was the day that everybody in wrestling history had been waiting for, the event which was supposed to be named Fully Loaded until WCW and ECW had made it clear that they were getting rid of WWE once and for all. Vince McMahon despite his recent family drama, divorce and having to part ways from his emotionally abused lover Trish, the devil had to put his personal issues aside as his company was facing the biggest threat in history.

As evil and sadistic that Vince McMahon was, the WWE was his livelihood and even though most of his wrestlers have hated him at one time or another - they were loyal to the company. Most of them had always dreamed to work in the WWE and they knew they had to come together to disperse threat of extinction.

Trish and Vince had officially come to ends, as unhappy as the owner was losing control of the situation with his arm candy, he also knew he had no other choice. Trish on the other hand was over the moon, she was free from the grasp of the evil man and with the invasion being the story to take over the world it helped take her affair and relationship with Vince out of the headlines.

Despite everything Trish wanted to prove herself worthy of being in the WWE, proving her status as a diva. Proving to herself and everyone else she deserved to be there, regardless of the controversies and allegations she had to sleep with the boss to get anywhere in the company.

Since her relationship with Vince had officially ended she had found herself being able to continue her friendship with a certain enigma. Trish and Jeff's friendship had blossomed and perhaps feelings were even starting to grow but they for the most part of it were just enjoying each other's company.

Trish had just come from hair and makeup and was walking with Lita - the two hadn't always been friendly with each other, in fact they had one of the greatest rivalries between women but over the last few weeks they had put their differences aside. They were scheduled to take part in a bra and panties match with Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler who knew how to annoy the WWE Divas - The Hardy Boys.

Torrie and Stacy was seen flirting with the Hardy Boys previously in the week which had put a strain on Lita and Matt's relationship - with Lita's only friend being Jeff who put the doubts at the back of her head and discarded her feelings, she needed a girl to talk too. Sometimes they only people that understands how a female feels, is another female.

"Honestly Lita…" Trish began. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, I don't think Stacy even likes Matt she is just trying to annoy you because she knows he's your trigger."

"I will rock her from one side of the ring to the other!" Lita exclaimed, her tone aggressive as she violently punched her hand. "I wish it was hardcore rules match instead of a bra and panties…"

"I think even Vince McMahon would hesitate to put the poor girls through that… as heartless as he can be… he doesn't want to lose you on a murder charge." Trish chuckled.

"I know we've not exactly been best of friends but I've got to know you a bit better recently and you're not the bitch I thought you was…" Lita smiled at the blonde. "I can see why Jeff likes you."

"Yeah he's been a really good friend…" Trish grinned at the floor at the thought of the unique soul, her cheeks unknowingly going a rosy red color as her heart fluttered.

"Friend… right…" Lita replied sarcastically.

Trish turned to look at the redhead as she raised an eyebrow unsure of where she was taking this conversation.

Lita rolled her eyes and started laughing at the blonde's confused expression. "Oh c'mon… let's be honest he likes you… a little bit more than a friend…"

Trish smiled at the thought of Jeff liking her, she had a soft spot for the mysterious risk taker.

"...I also think you like him a little bit more than a friend…" Lita continued as she wiggled her eyebrows teasing the blonde.

Trish stood in silence but couldn't get the smirk off her face.

"...look you don't have to say anything because everybody knows…" Lita said matter-of-factly. "...and I know you have had a lot of drama this year with Vince but it's nice to see Jeff actually care about somebody… just don't hurt him… he can fly through the air… crash through tables… get hit in the head by a chair… yet I don't think he can take a broken heart."

Trish looked at her new-found redhead gal pal, nodding in agreement.

"Well I'm gonna go catering and grab some food…" Lita continued. "You coming?"

"Yeah I just kind of… need to…" Trish trailed off. "..see Jeff… you know… too… wish him luck… yeah... in his hardcore title match with RVD."

Lita chuckled. "He's in his locker room…"

"Cool.." Trish smiled nonchalantly yet Lita seen through her calm demeanour. "...I'll catch you before our match then… later."

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Matt and Jeff were in their locker room as they started to talk tactics. "RVD is good man… but you're Jeff Hardy… reckless is in your middle name… which is why you just need to stay on him… he has got a size advantage and his flexibility…and the stupid RVD chant he does but he's too cocky… his arrogance will get him defeated."

"Look Matt… I know this is a big match… I'm ready… I just want to chill for now... Get my head in the game… you know what I mean…" Jeff replied as his brother had been talking techniques to him all day.

"Jeff this is a big night for us all… we need to proof WWE is the greater company… you need to be on your A game…" Matt warned.

"I know big brother…" Jeff replied.

A knock on the door interrupted the brothers conversation as Trish walked in with a smile on her. "Hey… sorry am I interrupting something?" Trish replied sweetly as she timidly made her way into the locker room.

Matt rolled his eyes at the sight of Trish - as much as she had put things to bed with Lita, she still hadn't won over Matt who was still being the protective older brother, he always was.

"No of course not…" Jeff smiled back at the blonde.

"Well you were actually… but I guess Jeff has over priorities tonight…" Matt sulked as he stormed out of the locker room making Trish feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry…" Trish apologised.

"Don't listen to him…" Jeff brushed off the comment with a chuckle. "He's just worried about my match that's all…"

"Well that's why I came to see you actually…" Trish walked over to where Jeff had been sitting. "...I just wanted to say something to you…"

"Yeah?" Jeff looked at the blonde with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah… I… um…." Trish spluttered. "Um… good luck…"

Trish didn't really want to say good luck, she wanted to say something - she wasn't quite sure what but it wasn't good luck. The blonde diva placed her hand out for a very formal handshake.

Jeff raised eyebrow as he let out a chuckle at the blonde and shook her hand. "Thanks…"

As the two were shaking hands, a bang from outside the locker room got their attention. Curious, the pair ran outside the locker room to find Matt on the ground and RVD stood above him with a steel chair and a confident grin on his face.

"You're next rainbow wig!" RVD taunted as he ran off down the corridor.

Jeff felt anger run through his body as he attempted to chase after him but was stopped when Trish stood in front of him.

"Don't he's just trying to get under your skin…" Trish said as she stood in front of the youngest Hardy and they both looked at the oldest Hardy on the ground. "You stay here with him and I'll go and find the EMT…"

Jeff nodded as he kneeled by Matt as Matt opened his eyes slowly.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

The EMT had come for Matt and yet Trish had not yet returned to the Hardys locker room, Jeff felt overwhelmed by the emotions he was feeling and began to feel bad that he wasn't taking the match as seriously as Matt wanted him too.

A knock on the door interrupted Jeff's train of thought. Assuming it was Trish, he turned around. "Hey T-" Jeff stopped as he saw not Trish but another blonde diva stood in the door, in nothing but her bra and panties. "Torrie?"

The slim, icy blonde stood provocatively with her white lace bra and panties on barely covered by a silk, white robe. "Hey Jeff… I heard about what happened to Matt… I'm really sorry… is he going to be okay?"

Jeff gulped but couldn't take his eyes off the blonde in front of him, he would be lying if he said she wasn't attractive. "Yeah… thanks… he's gone to the hospital…"

"Well I know we're on opposite teams…" Torrie smiled. "Yet… I think you're super cute and mysterious and I think we'd both get along very well… I mean I'm facing Trish and Lita tonight in a bra and panties match and as much as I know everybody would rather see me and Stacey in our underwear… we're going to win… maybe we could meet up after and I can show you what a real woman is?"

Jeff stood in shock, blown away by Torrie's confidence. "Errr…"

"What's this?" Trish appeared from nowhere as she stood with her hands on her hips and an unimpressed face.

Torrie stood next to Jeff with a smug look on her face. "I told Jeff I'd show him what a real woman is… besides I don't think he's really a guy that goes for sloppy seconds…"

Jeff placed his hands in the air innocently. "I didn't say anything…"

"Sloppy?" Trish chuckled calmly. "I'll show you sloppy bitch!"

Trish slapped Torrie which could be heard by down the corridor, knocking the WCW diva on the ground and climbing on top of her as she repeatedly began to punch her.

Jeff interrupted the cat fight as he placed his arms around Trish's waist from behind and managed to tear her off of Torrie and attempted to calm her down. As Torrie gasped at the audacity.

"You'll pay for that you cheap slut!" Torrie shrieked as she stormed out of the locker room.

Trish still tried to fight her way from Jeff's arms but couldn't get out of his tight grip. "Cheap slut? She's the one in your dressing room in her bra and panties the skank!" Trish fumed. A hint of jealousy in her tone of voice.

"Trish calm down!" Jeff insisted as he finally let go of her.

As the blonde attempted to run out of the locker, Jeff stopped her in her tracks. "Why are you so bothered if Torrie flirts with me?" Jeff asked her confused.

Trish stood stubbornly with her arms across her chest. "Well… obviously…"

Jeff looked at her with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Wait… do you like me?"

Trish's face dropped as Jeff asked her the question and she scoffed dramatically in an attempt to hide her growing feelings for the enigma. "Pfftt.. What? No of course not… we're just friends… why would I like you…imagine me liking you… like whaaaat…. That's crazy… never would I ever like you… I mean me and you.."

Jeff felt slightly disheartened by Trish's comment. "Ouch I got it the first time…"

"No… I mean…" Trish replied quickly as she realised she may have took it too far. Jeff looked at her with his kind eyes as she began to feel warm inside. "...look we're friends and she's my opponent for the match… she's just trying to annoy me… like RVD hitting Matt with a chair…"

"Wait so just because you don't like me…" Jeff frowned. "Doesn't mean Torrie doesn't either… and we're friends like you said… not my girlfriend… so it doesn't matter if she flirts with me…"

"Well if you were my friend you wouldn't be enjoying the company of my enemy!" Trish insisted, even though she was annoyed at Torrie flirting with Jeff - she just wasn't sure she wanted to admit her feelings for Jeff when she wasn't sure what they meant just yet.

"Look I've got a match and I'm pretty sure you do too…" Jeff replied harshly, raising his voice.

Trish screwed her face in anger as she shouted back. "Fine…"

As Trish stormed out of his dressing room, Jeff couldn't help but feel hurt by the comments made by her. He did like her, more than a friend, he had for some time but hearing how she completely shot down the idea of them being more than friends was a blow to his heart. The events of the night between Matt getting hit by a chair and going to the hospital and Trish basically saying she wouldn't ever think of him more than a friend began to anger Jeff as he stretched and prepared for his match which was up next.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Trish stormed down the corridors and straight to catering where Lita was sat with Edge and Christian as they watched the PPV on the screen.

"You know Mike Awesome really needs to change his name…" Edge ranted. "I'm Edge The King Of Awesomeness and he got pinned by me so… I think it's an insult to anybody awesome… if his last name is awesome… and he's not awesome… that means awesome… no longer means awesome… do you know what I mean?"

"No?" Lita raised her brows baffled.

"I know what you mean brother…" Christian stated. "Yet you only got the pin because I hit him with a spear…"

"Yeah which is my awesome move…" Edge chuckled.

"Guys can you shut up…" Lita rolled her eyes. "I got Jeff's match next and I want to watch it…"

"You know you're pretty awesome.." Edge stated.

"Yeah so why you team up with the Hardys when they're not awesome is crazy…" Christian added.

"You should team with us…" Edge grinned. "Imagine how awesome it would be."

"Yeah we don't get hit over the head with chairs from behind…" Christian added.

"We're on the same team guys it's called WWE…" Lita shut down Edge and Christian. "And Matt is my boyfriend, Jeff is my best friend and trust me they're both pretty _awesome_ and I'd appreciate it if you showed support for your teammate who took a headshot by the opponent… instead of mocking my boyfriend… ask anyone I don't like when people disrespect my man so I'd be very careful what you jokers say about him next..."

Trish had been sat down silently with her arms crossed as she watched Jeff make his way down the ramp and make his grand entrance for his Hardcore Title Match

"What about you Trish?" Christian smirked winking at the blonde. "I bet you're pretty awesome… if you know what I mean…"

"Bite me…" Trish smiled falsely.

"That would be awesome…" Edge drooled.

Trish rolled her eyes as Lita picked up on her attitude change.

"Are you okay?" Lita asked the blonde.

"Just peachy…" Trish replied sarcastically.

"Yes you are…" Christian winked as Trish pushed his head away from her.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

As the match went underway, Matt was right about RVD. Jeff and RVD were back and forth with quick pace. As Jeff finally gained the upper hand after hitting RVD with a dropkick to the back causing the wrestler to fall to the mat. As RVD returned to his feet, Jeff tried to execute a crossbody but failed, halting the superstars momentum. As Jeff attempted to regain momentum he was by performing a standing moonsault, followed by a lifting double underhook facebuster and a rolling thunder.

Jeff was trying to get into the match but he knew he was distracted - his emotions had gotten the better of him so far as Trish and Matt played on his mind.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"What's wrong with him… he seems distracted…" Lita frowned in confusion.

Trish felt bad as the two argued right before his match, she knew how much this hardcore title match meant to Jeff but it seemed his mind was elsewhere not able to give the match the fully attention it required.

"This match sucks!" Christian blurted out. "Hardcore matches are supposed to be-"

"If you say awesome one more time…" Lita warned. "So help me god I will rip your dick off and feed it to you!"

"That would be awesome…" Edge replied without even realising he said the word.

"Shut up!" Lita and Trish screamed, sick of hearing Edge and Christian's favourite word.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

As RVD climbed the turnbuckle, Jeff managed to take advantage and push the wrestler off of the turnbuckle as he hit the floor. Jeff slid out the ring as he waited for RVD to get up, he began to walk the barricade, RVD noticed and managed to kick Jeff into the crowd.

RVD performed a moonsault from the barricade, he placed his opponent over the barricade and hit Jeff with a spinning heel kick of the apron.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"Did something happen between you two?" Lita whispered to Trish. "He's not managing to capitalise on anything…"

"So… I kind of got jealous when I seen Torrie flirting with him…" Trish chuckled uncomfortably as she pulled an apologetic face.

"Well… that explains a lot…" Lita stated matter-of-factly.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

As the two continued to fight on the outside, Jeff fought back with a sunset flip powerbomb from the apron. As RVD tried to regroup, Jeff found the time to go underneath the ring as the crowd erupted, Jeff pulled out his famous ladders, throwing his Hardy sign in the air.

RVD was still slumped from the powerbomb Jeff managed to hit him with and this caused the young Hardy to begin climbing the ladders. As Jeff stood on the top, RVD came to his senses and tipped the ladders in which Jeff came crashing down on the floor, the pain was epic.

As Jeff started to breathe heavily and put the pain to the back of his mind, RVD began rummaging under the ring and pulled out a chair.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"What was he thinking!" Trish exclaimed passionately as she continued to watch Jeff on the monitor.

"It's Jeff… he's a risk taker…" Lita smiled sadly as she could see Trish's worry on her face and possible guilt for the argument they had before he went in the ring. "Besides… I don't think he is thinking at the moment… he's just doing…"

Trish looked at Lita, she knew she was right. The distractions from the night had obviously been too much for the young Hardy to actually be in the ring, in the present moment.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

The two were fighting for their lives, as Jeff grabbed the ladders and bought them to where RVD was at the top of the ramp on the stage. RVD attempted to use a chair on Jeff which Jeff managed to block with the ladders as he hit back with the ladders repeatedly, RVD managed to let go of the chair which Jeff used to his advantage.

Jeff picked up his chair and hit RVD with it on his back as he screamed in pain as Jeff went to used the chair one more time, RVD managed to counter with a Van Daminator causing Jeff to fall back off of the stage and into tables where monitors were placed.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"Oh my god!" Trish shrieked.

"That was pretty awesome…" Christian smiled.

Trish and Lita shot him a glare in which the smile soon fell off of his face.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Deciding not to end the match there, RVD grabbed Jeff up as the two continued to fight. RVD had the momentum in his favour as Jeff tried his best to recover from his fall off of the stage, the two continued to wrestle down the ramp as Jeff managed to german suplex RVD on the ramp, it took it out of Jeff as well but he knew he needed to get back into the ring. As Jeff slid into the ring, RVD managed to follow him.

The two continued to fight in the ring in which Jeff still hadn't recovered from being thrown off of the stage. He was doing well to even still be in the match as everybody was sure, he was out the game when he flew off of the stage.

RVD managed to drop Jeff to the mat, he climbed the top turnbuckle and attempted a split legged moonsault, Jeff managed to get his knees up to block the impact soon followed up with a DDT, a german suplex and a sitout jawbreaker. Jeff was finally regaining momentum, despite the pain he had endured during the match he was ready to finish the match before the match finished.

As Jeff set himself up for the swanton bomb as he signalled his fans he was ready to perform his finishing move, as he flew in the air. RVD managed to move before their bodies connected which resulted in Jeff hitting the mat, his body was already in pain from the trauma it had endured during the ring. RVD had snuck the title belt in the ring which he was about to use to his advantage as Jeff lay motionless in the ring, RVD placed the title on his chest.

RVD climbed to the top rope, he placed his thumbs towards his chest as he signalled for the crowd to chant. "R…. V… D…"

Once RVD had hit Jeff with the five star frog splash, digging the title into the young Hardy's chest. Jeff had nothing left to give the match, RVD pinned Jeff.

"1… 2… 3…"

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"He's going to be so upset…" Lita said sympathetically.

"I know this match meant a lot to him…" Trish replied, her feelings of guilt were evident. "I should go and talk to him…"

"Seriously why are you bothered about that rainbow hair freak…" Christian sighed with a hint of jealousy.

"At least he is successful on his own and not leeching of his brothers success." Trish hit back defending Jeff as she got up from the chair and stormed off.

"She's got a point…" Lita chuckled as she followed Trish, ready for their match which was about to begin.

Edge laughed at Christian, Trish had obviously struck a nerve as Edge practically seen the steam escaping from his ears at the comment. Edge knew she was right, since had won King Of The Ring, Christian took his brother's trophy everywhere. As if he was the winner.

Lita finally caught up with Trish, as they made their way to the entrance of the stage. Both frowned as they noticed Torrie who was speaking to Jeff, she rubbed his back seductively as they both laughed.

"You did so well… you shouldn't feel bad... I mean I could always give you a massage later if you're still sore… or even if you're not." Torrie winked seductively.

Stacy stood next to her friend, giggling along with the WCW star.

"I'll keep that in mind…" Jeff chuckled as he slipped away, limping towards Trish and Lita while he held his chest. Torrie frowned at Trish while Stacy scowled at Lita. The bad blood was brewing between the girls and the bra and panties match was going explode.

"You okay?" Lita asked as she noticed Jeff hold his chest.

"Yeah… good luck Lita…" Jeff smiled at his brother's girlfriend and teammate before turning to her tag partner, his pride hurt when saw Trish. "You too Trish…"

Trish smiled sadly as Jeff walked off limping. Stacy and Torrie began to make their entrances as they waited in the ring for their opponents.

"Head in the game Trish!" Lita warned the blonde. "I want to beat those bitches!"

"You're not the only one." Trish replied flatly.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Mick Foley was the special guest referee for this match, the upcoming weeks to Invasion found that WCW referee was cheating in the girls matches and Mick was there to call it straight down in the middle.

Trish was at the bottom of the ramp as she waited for Lita's music to drop, Torrie and Stacy taunting the blonde while they stood in the ring. Trish didn't look fazed, her bitch face was etched into her face and showed no intimidation from the blondes in the ring.

Lita's music began to play through the speakers and the whole crowd erupted, as she the crowd cheered the redhead made her way to the ring as she pointed at the girls she was facing, trash talking them while the two divas of WWE made their way in the ring.

"How does it feel knowing the guy you want to be with is going to be leaving with me?" Torrie smirked as Trish went to attack her but was stopped by Lita and Mick.

"Come on girls now choose who's in and who's out." Mick said.

"You know what Torrie maybe when your finished with Jeff, you can meet me and we can visit Matt in hospital… I can think of something that would make him feel a lot better." Stacy smirked.

Trish and Lita looked at each other and the girls nodded before they both speared their opponents and began attacking the WCW girls. Mick rang the bell signalling the start of the match as he tried to get two of the four girls out on the apron.

As Mick managed to get Stacy and Lita out the ring, Torrie managed to drop kick Trish into the corner of the ring forcefully taking the blonde WWE diva by surprise. Torrie smirked smugly, taking her eye of Trish for one second to long. Trish fought back with a clothesline and hit the WCW diva with a suplex as she attempted to take the girl's top off.

Stacy seen the threat of Trish and Lita gaining the upper hand as she ran in to help her partner, Lita attempted to jump in to defend Trish so it wasn't 2-on-1 but Mick tried to stop her as he was unaware of Stacy's presence in the ring. Torrie and Stacy attempted to double team Trish who countered with a double clothesline knocking both girls onto the mat. As Mick ordered Stacy out of the ring, Torrie managed to floor Trish on the mat and tag Stacy in. While Trish managed to shake off the attack from Torrie and tag Lita in. Stacy stood next to Torrie as the two continued to tag each other both weary of facing Lita in the ring.

Lita grew tired and pushed Torrie off of the apron and pulled Stacy back in the ring, removing her top in the process. Stacy ran out of the ring and chased after her. Torrie chased after Lita as she knocked her down, stomped on her and threw her back in the ring which Stacy was able to capitalise and take Lita's top off.

Lita fought back with a snapmare and attempted a diving crossbody, both girls lay in the ring as their teammates clapped to recharge their momentum. Lita and Stacy both managed to tag in their partners, Trish ran into the ring performing a clothesline on Torrie.

Torrie fought back at Trish and when Trish fell to the mat, Torrie took advantage standing on the blonde's hair and pulling her body up, causing Trish's hair to pull from her scalp. As Mick began to count to five, Torrie would stop and then restart. As she pulled down Trish's top, Trish executed a roll up on Torrie and was able to pull down the blonde's bottoms.

Leaving Stacy alone without her partner, Trish irish whipped Stacy in to the corner as Lita jumped in the ring, Trish looked at Lita while smiling and got down on all fours signalling Lita to use a move from the Hardy playbook. Lita ran over and executed the poetry in motion on the leggy blonde WCW diva who fell down to the bottom rope.

The two WWE divas then focused their attention on Torrie, as they performed an aided clothesline on the star. As Torrie lay on the mat, Lita took advantage managing to strip down the blonde completely to her bra and panties.

While Lita was distracted, Stacy attempted to take down the redhead which didn't go unnoticed by Trish, Trish protected Lita by performing a bulldog on Stacy, who lay motionless in the ring. Lita took advantage of the situation as she performed her Litasault. As Stacy moaned with the pain, Lita and Trish helped each other as they stripped Stacy to her bra and panties declaring the WWE girls victorious.

The crowd were cheering, obviously entertained by the girls and Trish and Lita gave each other a hug which surprised the whole world.

"I just can't believe my eyes… Lita and Trish Stratus may have finally put their differences aside tonight… how does it feel Paul to watch the girls that represent the alliance get their ass kicked!" JR taunted his partner.

"Sorry JR… I hate watching these girls go but I just love watching them leave!" Paul chuckled. "Torrie and Stacy did the alliance proud I mean just look at them who could be angry at that?"

JR rolled his eyes at his commentating partner who he despised. If King would've made that joke he would've been able to deal with it, but he hated Paul.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

As Lita and Trish made their way backstage, they smiled at one another. "We make a great team… who knows you may even be the next member of Team Xtreme if you carry on…" Lita joked.

"I doubt it, Matt still isn't a fan and I've still not spoke to Jeff properly about before…" Trish shrugged.

"Just go and tell Jeff you didn't mean it…" Lita rolled her eyes. "Honestly me and Matt wasted so much time crushing on each other before we got together… just tell him how you feel…"

"Don't you think it's a bit soon to be telling Jeff how I feel about him? I've not long been split up from Vince... " Trish said unsure about whether it would be a good idea, her reputation had been slashed this year and the last thing she needed was for another scandal.

"Everybody already thinks your a slut?" Lita shrugged. "So what?"

"Jheee Thanks…" Trish replied sarcastically.

"No what I mean is don't care what people think…" Lita stated. "Jeff doesn't think your a slut and that's all that should matter… just go and tell him how you feel… please…."

"Right… fine…" Trish laughed.

As the two girls went their separate ways, Trish pondered on the words of advice she had received from her new friend. She shouldn't care what people think, she hadn't been happy with Vince in fact she never wanted to get back with him in the first place. She wasn't doing anything wrong by admitting her true feelings.

As she was about to knock on The Hardy's locker room, she overheard a familiar voice.

"So we'll meet up in like an hour right?" Trish heard the voice of Torrie. 'Yeah right like Jeff would really go and meet you… slut'

"Yeah sure… why not… it could be fun…" Jeff replied, his kind voice infuriating Trish.

"It will most definitely be fun…" Torrie smiled as she made her way towards the door. She opened the door and Trish fell into the locker room, Torrie smiled. She may of lost the match, but she had won Trish. "Oh hi Trish... I'll see you in a hour Jeff…"

Trish walked in as Jeff awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Hey Trish…"

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you had… company." Trish replied flatly.

"Yeah well I'm single right and Matt's right… I need to get myself out there… be open to meeting new people and spending time with new people…" Jeff shrugged.

"So you're going on a date with Torrie Wilson?" Trish scoffed. "Seriously Jeff she's the enemy…"

"Look I know she's a bit forward but she seems cool…" Jeff defended Torrie which made Trish roll her eyes so far back she feared they would get stuck. "...I know you don't like her but I don't want to fall out with you over her… we're friends right?"

Trish smiled sadly at the bruised Jeff who showed no interest in continuing the argument about Torrie Wilson. Trish let out a sigh before forcing a smile on her face. "Yeah we're friends Jeff…"

Jeff let out a sigh of relief and grinned as he hugged the blonde in front of him in a friendly manner, Trish couldn't help but feel her stomach turn at the thought of Jeff and Torrie going on a date.

As they seperated from the hug and the false smile appeared on Trish's lips, Jeff looked at the blonde who noticed that she was hiding something. "Is everything okay Trish? You look sad…"

"No I'm fine…" Trish insisted.

"What made you come here anyway?" Jeff asked.

"I just wanted to… …" Trish replied. "... make sure we were still friends."


	10. Blind

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN WWE CHARACTERS.**

 **A/N - YES I KNOW, DON'T UPDATE IN MONTHS, THEN YOU GET TWO UPDATES IN TWO DAYS. I THINK I'VE FOUND MY SPARK FOR THIS STORY AGAIN I FOUND THIS CHAPTER A LOT EASIER TO WRITE COMPARED TO THE LAST ONE... I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND IF YOU COULD READ AND REVIEW AS USUAL I APPRECIATE IT... I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS :-) ALSO CHAPTER 20 OF BEAUTIFUL,DIRTY,RICH SHOULD BE OUT SHORTLY AS WELL...**

After the shocking events at Invasion the WWE knew it was on a slippery slope, Stone Cold Steve Austin the man the whole world was looking to be their savior against the alliance had defected, turning on his WWE team mates costing them main event at The Invasion PPV. Tension was high backstage between the Alliance and WWE - the alliance believed that because they won the battle that they had won the war, but the war had just begun.

Vince knew his company was in trouble, the alliance was in control of the momentum; in addition to holding all the belts that were owned by WCW they now were in possession of the WWE title, WWE intercontinental championship and also the WWE hardcore championship.

The spirits of the WWE superstars were at a low, their prides and egos were bruised as much as their bodies from the chaotic matches they all endured during the previous night. They put their bodies on the line just to be screwed over by a rattlesnake at the end of it.

Vince had called a meeting for the remaining WWE rosters, he knew he had to stop other superstars from defecting to the alliance who were growing stronger and more powerful by the day.

The superstars had all gathered for the meeting, Lita and Trish were sat next to one another. Matt was told to have the day off after the vicious sneak attack by RVD and Jeff hadn't arrived yet leaving Lita with the company of her new found friend. They had worked well to secure a win over alliance members Torrie and Stacy and despite the low spirits from the other superstars - they were proud of their victory, their opponents had made it personal more than anything.

"Vince is going to be pissed…" Trish whispeed to Lita as the other superstars wandered in to have a meeting. "...without Stone Cold, I don't think we stand a chance, every day the alliance gets stronger…"

"We did our part Trish…" Lita replied unperturbed. "That's all we can do…"

Trish nodded in agreement as she scanned the room, looking for a certain blue haired man who hadn't yet walked through the doors yet.

Lita noticed the blonde's gaze travelling around the room, as she placed a hand on the blonde's. "Why didn't you just tell him how you feel? You know if he knew you liked him he wouldn't even give Torrie the time of day…"

Trish looked down and she knew the redhead was right but she was scared, she wasn't sure why she was scared but she also knew the minute she admitted her feelings, it would become real. Jeff had been there for her throughout the year and she couldn't imagine her life without him, she feared that things would get complicated and the potential of losing her friendship with the enigma stopped her from revealing the truth in her heart.

"Have you spoke to him?" Trish asked curiously, deciding to ignore the comment made by the redhead - she didn't want to discuss the date between Torrie and Jeff… yet she was intrigued to see if the date was a success and whether or not Jeff went back to his hotel room on his own.

"No…" Lita replied sympathetically, she knew it was playing on the blonde's mind. After spending months wishing Trish and Jeff wouldn't pursue a relationship and within a short time her opinion on the two friends had changed drastically, she did now believe the two would be perfect for each other after giving the blonde a chance to reveal her true personality.

As Trish nodded at the comment, her mind creating vivid scenarios involving Torrie and Jeff - she imagined them both hitting it off, going back to his hotel room, falling in love, he would defect to WCW, they would get married and have little babies with Jeff's green eyes. Sure she was being dramatic and came up with worst case scenario yet Trish had become accustomed to thinking the worst.

As Lita pinched the blonde, knocking her out of her day dream - the redhead pointed towards as she noticed the man of the hour walk in, earphones in, a plaster on his head which must've been cut open from his match with RVD as he kept his hoodie over his head.

Jeff sat down at the end of the seats as Edge and Christian sat next to Lita and Trish. Jeff still hadn't noticed his blonde and redhead friends instead he just sat arms crossed waiting for Vince to arrive and begin his meeting.

"If it isn't the most awesome divas in WWE history…" Christian grinned, most specifically at Trish who returned his comment with an eye roll.

"One of these days I'm going to rip out your vocal chords…" Lita smiled threateningly.

"You think your so cool because Team Xtreme is missing an 'E'…" Christian chortled back at Lita. "It's like Hardy Boyz spelt with a 'z' is that meant to scare people?"

"Don't you have somebody else to annoy?" Lita rolled her eyes.

"Don't you want to take the 's' out of my name and start calling me 'Chriztian?'" Christian continued to annoy Lita who bit her tongue trying not to lose her temper as Christian continued to push her buttons. "Maybe you might respect me a little more…"

"You have nothing to respect…" Trish jumped into to defend Lita, getting irritated herself by Christian's cockiness.

"Maybe you should dye your hair 15 different colours…" Edge sniggered to Christian as he pointed to Jeff on the other side of the room. "Maybe then they'd respect you like they'd respect rainbow brite over there!"

"You girls need an attitude check…" Christian stated to the blonde and redhead who looked at each other and smirked. "I mean you both swoon over the Hardyz yet we have a good track record, we've beat them numerous times…"

"Cage matches…" Edge added.

"We've beat them for number one contenderships…" Christian shrugged. "TLC…"

"Twice I may add…" Edge announced proudly.

"Exactly we reek of awesomeness!" Christian grinned. "So why you both love the Hardyz so much I don't know… the last time I checked we take just as many risks as they do!"

"I can't believe how jealous you are," Lita scoffed. "We have a war going and you're still insecure about the Hardy Boyz? In case you haven't realised we're all on the same team…"

"Yeah but Matt hasn't won King Of The Ring… yet I have…" Edge smirked at the redhead who rolled her eyes dramatically as she placed two fingers in her throat suggesting he was making her want to vomit.

"Yeah Edge and Christian have won King Of The Ring…." Christian beamed as he stuck his tongue out immaturely.

"Wait dude…" Edge scoffed. "I won King Of The Ring… not you…"

"Yeah I know I mean we're a team right what's mine is yours and all that shizzle?" Christian chuckled obviously offended at the reminder of Edge winning the competition.

"Well that was something I won as Edge and not as Edge and Christian…" Edge reminded his brother as the tension became evident between the tag team.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lita smirked.

"'Trouble in paradise?'" Christian mocked Lita's tone before pulling a straight face. "Shut up rudolph the red haired bitch."

Christian laughed as he went to high-five his brother Edge who shook his head refusing to return the hand slap.

"C'mon man bro-five?" Christian furrowed his brow in confusion. "You know that was a good one!"

"Dude that was disrespectful to reindeers everywhere." Edge gasped dramatically. "Rudolph is an icon, even is Lita is a bitch…"

"I don't know who's dumb and who's dumber…" Lita said with disbelief to Trish nodding her head in agreement.

"Can I have your attention please…" Vince announced as he walked through the WWE superstars causing their mini conversations to be put to a halt.

Lita and Christian were still pulling faces at each other, mocking one another. Trish just chuckled as she looked over to Jeff who had pulled his earphones out. The blue haired enigma lifted his gaze to meet Trish, he gave her a cherished smile which made her heart skip a beat, she returned his smile as her cheeks unknowingly turned a rosey red.

"So I'm sure you're all aware of the shocking decision for Stone Cold Steve Austin to turn his back on the WWE last night…" Vince projected his voice loud enough for the whole roster to keep their attention firmly on him. "Now I know it was a huge loss for the WWE, yet don't lose hope just yet… we are the WWE… we are the top dogs in sports entertainment… we are the best of the best…."

Vince's words hoped to inspire and motivate his remaining superstars as he continued with his speech. "We may have lost the battle but we have not lost the war, we need to keep our cool, we lost three of the most importants title belts to the alliance… but we will not lose our heads… we will not lose our faith… I have worked to hard to let this company go down the drain… you have all put your bodies on the line… your heart and souls into this company… we will not fall… you hear me… this isn't the end… god damn it!"

The passion in Vince's words received a few 'hell yeahs' and cheers from the roster.

"Not many people are aware but I have extended an invitation to somebody I should've unsuspended a long time ago…" Vince announced. "Now all we can do is wait to see how that person responds tonight… rumours are my ungrateful children are also trying to recruit this man to the Alliance… we can only pray they don't get through to him."

The superstars whispered amongst themselves wondering who Vince was talking about.

"Now I called you all here to remind everybody that business shall resume as normal, now every match you go in you give your heart, body and soul to win! We need to regain the momentum!"

"I completely agree Mr McMahon and I will start by facing Booker T for the WCW championship and bringing home the gold!" Kurt grinned enthusiastically. "The same way that I brought back olympic gold for the United States of America with a broken freakin neck!"

"That's the spirit Kurt!" Vince clapped the olympic gold medalist. "We all need to keep the fire in our bellies, we need to show these sons of bitches that we have the biggest grapefruits…" Vince stopped looking at the divas. "...and puppies… in this business! Now you go out there and you fight like your lives depend on it because this company depends on it!"

'Whoop whoop'

'Alright!'

'Hell yeah'

'Let's do this'

As the spirits of the superstars were lifted they began to flood through the corridors, the energy electrifying as Vince had managed to respark their hope. Trish watched Jeff fumble along at the back of the crowd, she strutted over to him, placing herself next to him as the two of them walked.

"Hey…" Trish spoke interrupting Jeff who had no idea she had made her way to his side.

Jeff looked down with a smile as he noticed Trish stood by his side. "Anybody ever told you that you would make a great spy?"

"It's nice to know if the wrestling doesn't work out I can always become a FBI agent…" Trish chuckled back. "I just wanted to say one more time I'm really sorry about our little disagreement before your match last night…"

"Trish it's fine… it's all forgotten…" Jeff reassured his friend. "I realise now why you were mad about Torrie flirting with me…"

"You do?" Trish replied with a panicked tone.

"Yeah…" Jeff's tone was calm, his southern accent always soft and gentle. "...it's like you said… you're my friend and she's your enemy… it's a pretty shitty move to make on my behalf… that's why I didn't go on my date with Torrie…"

Trish couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as she heard the news that Jeff didn't go on the date with her new found rival.

"Wow don't look to upset…" Jeff joked.

"Sorry is it that obvious that I'm really happy you said that." Trish's smile had turned from joy to smugness.

Jeff laughed at the blonde as he nuzzled her hair with his hand. "You're cute…"

"Did you just pet my like a dog?" Trish scowled.

Jeff laughed at Trish who looked far from amused at his gesture. "Your friendship means a lot to me and I just hope that the next girl I plan to go on a date with you like her… it's kind of a deal breaker otherwise… I mean you're a good friend and your opinion matters when it comes to who I date..."

Trish couldn't hide her disappointment when she heard he would potentially go on another date, even if she couldn't blame him. He was young, single and extremely good looking. Of course he would go on dates and eventually even have a relationship with somebody, she would have to accept this was inevitable, she couldn't blame him especially if she had no plan to tell him what her real feelings were.

"Are you having a conversation in there?" Jeff chuckled as he noticed the blonde zone out and gently tapped on her head with his knuckles. "Is anybody home?"

Trish chuckled as she moved his knuckle from her forehead. "Well I hope whoever you next go out with realises how lucky she is…"

Jeff couldn't restrain his smile when Trish's words came out of her mouth and began teasing her. "I am pretty awesome…"

Trish's face dropped when she heard him use the word. "Please… don't say that word… ever…. Again… I might rip my ears off I hear it one more time!"

Jeff raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"I've had the Edge and Christian Show of Total Awesomeness on repeat since Invasion… the word gives me an anxiety attack… just please don't use it… ever again." Trish replied dramatically as she shuddered.

"Fine!" Jeff laughed as he threw his hands in his air. "Could you imagine if they had their own show…"

"I dread to even think…" Trish chuckled.

Vince walked over to Jeff and Trish which caused Jeff's defensive exterior to return.

"Would you mind if I have a moment with Trish?" Vince asked Jeff, a hint of bitterness hidden in his professional tone. He didn't like Jeff yet he was a good asset to have in his company.

Jeff looked at Trish waiting for her response. Trish nodded subtly at Jeff placing her arm on his hand. "It's okay…" Trish reassured Jeff with a comforting smile as Jeff nodded back and continued to walk down the corridors leaving Trish and Vince alone. "Is everything okay Vince?"

"Yes I'm not here on personal matters I'm here to let you know Torrie Wilson has requested a paddle match with you, not entirely sure what you have done to upset her but I believe the fans will love it… besides you have already proved the WWE divas are the dominant force we need to remind the alliance not to mess with us… can I count on you to deliver that message Trish…" Vince asked his tone was professional at all times and didn't make her feel uncomfortable for once.

"Yes of course…" Trish nodded.

"I also want to say that I'm sorry how things turned out and I hope we can move past our personal relationship to continue a business relationship, you are becoming a fan favourite and I do believe you are a valuable asset to this company." Vince offered his hand out for a truce.

Trish was weary to shake his hand, she had been fooled by the devil so many times but after a second of debating she reluctantly returned his hand shake. "That means a lot, thank you."

Vince nodded as they broke the hand shake and continued with his business.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

As Jeff stood making a coffee he was surprised to find Torrie stood next to him, her alluring eyes and her seductive smirk glued to her face.

"You really let me down last night Hardy…" Torrie pouted dramatically. "I was really looking forward to get to know you better…"

"I know I'm sorry…" Jeff replied politely as he began to think of a lie. "...I had to visit Matt in hospital… yeah… he called me and said he needed some fresh clothes…"

"Oh I understand…" Torrie smiled. "...How is Matt?"

"Yeah he's recovering… hopefully he will be back for Smackdown on Thursday." Jeff said casually stirring his coffee.

"Well that's great news… I'm sure Stacy will be happy to hear that… I know he's with Lita but personally I think she has a little crush on him… what can I say you Hardy Boyz have good genes." Torrie winked at Jeff as her flirting began to bore him. "So anyway I have this paddle match with Trish Stratus tonight…"

Jeff became interested in the conversation when he heard Trish's name making eye contact with the WCW blonde as he placed his coffee on the side.

"...I was hoping you could help me get some practice in…" Torrie smirked as she whipped out the paddle from behind her back causing Jeff's eyes to widen as Torrie turned her back to him and bent over.

"What's going on here?" Trish frowned as she appeared from nowhere.

Jeff threw his arms in the air innocently as he attempted to avoid another argument with Trish. "Trish she has a paddle…"

Torrie smiled falsely in Trish's face, knowing how to press the diva's buttons.

"Yeah?" Trish nodded nonchalantly. "Paddle this bitch!"

Trish without hesitation used the palm of her hand to slap Torrie's face, the two fighting backstage was becoming a routine. The force of the slap pushed Torrie back on the table as Trish threw herself on top of her, slapping her face repeatedly as she savaged her like a wild animal.

Jeff as amused as he was to see Trish beat the WCW babe for a second time, he knew he had to intervene as he pulled Trish off of her one more time by her waist. "Hey Trish… calm down…"

"You're going to pay for that you slut!" Torrie announced as she picked herself

Trish still attempting to wriggle her way out of the grip as Jeff attempted to calm her down.

"I'm gonna beat her ass!" Trish announced, chuckling like a lunatic in a tone that slightly frightened the enigma.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Torrie was the first to enter down the ramp, wearing her leather pants and black sleeveless top that read 'naughty' as she shook her hips with every step she took on her way to the ring. She blew kisses into the crowd, loving the attention she was receiving from the male fans.

The WCW diva climbed up the metal steps and ducked under the rope as she made her entrance into the ring. As she shook her hips with her hands one more time in the centre of the ring, she placed one thing on her pouting lips before placing it on her rear end. Torrie eyed up the the paddle which was attached to the pole on one of the turnbuckles. Envisioning herself being the first one to grab it down and hitting Trish with it repeatedly for payback after her successful win at Invasion and also with the successful win with Jeff Hardy's attention. Torrie wasn't used to not getting what she wants and it infuriated her that Jeff had stood her up.

"Paddle on a pole match…" JR commented. "I think I've almost seen it all…"

"JR I think we almost saw it all last night at invasion with the bra and panties match in which Trish and Lita were victorious…" Michael Cole replied to his partner.

Trish's theme music began to play as the crowd gave her a warm welcome, she hadn't been a fan favourite when she had first arrived at the WWE, especially when her affair was found out. It seemed like she wouldn't ever be able to get herself out the mess she was in but she had finally began to leave it all behind her. She was finally doing what she joined the WWE for and that was too wrestle, she felt excited about her future for the first time in a long while.

"Making her way to the ring from Toronto, Canada…." Lillian announced. "Trish Stratus!"

Trish power walked down the ramp as her and Torrie locked eyes, you could feel the tension in the arena as the two girls got ready to settle their differences once and for all.

"Well I believe these girls might just rip each other apart!" JR commented as he said what everybody in the arena was thinking. "This is an opportunity for Torrie Wilson, representing the alliance to settle the score with Trish…"

"Rumour has it that this isn't just about the bra and panties match in fact they have conflict of interest over Trish's good friend Jeff Hardy…" Michael Cole added.

"Where do you get your sources from?" JR replied.

"People talk JR, the locker room has witnessed two fights break out between these two beautiful, young girls, Trish unhappy with Torrie flirting with her good friend Jeff Hardy and both times he had to split these women up and we all know there's been rumours regarding Trish and Jeff for months now suggesting they're more than friends but neither have confirmed these rumours as of yet…" Michael Cole continued his commentary.

"They haven't denied it either…." JR added. "I also understand Torrie has made it no secret she has her eyes set on the young Hardy…"

"Yes so I believe this match is more personal than the alliance vs the wwe." Michael added concluding their discussion.

Torrie waited as Trish stepped into the right, picking up speed and taking the down the WWE diva with some force. Torrie began to pick Trish up by her hair and began to drag her around and attempted to irish whip Trish into the corner which Trish reversed causing Torrie to end up in the corner of the ring instead.

As Torrie made her way out of the corner, running towards Trish, Trish managed to counter with a forceful kick in the taller blonde's face causing her to fall flat on her back. Torrie turned around quickly as she felt the impact of her face, placing her hands over it to protect it as Trish continued to stamp on Torrie.

"Trish is very aggressive in this match…" JR added. "I think we're seeing a side to her we've not yet seen in the WWE as she manages to keep dominant in this match so far…"

"Trish is definitely in control so far of Torrie Wilson as Trish walks to the pole and climbs to the top turnbuckle in attempt to release the paddle." Michael Cole commentated.

While Trish stood on the top rope attempting to take off the paddle in which Torrie rushes over and attempts to attack her ribs which Trish is prepared for when she closelines Torrie from the top rope knocking her down in the process.

As Trish grabs Torrie up by the hair, Torrie counters Trish knocking her grip off of her. Torrie pushes Trish into the corner of the ring, underneath the paddle on a pole. She repeatedly pushes Trish into the corner of the ring which slows down her momentum. Torrie finally lets go causing Trish to fall down to her knees.

"I think the momentum may be changing JR…" Michael Cole commented.

While Trish crawls out of the corner, Torrie lays some ruthless kicks into the back and ribs of Trish which push her back to the mat. As Torrie continues to hammer away, Trish attempts to recover from the attack.

Torrie walks over to the pole confidently unaware that Trish was in fact back up on her feet and charging right at her. Trish grabs Torrie's head as she whacks it into the turnbuckle underneath the pole, Trish grabs Torrie's head in a headlock and pulls her body away from the corner.

As Torrie steadily made her way to her feet, Trish attempted to spear Torrie out of the ring but misses causing herself to tumble out between the second rope. As Trish hit her head on the barricade, she begins to rub it in an attempt to take the pain away.

Torrie smirks as she watches the WWE diva in pain and confidently walks over to the pole, hoping she will have enough to climb it and remove the paddle.

As Trish noticed Torrie wasn't in sight, she picked herself quickly up off the flooring and ran around the ring to see Torrie climbing off the turnbuckles. Grabbing Torrie's hair as she climbed onto the apron before she began choking her out and dropping her on the ring.

Trish managed to climb the pole and removed the paddle as she watched Torrie still struggling to get her breathe back.

"Trish is really angry in this match…" JR commented.

"Torrie Wilson really messed up when she flirted with Jeff Hardy…" Michael chuckled.

"Well if the two are only friends like they insist… then why would Trish be acting so aggressive in this match against her…" JR conspired.

"Perhaps JR the two really are just friends but Trish still can't believe Torrie had the audacity to flirt with Jeff on two occasions." Michael replied. "Trish has the paddle!"

Trish attempted to hit Torrie with the paddle as she dodged by rolling out of the ring.

"Unfortunately she has to use the paddle to pick up a win!" Michael explained as Trish's feet get pulled by Torrie as she stands on the outside of the ring causing Trish to drop the paddle.

As Trish and Torrie continue to battle it out, the possession of the paddle gets passed between each other. While Torrie faces down on the mat, Trish regains possession of the paddle as she lays on top of her - Torrie attempts to wiggle out of Trish's hold but it's no use.

Trish waves the paddle in the air to the fans who erupt in the arena - mostly turned on to see the two blondes really going at it. Trish grins as she forcefully hits Torrie's ass repeatedly with the paddle causing the WCW girl to screech.

"That's what I thought you little bitch!" Trish hisses in Torrie's ear as she rubs her bottom.

"Here is your winner… Trish Stratus!" Lillian Garcia announces.

The referee has to tear Trish off of Torrie who had still been spanking Torrie even though she had already won the match. Trish was excastic with the outcome, believing it was about time she had finally shut the WCW diva up and she knew Torrie would think twice before she annoyed her again a.k.a flirted with Jeff again.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

As Trish walked down the corridor, she noticed The Rock walking down the corridor.

'He must be the one that Vince wants to unsuspend' she thought to herself unable to take her eyes off of his muscular body, he looked in great shape and must've been training every day during his suspension as he awaited his return to the WWE. He was suspended not long after Stone Cold screwed him at WrestleMania. Trish couldn't help but notice how good he looked, his already tanned skin was extremely sun kissed, showing signs of a vacation. The Rock noticed Trish staring at him, raising his signature eyebrow as she quickly turned away and continued down the hall.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"It was so good watching Trish win the match against Torrie!" Lita smiled as she fist bumped the air dramatically. She began to despice Torrie and Stacy and believed they needed to get knocked back a peg or two.

Jeff couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess it was pretty entertaining, I don't think I've seen Trish use so much force before…"

"Well maybe JR and Michael Cole have a point…" Lita insinuated as she took a sip of her diet coke, looking suspicious as she sucked the liquid through the straw.

"What do you mean?" Jeff scrunched his face in confusion.

"Oh come on…" Lita let out a bored sigh. "...you and Trish… being more than friends…"

Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes at Lita. "C'mon Amy drop it…"

Lita frowned at the use of her real name. "No Jeffrey… I won't 'drop it'"

"We're just friends…" Jeff insisted.

"If you say it enough times… you might start to believe yourself…" Lita teased.

"Look she's even told me that we're not going to be anything more than friends… in fact she made it extremely clear that would never happen!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Well she's lying…" Lita shrugged. "Come on are you really that blind? She was super jealous when you and Torrie were supposed to be going on a date… 'friends' don't get jealous…"

"You got jealous when I started hanging around with Trish?" Jeff replied smugly.

"I wasn't jealous, I was protective… there's a big difference…" Lita pointed out.

"Well she's just being protective of me…" Jeff shrugged.

"You are both ridiculous…" Lita sighed in frustration. "You like her, she likes you, why can't you just skip to the part where you both tell each other how you feel, you become WWE's very own power couple, after me and Matt of course, you go on to live a happy life and we can all live happily ever after!"

"Because we're just friends…" Jeff replied flatly.

"You know that's bullshit…" Lita sighed as she shook her head and picked herself up off of the table. "I've got to go and see Matt but you need to talk to her… sooner rather than later…"

 **-x-x-x-x-**

As Trish came out of the showers, she was surprised to see Torrie Wilson sat waiting for her.

"If you want round 4…" Trish warned. "I'm ready to go…"

Torrie laughed as she rolled her eyes at the comment. "I came to say you won… I'll leave Jeff alone…"

"This wasn't anything to do with Jeff…" Trish lied.

"Oh please and these are my real puppies..." Torrie scoffed not believing a word she said. "It's clear that you are both crazy about each other… even if you won't admit it… that's why he didn't come to meet me last night… he would have rather spent the time with you..."

Trish stood in silence, her towel wrapped around her naked body as she stood in shock by Torrie's words.

"Besides nobody wants a guy that's going to be thinking about somebody else the whole time…" Torrie shrugged off. "My advice to you Trish… is if you don't snap him up soon… another girl definitely will… B… T… W…. this doesn't mean we are friends…. But I just had to come and tell you I'll happily face you again in the ring anytime… as long as it's not because of Jeff Hardy…"

"I'll see you around Torrie…" Trish smiled.

"Hopefully not…" Torrie replied bitchily before strutting out of the changing rooms. Trish couldn't help but smile at the bitchy comment, no longer angered by the other blonde's actions, in fact she found it quite amusing. She could imagine if they wasn't on opposite teams perhaps they could've even been friends.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Jeff knocked on the women's locker room, his nerves were playing up while he thought about what Lita had said to him. He had practiced a whole speech in his head of what he was going to say to Trish but as she opened the door his mind went completely blank as she stood smiling at him.

"Jeff?" Trish said in a surprised tone.

The blue haired man looked at the diva who was now out of her wrestling attire, instead she looked super casual in some light blue skinny jeans and a white vest top finished off with black nike trainers. She had washed her makeup off she had had received before the match and her face was naturally pretty, looking fresh and moisturized. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail revealing her beautiful features.

It had been a few seconds and Trish still hadn't gotten a reply from the man stood in front of her.

"Jeff is everything okay?" Trish asked as she broke the man out of his trance.

"What?" Jeff replied, forgetting all the words he planned to say to her.

"You've just knocked on the women's locker room… are you okay?" Trish giggled.

"I was looking for you I needed to tell you…" Jeff began as panic started to break in as Trish continued to gaze at him with those big, sparkling, hazel eyes. "...tell you… the match with Torrie… was great."

"I didn't know you were a perv Hardy…" Trish teased.

"Noo… I don't mean that… I mean you said you were gonna beat her ass…" Jeff chuckled nervously. "You're a woman of your word…"

Trish chuckled, slightly confused as to why Jeff knocked on the door just to say that.

"Well is there anything else that you wanted to say?" Trish looked at him with longing eyes, her heart beating rapidly as she hoped he was going to say something else.

Jeff felt his palms sweating from his anxiety, he had a whole speech planned out and it came to her face and he choked. Froze. Unable to say the words she was longing to hear.

' _I think I'm falling for you and I want to know if you feel the same way'_ Jeff coughed to clear his throat as he tried to hide his nerves as he repeated the sentence over and over again in his head, he couldn't find the strength to say the words out loud. "Erm… no… I just thought I'd tell you that I'd see you on Thursday…"

' _Of course he was going to say that how could I ever think he would ever come to declare his love for me… stupid girl… we're just friends… stop getting your hopes up for something more'_ Trish looked at the enigma, a wide smile appearing on her face as she tried to hide the disappointment. "Yeah I'll see you on Thursday…"

 **A/N - I'M AWARE IN REAL LIFE THAT TORRIE WON THE PADDLE MATCH, I'M TRYING TO USE THE REAL STORYLINES BUT PUT MY OWN TWIST ON THEM TO FIT THIS STORY :-)**


	11. Sideline Story

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN WWE CHARACTERS.**

 **A/N - HERE'S THE NEWEST CHAPTER, THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT WITH THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE. I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS SO READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS :-)**

It was the day of SummerSlam, The Rock had returned as rightful leader of Team WWE and had started a feud with Alliance member Booker T for the WCW championship. Jeff Hardy and RVD continued their feud for the Hardcore championship, interfering in each others matches swapping ownership of the title back and forth but ultimately Jeff was walking into summerslam with the Hardcore Championship Belt around his waist, they were scheduled to face each other in a ladder match to settle the feud once and for all. Trish, Lita and Jacqueline were scheduled to face Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler and WWE defect Ivory. Kurt Angle was preparing to fight the Alliance leader and WWE defect Stone Cold Steve Austin while Lance Storm of the Alliance was preparing to fight Edge to defend the WWE intercontinental championship.

It was a big night for the WWE who were slowly regaining momentum since Rock had returned and he was definitely the man of the hour. Backstage in the Compaq Centre in San Jose, the atmosphere was electrifying, WWE were ready to bring home some gold.

"I can't believe that bitch Ivory has turned her back on the WWE." Lita hissed.

"I can…" Trish rolled her eyes, her and Ivory had never seen eye to eye. Ivory was once part of Right To Censor and they had it out from Trish from the start. "...but it doesn't matter we have a strong team, they won't know what hits them!"

"So…" Lita smirked as she attempted to change the subject.

"Don't even ask it…" Trish raised an eyebrow, already knowing what to expect.

"Well have you spoke to him?" Lita pouted.

Trish shook her head.

"Why not!" Lita let out a frustrated sigh. "You're both as bad as each other I swear!"

"We're just friends Lita…" Trish replied defeatedly.

"No you're both stubborn idiots who like each other but none of you have the balls to say anything…" Lita stated. "What are you so afraid off?"

"Nothing!" Trish response was defensive as she furrowed her brow. "I'm not having this conversation with you again!"

"Fine!" Lita huffed as she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to find Matt… I'll see you for the match later…"

Lita strutted off to find her boyfriend as Trish frowned. She knew that Lita was right but she had felt the distance grow between herself and Jeff in recent weeks, it seems he had began to focus on the Hardcore championship and hadn't much time for Trish - she believed he would be better off without him constantly worrying about the blonde, she had witnessed how she made him lose focus at Invasion and she didn't want to be the distraction that prevented him from doing great things with his career.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"We need to show these bitches who the real divas of sports entertainment are!" Ivory shrieked as she stormed through the backstage of the arena with Stacy and Torrie following behind. "You girls have been letting the side down but I'm here to step in and show you the way!"

Torrie and Stacy looked at each other with side eyes and screwed their faces at each other, rolling their eyes at the same time. They weren't a massive fan of Ivory, she was bossy and egotistical, sure she was a great asset to the alliance but she was total bitch.

"How you let sluts like Trish Stratus…" Ivory shudder when she said the blonde's name as her eyes darted in Torrie's direction. "...defeat you is beyond me…"

Stacy started laughing mockingly at Torrie, sticking her tongue at her fellow blonde WCW diva.

"... I don't see what is funny about this…." Ivory turned her gaze to Stacy's direction. "You are not much better, you may have long legs but you also have a long history of losing to the WWE divas…"

Torrie began to mock laugh at Stacy as the two began to pull faces at each other.

"This is what I'm talking about you girls need to start taking this serious!" Ivory hissed as she slapped them both at the back of their head to get their attention, the brunette noticed a certain WWE diva walking without a care in the world. Ivory tapped the two blonde WCW divas to grab their attention as she pulled them down and began whispering. "This is our chance, why wait until the match, let's break the bitches arm!"

"I don't know… why don't we just wait until the match?" Torrie bit her lip as she couldn't hide the fact she felt bad on the poor girl. "It's kind of sneaky right?"

"Sneaky is good!" Ivory snapped.

"Yeah since when do you care about what happens to the slut?" Stacy hissed, a devilish look in her eyes as the idea of putting the diva out of work for a few months gave her thrills.

"I don't but-" Torrie tried to speak before getting cut off.

"Do you want to send a message!" Ivory began to lose her temper with Torrie. "Or do you just want to be the laughing stock that you already are!"

Torrie frowned at the comment as Ivory knew how to influence her. "Fine!"

The two girls lead by Ivory ran up to the WWE diva, Ivory hit the diva from behind which caused her to fly across the hall as Stacy followed eagerly and began stamping on her. Torrie hesitated behind them - she felt wrong, it wasn't fair.

As Stacy and Ivory demolished the girl by laying hard kicks into her body, Torrie had seen enough.

"Stop it! That's enough!" Torrie shrieked.

Stacy frowned in disbelief. "Who's side are you on!"

"Your side!" Torrie threw her arms in her air as she made her point. "Now let's get ready for our match you've done enough damage!"

Ivory appeared from nowhere with a metal chair as she started violently hitting the WWE diva's arm repeatedly as the girl moved her arm to try and defend herself, the violent newly defected brunette twisted her arm back as the injured diva yelled in agony and passed out from the pain.

"Now that's enough damage…" Ivory smiled evilly.

"Bye Trish…" Stacy mocked the diva. "

Torrie looked at Trish who lay passed out on the floor from the viscous attack she had received, she wanted to help her somehow but didn't know how she would be able too.

"Torrie!" Stacy called angrily as she noticed her friend hovering around the injured superstar.

Torrie reluctantly followed after her teammates leaving Trish passed out in the hallway.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Jeff was preparing for the ladder match with RVD, their rivalry had heated up in the previous weeks from Invasion and after the hardcore title had swapped ownership numerous times and Jeff planned to end the debate once and for all.

As he was warming up for his match, he was watching the pay-per-view and had watched as Edge beat Lance Storm to become the intercontinental champion. His brother Christian had tried to get involved but it seemed he did more harm than good.

He heard commotion in the hall outside which caught the enigma's attention, Jeff opened the door to find Edge and Christian having a shoving competition.

"I tried to help you!" Christian frowned as he received a harsh push from his brother.

"In case you haven't realised brother… I don't need your help!" Edge snarled as he pushed his brother back, tensions running high between the siblings as they stepped up to each other.

"Woah woah… guys calm down…" Jeff said intervening between the disputing brothers. "You're brothers and you won Edge… that's the main thing… c'mon we're on the same team!"

"Lately it seems my brother is on a team of his own!" Edge hissed.

"I'm sick of your attitude lately brother!" Christian exclaimed. "I feel like you're taking me for granted!"

"You're just mad because I'm the better solo wrestler and you know it!" Edge hissed. "That's why you walk around with my king of the ring trophy, when will you realise I don't need your help, I'm awesome with or without you!"

"I didn't know you felt that way…" Christian frowned. "Fuck you!"

Christian stormed off from Edge who was still furious about his brother's interference and believed he was trying to sabotage him which wasn't the truth.

"C'mon Christian!" Jeff sighed as he tried to keep the peace. "You're brothers man!"

"Let him have his temper tantrum he'll come back when he realises nobody else is going to let him leech of their success.." Edge replied bitterly as he place the belt on his shoulder before sighing.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

The Rock was walking down the corridor - he was set to face Booker T and bring the WCW championship to the WWE. After having several months out of action after being suspended by Vince, he was ready to taste gold. He didn't come back to the WWE for Vince or because the superstars were in trouble, he was a man of the people and he wasn't going to let the fans down - he never had before he wasn't going to start now.

Since the Rock was one of the last matches to take place but he was raring to go - as he stormed down the corridor, he noticed a certain blonde WWE diva laid out cold on the abandoned hall. The tanned, muscular man kneeled down to her as he picked her up in his arms.

"I need some help!" Rock bellowed through the hall as he pointed to Michael Cole who was interviewing Lance Storm about losing his intercontinental championship to Edge. "Jabroni! I need medical assistance now!"

Michael stopped interviewing Lance as he rushed to The Rock's aid - which didn't please Lance too much. Trish was finally opening her eyes slowly as she winced in pain.

"Owww!" She cried. "My arm!"

"The EMT is here!" Michael reassured the blonde.

As The EMT came and helped Trish on a stretcher, more forcefully than intended which caused her to scream in pain as her shoulder hit the stretcher, The Rock raised his eyebrow at the EMT.

"Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah woah… WOAH!" The Rock bellowed in the face of the EMT. "This pretty blonde mama could have a broken shoulder and you're throwing her around like she's a bag of fruity pebbles! Be careful!"

Trish looked at the Rock, her face went red through embarrassment. The blonde was embarrassed at the fact The Rock had found her unconscious after her ass got kicked and also felt embarrassed at the fact she had just been called a pretty blonde mama by the great one himself. As she looked at her saviour with gratitude in her eyes, she managed to throw a weak smile at the people's champ although it was clear she was in great discomfort.

"Thank you for helping me…" Trish smiled.

The Rock nodded at the blonde who was laid up on a stretcher before returning his attention to the EMT. "Well what are you waiting for chico?"

The EMT nodded enthusiastically, the intimidation he felt from the Rock was evident as he continued to push Trish away from the arena and to the ambulance which was parked in the parking lot. As Trish and the EMT disappeared from view, Michael Cole turned to face the Rock, pushing his microphone in the face of the great one.

"Rock!" Michael Cole said. "What the hell just happened!?"

"Well Michael Cole it's simple… The Rock was preparing for his match against Mr T's long lost love child when I saw Trish Stratus laid out on the middle of the corridor, the gentleman that I am I couldn't just leave her there-" Rock replied to Michael.

"Excuse me?" Lance frowned. "I was being interviewed before you rudely interrupted as I was saying Michael… I will get my revenge on Edge-"

"Who in the blue hell are you?" Rock exclaimed.

"I'm Lance S-"

"It doesn't matter who you are!" Rock cut off the alliance member. "You lost the intercontinental championship boo-hoo, you wanna bitch and moan that Rock cut off your interview time, you wanna bitch and moan that you lost your match?"

"Well-"

"The Rock doesn't care what you bitch and moan about!" Rock exclaimed. "The people don't care about what you bitch and moan about!"

As Lance went to throw a punch to the Rock, The Rock dodged automatically and started to lay into the canadian with forceful slaps as Lance fell to the floor.

"You see what I just did there Michael Cole?" The Rock chirped coolly, unaffected by the attempt of Lance's punch. "I just laid the smackdown on his candy ass and Booker T is next!"

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"So for the folks who are just joining us now, Michael Cole was just interviewing former intercontinental champion Lance Storm who lost his intercontinental championship…" JR comentated.

"Before he was rudely interrupted by the people's chump The Rock!" Paul Hayman added.

"I wouldn't say he was rudely interrupted, he was trying to get help for Trish Stratus who had been left unconscious after a viscous attack… we have no idea who it was… but my bet's on those jezabels from the alliance!" JR replied as he defending his WWE team.

"You have no proof!" Paul scoffed.

"We don't need proof… who else would go out there way to attack Trish when she's scheduled to face Torrie Wilson and Stacy Kiebler and that traitor Ivory in a 6-person tag!" JR replied.

"Well maybe she tripped and fell…" Paul replied sarcastically.

"Of course she did!" JR replied just as sarcastic as his commentating partner before returning to informing the fans that had just tuned in to the Pay-Per-View Event. "Now folks… Trish has been taken to a hospital and we're yet to hear on her condition, we are informed however that Molly Holly will be replacing Trish in the 6-person tag team match… which is up next… followed by Jeff Hardy who is facing Rob Van Dam and defending his Hardcore Title in a Ladder Match!"

"We all know Rob Van Dam is going to retain the hardcore championship, he proved it at Invasion he is the better man!" Paul replied biased.

"Well I don't know about that Paul… Jeff Hardy is a fine wrestler, he's a risk taker that's for sure but he is the hardcore champion and he has had a fine reign" JR scoffed.

"Yes but RVD will win it back!" Paul chuckled. "He is the whole damn show and Jeff Hardy is just angry because he's got competition… RVD has everything that Jeff Hardy has and more… and he will win this match… you know… I know it… even the fans know it…"

"Well I think the young Hardy has every chance to win the match and he has more experience with Ladder matches…" JR continued to bicker with Paul.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Jeff paced up and down in his locker room as he watched the event, he was about to face RVD in a ladder match which needed all of his attention but with the news about Trish, he couldn't focus, he wanted to go straight to the hospital and see if she was okay, he knew if he even thought about leaving the arena before performing in his match - he could kiss his wrestling career goodbye.

"Wow that sucks about Trish…" Edge frowned as he kept Jeff company, he had been chilling with the enigma since his argument with his brother Christian. "...she could be really hurt."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Edge as he threw him a 'thanks for the reminder' look.

As Jeff continued to pace, the locker room swung open as Lita and Matt stormed through the room.

"Before you even think about it! Stop!" Matt warned his brother - Matt knew his brother, probably more than anybody. He knew the news about Trish would throw Jeff of his game, he knew Jeff was probably considering throwing the match to go and visit the blonde. He was about to put any ideas to rest. "You have been wanting this match for weeks, your rivalry with RVD is at it's peak… it's now or never… you need to focus on the match and nothing else!"

Jeff frowned as his brother continued to rant.

"I know you will be worried about that vixen…. God knows why you are even bothered about her anyway-" Matt continued.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Jeff warned his brother as they sized each other up.

"Guys stop!" Lita demanded as she broke the brother's up. "Jeff, I'm worried about Trish myself but me, Jacqueline and Molly just whipped the alliance sluts asses… now all you need to do is retain your hardcore title and we can all go and visit Trish together"

Lita looked at her boyfriend with a serious expression "All of us… as a team…"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine… but Jeff just don't screw up your match because of Trish… we don't need a repeat of Invasion…"

"Ahhhh it makes sense…." Edge piped up after watching Team Xtreme's bickering. "I knew there was something going on between you and Trish… Christian owes me 10 bucks… that reminds me… after watching your brotherly argument… I need to find my brother and apologise… we can't be arguing like you Hardy Boyz… that would totally decrease our awesomeness level…"

Lita rolled her eyes at Edge who swaggered out the locker room as she turned her attention to Matt and Jeff. "Jeff go out there and get your hardcore championship back… then we can all go and visit Trish at the hospital…"

"Don't screw this up!" Matt warned Jeff.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"Jeff Hardy is doing everything to retain his title!" JR commentates as he watches the match go on. It was a back and forth match, one Jeff or Rob would gain the momentum, the other would put a stop to it .

As Rob began to climb the ladders after Hardy was left on the mat lifeless, he shocked the arena by jumping up on his feet and the two battled on the ladders.

As the two battled at the top of the shaking ladders, Jeff surprised the challenger with a power bomb off of the ladders.

"Oh my god the impact!" JR exclaimed.

Jeff picked himself up as he began to climb the ladder, he had the title belt within his reach but his adrenaline had kicked in - he was a risk taker and tonight wouldn't be different.

Thoughts of the blonde entered his brain as he couldn't help but worry about her.

' _Stop thinking about her… focus'_

Jeff shook the thoughts of the injured blonde out of his head as he signalled for the Swanson bomb on the top of the ladder. If he was going to win this match, he was going to embarrass the alliance - the same way they embarrassed Trish.

As Jeff threw himself in the air, flying as he tried to perform the Swanton Bomb, RVD moved seconds before the impact leaving nothing but canvas for the enigma to collide with.

RVD began climbing the ladders, he had the same idea as Jeff - he wasn't going to win by grabbing the title because that wasn't enough, he wanted to prove who the best high flyer in the business really was.

As the challenger stood on the top of the ladders, the crowd erupted as he inflicted the five star frog splash fifteen feet in the air and executed his finishing move perfectly.

Although he performed the move, it took just as much energy and conflicted just as much damage to Rob. The two lay lifeless in the ring.

All Jeff could think about was the pain the blonde was in as she sat all alone in the hospital.

Rob got himself up off of the mat, he climbed the ladders while Jeff just lay there, consumed with his thoughts on the blonde.

Rob reached for the hardcore championship, in clipping it from above as he held it in the air; victorious.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

As Jeff Jeff hobbled backstage, his waist empty and his head hung low, his name being called snapped him back to reality.

"Jeff!" Matt's voice echoed through the arena. "What the hell was that you had every opportunity to win that match!"

"Matt can you just shut up for once in your life…" Jeff rolled his eyes not raising to his argumentative brothers tone.

"Your head is so far up Trish's ass you're losing sight of everything else!" Matt snarled. "Will you get it into your head that girl is bad news!"

"Why do you bust on her so much! What has she ever done to you? Lita has gave her a chance and they get on like a house on fire why can't you!" Jeff snapped back at Matt.

"It's not her I thought it was at first but it's you Jeff, you're completely reckless with your future and your willing to throw it all away over that blonde bimbo!" Matt exclaimed.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jeff hissed. "You would do the same for Lita!"

"Lita is my girlfriend! There's a difference!" Matt scoffed. "You take so many risks in the ring I don't get why you'd risk your heart in the hands of Trish…"

Jeff began to lose his patience with his brother, he clenched his first and forcefully punched his older brother in the face as Lita appeared from nowhere, as Matt and Jeff were about to erupt into a brawl, Lita pushed in between the brothers.

"Stop!" Lita screamed. "You need to stop this bickering and fighting, Matt I know you're trying to look out for Jeff but he's a big boy and you can't tell him who he can and can't hang around with!"

"You're picking his side?!" Matt exclaimed. "He just fucking punched me!"

"Jeff you shouldn't be punching Matt…" Lita scolded her best friend.

"He shouldn't be trying to control every aspect of my life from what to do in the ring to who I hang out with!" Jeff fumed as he tried to push past Lita and get to his brother.

"I'm looking out for you!" Matt frowned.

"I don't need you looking out for me… focus on your own life!" Jeff shouted as he stormed away from his brother and his brother's girlfriend.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy come back here!" Matt called out to his brother.

"Matt let him go…" Lita sighed.

"You stay out of this!" Matt hissed. "You're not helping!"

"What is that supposed to mean…" Lita frowned.

"You hanging around with Trish makes him think that it's okay to do the same!" Matt snapped.

"It is okay Matt… they like each other and will probably end up together… sooner or later… you're going to have to get used to that… maybe even one day you'll be happy your brother is finally opening up to somebody!" Lita exclaimed. "Now let's go…"

"Where are we going!" Matt huffed.

"I know exactly where Jeff is going to be." Lita announced.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

As the blue haired enigma walked through the hospital, he found himself in Trish's private room, her arm was in a sling as she watched the PPV on the tv screen in front of her.

"Hardy, what are you doing here?" Trish's eyes widened at the shock of Jeff turning up.

"I've come to see how you are… I had my own match or I'd be here sooner…" Jeff replied softly as he walked in the room and sat himself next to the blonde.

"I know I seen… sorry about your hardcore title… I know how much it mean to you…" Trish sighed - deep down she knew she was the reason he lost his match once again.

"It's just a belt… I'll get it back one day… besides I wanted to make sure you're okay… what's the verdict?" Jeff replied as he looked at the sling.

"It's a dislocated shoulder… they managed to pop it back into place… but I'll be out of action for a minimum of 12 weeks…" Trish sighed. "...stupid alliance bitches, they think they're so tough attacking me from behind, it took a steel chair to do some real damage…"

"You're tougher than you look aint ya Stratus?" Jeff smirked. "It sucks… 12 weeks huh?"

The dread fell into Jeff and Trish's stomachs - were they really not going to see each other for 12 weeks?

"Yeah…" Trish frowned.

The silence took over the room as they both avoided eye contact, both lost in their own thoughts yet both thinking the same thing.

A knock on the door interrupted their silence as Matt and Lita walked through the room.

"Hey Trish… just so you know I totally whipped their skinny butts all over the ring!" Lita smiled as she walked into the room, Matt following behind her with a sulking face.

"I seen… I just wish I was there to help…" Trish frowned.

"You'll be back in no time!" Lita reassured.

"She won't be back for 12 weeks… minimum…" Jeff sighed.

Matt looked at the expression on his younger brother and felt bad for him, maybe he was being to hard on him, Trish was the first girl that had caught the young enigma's attention in the whole time they had been in the WWE, perhaps even since high school. Jeff was so shut off - especially when it came to women.

"Jeff… can I have a word?" Matt asked, his tone was less aggressive as Jeff looked at him and sighed. "Oh and I'm sorry about your injury Trish… I hope you make a speedy recovery..."

Jeff noticed Matt making a slight effort with Trish which encouraged his decision to go out and speak to his brother, as they stood in the corridor, Jeff stood straight with his arms crossed defensively not making eye contact with his brother.

"I'm sorry man… you're right… I've been on your case recently and I was wrong… I just know you're letting your feelings for Trish become a problem in your wrestling and I don't want you throwing away your dream over some girl…" Matt sighed. "...then I realised if you care about her well being more than your wrestling career… she must be pretty special."

"I'm not throwing away my career, I love wrestling, I loved being hardcore champion but I also love-" Jeff stopped as he realised what he was about to say.

"Trish…" Matt nodded. "yeah … I kinda thought you might say that… you should tell her man…"

"How?" Jeff sighed. "She's going to be out of action for at least three months…"

"She's here right now?" Matt shrugged.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"You need to tell Jeff how you feel…" Lita blurted out.

"My shoulders dislocated, it's going to take 12 weeks minimum to heal, it could take even longer to actually get back in the ring… face it Lita… we're just not meant to be…" Trish sighed.

"Do you really think that or are you just trying to find another reason why you shouldn't tell him…" Lita replied back bluntly. "Trish if you never tell him you'll never know…"

Jeff knocked back on the door as Lita looked between the two, Jeff stood at the door as Lita stood up from her chair.

"I'll give you two a moment…" Lita smiled as she walked out of the room.

"What was Matt talking to you about?" Trish asked.

"I think the same thing you and Lita were discussing…" Jeff chuckled as the two blushed at each other, Trish bit her lip anxiously as Jeff began to speak again. "...look Trish… I…"

"I know…" Trish nodded. "I… do too…"

Jeff and Trish couldn't help but grin at each other and began laughing.

"Why didn't you say anything? You should've told me when you were pissed at Torrie flirting with me, you're the one who said it wouldn't ever happen…" Jeff frowned.

"I don't know Hardy… I was nervous…" Trish chuckled.

"Yeah I know what you mean.. I wanted to say it a few times… but…" Jeff chuckled back nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So… what now?"

"It's not exactly ideal is it… I mean I'm not going to see you for the next few months… I'm going home to rest up…" Trish sighed.

"Well I could come with you, I could do with the time off and you need somebody to look after you…" Jeff wiggled his eyebrows jokingly.

Trish chuckled. "I can't let you do that Hardy… you love wrestling."

"I know but I also love… you." Jeff gulped nervously as he stood next to her hospital bed.

Trish couldn't help but grin as she pulled him to her height and engulfed him into a long awaited kiss, the kiss was sweet and passionate. It was everything she had dreamed it would be and more, the taste of his lips, the tender touch, it was special. She had never felt anything like it.

As the two pulled away, the smiles still etched into their faces.

"I think I love you too…" Trish blushed. "But this isn't going to work… not now I'm sidelined… I can't let you take the time off… not for me… you're destined to be one of the greatest wrestlers in the history of this industry and you can't take time off every time I hurt myself or get distracted by me… I won't allow it…"

"Trish…." Jeff tried to argue as she placed a finger on his lips.

"No more talking… just lie with me… for a while." Trish smiled as Jeff jumped on the hospital bed next to her, she placed her blonde head on his shoulder as they both realized this would be the last they seen each other for three months.


	12. 3 Months Too Long

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN WWE CHARACTERS.**

 **A/N - IT'S WEIRD TO UPDATE A CHAPTER THIS SHORT, I NORMALLY WRITE SUPER LONG ONES LOL :-) HOPE YOU ENJOY AND READ AND REVIEW AS IT MAKES MY DAY TO READ YOUR OPINIONS.**

Three months had gone by since Trish was sidelined from her injury, she was cleared by the doctors and went back into training to get rid of any ringrust that may of occured during her time off. The blonde had been told to visit Vince for a meeting regarding her return, she was super nervous and excited. She had missed being in the ring, she missed being on the road and her friends; one friend in particular. She hadn't spoke to Jeff in a while, the first few weeks they spoke all the time via text messages but the contact soon faded; she knew what it was like being on the road all the time and she didn't take it personal.

Nerves were setting in as she made her way to the arena, in a private limousine that was sent by Vince. Mr McMahon had told her that he didn't want to tell anybody about Trish's return as he wanted the element of surprise against the alliance, the war between the alliance and WWE was still going strong. Vince and his children had agreed for winner takes all match at Survivor Series, they would unify championships such as tag team championships between the Hardy Boyz who were the WWE tag team champions and The Dudley Boys who were the WCW tag team champions and the main event which would consist of Team WWE vs Team Alliance would be the final decision for the future of sports entertainment. There was also a six-pack challenge for the vacant women's championship but the women who would compete in the match hadn't yet been chosen.

Trish had been keeping up on the events of the war, she had watched every episode of Raw and Smackdown and had been keeping up with the pay-per-views since SummerSlam. Trish was even surprised to find out that Torrie Wilson had switched sides to the WWE after getting involved with japanese wrestler Tajiri while Molly Holly had turned on her boyfriend Spike to become Hurricane Helm's sidekick Might Molly, Edge and Christian had parted ways and Christian had become a proud member of the alliance and even Kurt Angel had parted ways joining the team of the Alliance, it was true a lot had changed in three months away from the company but after watching all the shows and live events, she felt as if she knew everything and that nothing could surprise her.

As the limousine pulled up outside the arena, her butterflies were running wild in her toned stomach. She wore a pair of light blue mom jeans and a black crop tee, her stomach was barely covered by her attire but she looked fabulous as she finished off her outfit with her black leather jacket and black vans. Her golden hair had grown an inch since she had last been in the company and her normally shoulder length hair was now a bit further down her. She was totally fresh faced without a drop of makeup touching her skin apart from a bit of mascara and lipgloss but her hazel eyes were covered with a pair of black designer sunglasses along with her signature black cowboy hat. Trish was in better shape than ever before, her curvy body was extremely toned as she had been working out every hour god sends to increase the time she could get back in the ring and she looked healthier than ever.

Trish strutted through the arena as she was instructed to go straight to Mr McMahon's office, she was told to keep a low profile and avoid people seeing her. The plan had already messed up when she bumped straight into one of her attackers - Torrie Wilson.

"Oh my god Trish! You're back!" Torrie smiled.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your boob implants out of your chest and stick them down your throat!" Trish exclaimed in a hostile tone.

"Like you can talk about implants…" Torrie scoffed. "Look Trish I know I was there when you got injured and I'm really sorry but I didn't actually hit you in fact I was trying to get them to stop, I didn't agree with what they did to you and I don't know if you've seen but I'm with Team WWE now and Stacy turned on me so I guess it's karma… I know we will never exactly be BFF's but I just want you to know that I'm so sorry… I hope you can forgive me…"

"You're right we will never be BFF's." Trish replied. "Stay out of my way Torrie and nobody is supposed to know that I'm here right now so I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself…"

"No worries…" Torrie smiled politely. "I wonder what Jeff will say now you're back you do know-"

"I really don't want to talk about this with you." Trish cut off the blonde opposite her. "I have to go and see Vince about my return so I gotta go…

Torrie frowned, she wish Trish would let her finish her sentence but she understood her reasons for not wanting to speak to her. Torrie hoped that one day Trish would change her mind about the two being friends, switching sides from the alliance to the WWE - it was a lonely place especially when you used to be the enemy. The alliance accepted members of the opposite team with open arms believing it was a victory, the superstars of WWE were not as open to the idea.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

As Vince sat in his office, he watched the live event on the monitor in his office. A knock on the door broke the chairman's attention. "Come in."

Trish pushed the door as she smiled sheepishly and crept in the office. "Hi Vince."

"Trish Stratus, it's good to see you and you look better than ever… I think the time off has done you good!" Vince said as he scanned her body from head to toe, approving of her toned body.

Trish stood uncomfortably as she played with her fingers nervously but managed to force a smile on her face, the last thing she wanted was to offend him. "Thank you Vince, I'm glad to be back."

"Please Trish take a seat…" Vince instructed as he used his hands to signal the seat in front of his desk. Trish nodded obediently as she sat in the chair, her legs closed as her hands rested on her thigh as Vince continued to speak. "...So I know we were just supposed to have a meeting today but I'm picking my team for the six pack challenge and you will be on those women representing team WWE, therefore we will be announcing your return tonight… in fact it will be in around twenty minutes so you better go and get some makeup on and make yourself look more presentable… you won't be wrestling so you don't need to change your attire… it will be a shock return and I'm sure the fans will be thrilled with your return."

"Wow Vince… thank you…" Trish gasped, she wasn't expecting to be given the opportunity when she was just returning to the company, it excited her and she was ready to grab the bull by both horns.

"No need to thank me, it's a business decision, you've been sorely missed by the superstars and the fans and I've also been speaking to your trainers and they said you've come back with a fighting spirit, that is exactly what we need at this moment in time!" Vince nodded. "Now tell the girls in hair and make up to hurry up, you need to be on stage when I call you out in 25 minutes. Chop chop."

Trish nodded enthusiastically as she stormed out of the office straight to hair and makeup.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Vince's music began to play as he swaggered down the ramp with a smug smile on his face, he normally received boo's from the crowd and was always seen as the villain yet the loyal fans of WWE had been cheering since the invasion, as much as they couldn't stand the son of a bitch they wouldn't want him to be ran out of the business by the alliance.

As he stood in the middle of the ring, he signalled for a microphone.

"As you all know this sunday at Survivor Series, it'll be team WWE vs the alliance one last time… the winner takes all… if the alliance win that means this is the end of the world wrestling entertainment…" Vince explained.

The crowd booed at Vince's words as he nodded his head in agreement.

"I know I know… I feel the same way but I have no doubt in my mind that WWE is the superior brand and that we will prove to everybody including the alliance why we are the number one spot in the sports entertainment business today… I am Vincent Kennedy McMahon… I am the creator of this industry and my god I'll be damned if I let my spoilt, ungrateful bastards of children kill this company and my legacy!" Vince announced passionately which got the crowd worked up and cheering ecstatically. "Now the reason I've come out here today is not to trash talk the alliance, actions speak louder than words and we will show the alliance just what we're capable off at Survivor Series this sunday… the reason I have come out here today was to announce the divas that will be competing in the six-pack challenge for the vacant WWE womens championship!"

The crowd cheered and began chanting 'puppies' eagerly which caused Mr McMahon to smirk.

"So I'd like to announce the first diva from WWE who will be representing my company this sunday… she's fiery, she's got heart and she's definitely tough enough… give it up for my first pick… Jacqueline!" Vince bellowed through the arena.

Jacqueline's theme music went off and the crowd cheered as she strutted down the ramp, she was definitely tough enough, she was one of the toughest women in the industry, she waved at the fans as she got in the middle of the ring as she shook Vince's hand.

"The second diva from WWE who will be representing my company, she's reckless, she's a risk taker and she's about to take this match to the extreme… give up for Lita!"

The crowd erupted as Lita's theme music went off, she rocked along to the music as she threw up her signature Team Xtreme signal which just made the crowd cheer more. She bounced into the ring with her signature combat pants which revealed an illuminous pink thong and her black crop top with illuminous pink long sleeve fishnet crop over.

As the redhead stood in the centre of the ring, the crowd began to chant her name which she nodded too with a smile on her face, she was ready to become women's champion again, she was ready to take out whoever she needed too to become the number one diva in sports entertainment.

Lita looked at Jacqueline, nodding her head with respect and looked at Vince as she told him she was ready, the crowd couldn't hear as she didn't have a microphone.

"Now… the third diva who will be representing WWE… there has been rumours about who will be my last member some have said Torrie Wilson, some have said I have recruited old divas or been on the search for new divas… I want to put those rumours to rest as there is somebody nobody has gave a second thought… somebody with a lot of potential… somebody who I believe will be my wild card in this match and had every chance to become women's champion… she offers 100% stratusfaction guarenteed so please give it up for-" Vince smiled as the crowd waited in suspense.

Trish's theme music went off, the crowd went wild.

"The returning Trish Stratus!"

"Wow… it's… it's… Trish Stratus!" JR commentated. "She's back and she's looking better than ever, if that isn't a shock I don't know what is!"

"Yeah well I think this is a stupid move on the part of the WWE!" Paul shot down. "You have the likes of Jacqueline, Lita… yes Trish is good to look at but she's not a real wrestler, she has no chance in this match especially with who the winning team Alliance has chose…"

"You can say what you want but Trish Stratus has won many matches against the alliance in the past and I wouldn't write her off just yet Paul…" JR hit back.

"Well I think Mr McMahon has just made our job to win the women's title a lot easier…" Paul chimed with glee in his voice.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Jeff's eyes widened as he watched the screen, his jaw dropped to the floor, she was back, he couldn't believe it, she hadn't told him she was coming back, he hadn't tried to speak to her either but that was a different story altogether.

Matt looked at his brother. "You okay bro?"

Jeff nodded, watching the blonde left him speechless as he looked at his brother quickly changing his mind by shaking his head. "I didn't know she would be back yet…"

"I know dude… I don't think anyone did…" Matt replied sympathetically. "What does this mean?"

"It means I need to talk to her…" Jeff replied as he stormed out of the Hardy's locker room.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

As Trish stood in the ring, the shock was evident on Lita's face. Trish smiled at her and although the redhead smiled back, Trish could tell there was something on her friend's mind. Sure they were going to be facing each other at Survivor Series, the two were competitive and both wanted the womens title but she knew somehow it wasn't related to the match.

Vince passed Trish the microphone signalling for her to say a few words.

"Thank you Vince… as you all know I've been sidelined for the last three months due to a viscous sneak attack by the alliance bitches… and I know what a lot of you are thinking… I don't stand a chance in this match up… well let me tell you something… do you know what it's like to be put out of work? Do you know what it's like to watch all your fellow colleagues on your screen and know you should be there? This sunday at Survivor Series, this is personal because you bitches made it personal… I will get my revenge in that ring… I will prove to everybody that I have what it takes to become women's champion… I will promise with a 100% stratusfaction guaranteed…" Trish smiled as the crowd cheered. "I know I'm in the ring with some of the best women wrestlers to ever work in the industry… Jacqueline you are definitely tough… Lita you are a good friend… but ladies don't take me lightly… I am back with a bang!"

Jacqueline nodded in respect with Trish as her music began to play, the two shook hands as the crowd continued to go berserk. Trish noticed the shock of her return was still taking it's toll on the redhead as they began to get out of the ring and walk back up the ramp.

As the four returned backstage, Trish grabbed Lita by the arm as she tried to walk off. "Hey Trish? Oh hi Lita? I'm glad you're back… yeah so am I…" Trish mocked at Lita's ignorance.

"I'm sorry Trish I'm just shocked you're back so soon that's all." Lita forced a smile before pulling the blonde into a friendly hug. "How have you been?"

"I'm better than ever…." Trish nodded as she could tell something was on the redheads mind.

Lita smiled politely as she bit her lip. "Trish there's something you should know…"

"What's wrong?" Trish raised her perfectly arched eyebrow in the redheads direction.

"Trish you're back!" Jeff called out as he interrupted the conversation between the redhead and the blonde, he looked as if he had seen a ghost. It had only been three months, why was everybody so shook at the return of the blonde?

"I'll leave you two to talk…" Lita looked at Trish with a concerned look before she walked away from the pair.

"Hey!" Trish grinned as she pulled Jeff into a warm embrace, he smiled back as he wrapped his arms around her and she squeezed him slightly. She had missed his presence, his energy, she closed her eyes to take in the moment that she was sharing with the enigma. Jeff felt his heart race as she was back in his arms.

The two finally split as Trish could tell that something was in the air, Lita was being off with her and Jeff definitely had something on his mind, he was being quieter than usual and looked distracted. Trish decided to ignore it, she hadn't seen him for months, she had missed him.

"You're being super quiet, I was expecting a bigger reception to be honest I mean I've been out for three months! I was expecting banners and balloons and a welcome home cake!" Trish joked as Jeff managed to let out a chuckle.

Trish raised her eyebrow at the enigma. "Okay what's up with everyone? First Lita is acting weird and now you?"

"Trish I need to tell you something-" Jeff began to speak before getting interrupted.

"Hey baby! You had a great match before I'm so excited to see you beat those damn Dudleys at survivor series…" The brunette smiled as she walked over and placed a slow and passionate kiss on the lips of the enigma.

Trish felt as if she had been punched in the gut and then stabbed in the heart, her mouth dropped as she stared at the sight she was seeing. What the hell was happening?

As Jeff pulled away from the kiss, the brunette locked her arm around his waist as she cuddled into him, a proud grin on her face as she turned to face the blonde, who couldn't hide the shock, hurt and embarrassment on her expression.

"Trish Stratus… this is Beth Britt…" Jeff introduced awkwardly.

"Hi it's nice to meet you!" Beth grinned enthusiastically. "You're even prettier in person!"

"Beth Britt as in your ex girlfriend?" Trish looked at Jeff, her expression still as confused.

"Not ex… we got back together!" Beth chimed.

Trish inhaled deeply as she tried to digest the information and looked down at her feet as she fought the lump in her throat, she felt physically sick but she wasn't going to let that show, her defense mechanism went back up, she had faked her happiness throughout the whole of her relationship with Vince - she had become quite the actress..

As the blonde looked up at the couple, Jeff felt terrible, he didn't want her to find out, he didn't expect for her to be back so soon, he was automatically regretting the decision of getting back with his ex when he had seen the blonde in person, he saw how she tried to hide the hurt in her eyes but he knew her, he saw her soul every time their eyes locked, he knew he had made a huge mistake.

Trish forged a huge grin at the couple, more importantly at Beth, she couldn't look at Jeff in the eye, she couldn't deal with it. "I'm really happy for you guys… I better go…"

The blonde made eye contact with the enigma, he could sense the disgust in her eyes which went unnoticed by his girlfriend.

"I'll see you around Trish… I know you've been a good friend to Jeff… it'll be nice to get to know you better." Beth smiled at the blonde.

"Yeah… nice to meet you Beth…" Trish smiled back at the brunette, she wanted to hate her and be mad at her but she couldn't. It wasn't her who had betrayed her, who had embarrassed her, it was the one person who had stuck by her through everything, the one person she thought she could trust. Their eyes locked one more time before she gave one last weak smile and walked away, closing her eyes as she tried to erase the mental image of the man she loved locking lips with his ex-now-current girlfriend.

"I just need to talk to Trish for a second babe…" Jeff told Beth as he placed a kiss on his cheek. "Why don't you go find Matt and I'll catch up with you both in a few minutes…"

"Course…" Beth replied, still oblivious as she pulled him in for a deep kiss. Jeff didn't want to return the kiss but how could he not? She was his girlfriend.

"Trish… wait…" Jeff called out to the blonde who ignored his calls and continued walking, he finally caught up to her as he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Trish…. I-"

"It's fine…" Trish smiled, as much as she tried to hide her emotions, he saw right through her.

"Look-"

"No Jeff I get it… she's your ex… you have history… it's fine... " Trish replied delicately.

"I did mean what I said to you at the hospital…" Jeff sighed.

"No you didn't…" Trish smiled, it showed her breaking heart that was she was trying so hard to keep under control. "If you meant it, you wouldn't have let me find out this way…"

"Well we can still be friends right?" Jeff offered.

Trish shook her head. "I'm sorry Hardy… I can't…"


	13. Blurred Lines

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN WWE CHARACTERS.**

 **A/N - ANOTHER UPDATE LOL I'VE GOT MY INSPO BACK FOR THIS STORY AND HAVE SOMEHOW LOST IT FOR 'BEAUTIFUL,DIRTY,RICH' IT'S ALWAYS THE WAY ISN'T IT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, READ AND REVIEW, I LOVE TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS :-) P.S I'M DISAPPOINTED WITH JEFF MYSELF GUYS, HE SURPRISED ME AND I WROTE IT LOL**

It had been three days since Trish had learnt that he was once again dating his ex-girlfriend Beth Britt and Trish was handling it quite well (or so she thought). Trish never knew much about Beth, she knew they dated for a while and they had brief conversations about their relationship but from what Jeff had told Trish - he loved the brunette but he was never in love with her. This left the blonde in even more confusion as she tried to understand how they both went from confessing their love for each other to Jeff reuniting with his ex-girlfriend in the space of three months.

 _'You're not going to dwell on this…'_ Trish thought to herself as her eyes opened to the natural light shining through her hotel room, she had been awake for less than a minute and already thoughts of the newly reconciled couple flooded her brain. _'Jeff got back with Beth, he obviously loves her and you obviously made him realize that, it's fine, it's no big deal, it's totally cool'_

Trish was totally lying, she was feeling a range of emotions - from sadness to anger, from hurt to confusion, from betrayal to embarrassment but instead of accepting the emotions and how she was feeling, she decided to shove them to the back of her mind and act like she wasn't feeling nothing, she acted like she was fine with it - she was trying to convince herself as well as everybody else.

The blonde had managed to avoid Jeff and Beth for the previous few days but she knew that she would have to face them at Smackdown. Looking in the mirror, Trish decided to get herself ready for the day head of her. She rummaged through her case and decided she was going to go extremely casual to the arena, she placed on some black and red yoga pants which had mesh cut out on her thighs, the yoga pants enhanced her already firm buttocks and toned, thick thighs, the blonde threw on a black crop top and a crop hoodie which matched her red and black yoga pants. Her hair was placed in a messy bun on the top of her head as two strands of gold hair fell loosely and shaped her face. Once again she decided to wait and get her makeup done at the arena and decided to go and get some breakfast, she was already awake earlier than she should've been, she thought she would go and make the most of the day before they were transferred to the live show.

The hotel was pretty empty considering the whole of the roster were staying there, she arrived in the restaurant of the hotel as she sat on the table and scanned the menu, the presence of another wwe superstar taking her by surprise.

"It's Trish right?" The superstar asked as he towered over the blonde, he wore a patterned, silk versace shirt which was held together by one button in the middle, his well-built body barely covered and matched with black pants.

Trish looked up to find the Rock smiling down at her as he took of his blacked out sunglasses. The blonde began to stutter. "Y-y-y-eah… h-h-h-h-i…. r-r-r-rock…"

The two had barely spoke prior to his return, she was Vince's mistress at the time and The Rock and Vince had a long history of screwing each other over. She couldn't deny that he was extremely attractive and charming and something about his presence made her blush like a schoolgirl and all self-confidence went out the window, he was after all the great one.

The Rock chuckled at the nerves that were evident in the blonde's voice. "It's good to see you bounced back after the attack, do you mind if I sit down?"

Trish shook her head enthusiastically. "Of courseee… not…"

"Oh and please call me Dwayne…" The man flashed his million-dollar, charming smile as he sat in the seat opposite her and began to scan the menu himself.

"I… err… yeah… err… thank you…" Trish spluttered as she watched the man even with his arms covered she could see his biceps bulging through the shirt.

Dwayne raised his eyebrow at the blonde, his smile had turned into a confident smirk. "You don't have to be nervous, I don't bite, unless asked that is… spit it out…"

Trish chuckled and blushed at the confidence of Dwayne. "I wanted to say thank you again for getting me help that day…"

"I was just doing what anyone would do…" Dwayne shrugged off the apology coolly as he lifted his eyes from the menu and shot the blonde a flirtatious look. "Who in their right mind would leave a pretty mama like you lying unconscious on the floor…"

 _'There he goes calling me pretty again, stay calm, don't embarrass yourself…'_ Trish told herself as she she couldn't hide her cheeks turning a rosy red and giggled uncontrollably. _'That wasn't funny Trish why are you giggling, get it together girl'_

"So… you ready to get back in the ring?" Dwayne quickly changed the subject, he noticed he was having an effect on the girl which wasn't a surprise as he had that effect on most women he came into contact with. In fact it wasn't just women, men also got affected by the Rock's charm.

Trish nodded eagerly. "Yeah I can't wait to get my hands on that Ivory, I mean Stacy is a bitch don't get me wrong but Ivory took it too far with the steel chair…"

"Oh my god you're The Rock! The Great One! The People's Champ! I'm sorry you've been waiting here for long, I'll take your order right now, I'm a huge fan, I know you're going to lead the WWE to victory this Sunday, in fact I actually hope it gets down to you and Austin as the last guys, he deserves to get the smack layed down on his candy ass for screwing you out of the title at Wrestlemania!" The waiter raved excitedly as his hand trembled against the notepad in his other hand.

"Thanks Jabroni…" Dwayne chuckled.

"Oh my god The Rock just called me a Jabroni…" The waiter gasped. "I can't wait to tell my friends, they won't believe me but I will remember this moment forever…"

Dwayne raised an eyebrow at the waiter. "Do you want to take the ladies order?"

"Of course sir!" The waiter nodded before turning his attention to Trish. "I love your puppies!"

Trish looked at him with her eyebrows raised as she let out an exasperated chuckle.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa… whoa!" Dwayne exclaimed. "You don't speak to the pretty mama like that, where's your respect! Apologize to the lady!"

"I'm so sorry Miss Stratus…" The waiter blinked nervously. "I didn't mean to offend you!"

"It's fine honestly…" Trish chuckled.

"What can I get for you?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have some avocado toast with poached eggs, a tropical fruit salad and banana and peanut butter smoothie and a glass of orange juice… room 456…" Trish smiled politely.

"I'll have the spinach omelet and a protein smoothie… room 562" Dwayne added.

The waiter nodded before imitating his idol. "Right away sir! If you smell what the chef is cooking…"

Dwayne gave the waiter a disapproving head shake but secretly he wanted to laugh, he loved how excited his fans got when they were in is presence but he also stayed in character a lot of the time, The Rock and Dwayne were two different people, well they weren't completely different in fact The Rock was just more dramatic than Dwayne.

"I'm sorry!" The waiter opened his eyes wide. "I'll get your food out right away, sir great one!"

-x-x-x-x-

Matt and Lita stood in the elevator as they took the lift to the ground floor where the restaurant was based. Matt smiled at his girlfriend.

"Isn't this great, me and you, Jeff and Beth… we've had no disagreements, no fights, everybody's happy, no drama, all's right with the world!" Matt beamed as he kissed his girl on the forehead.

"I don't know…" Lita shrugged. "I feel kind of bad on Trish…"

"Screw her!" Matt exclaimed. "Look how peaceful our lives have been since she hasn't been around Jeff, he's winning his matches, we're not arguing, trust me getting back with Beth was the best thing for all of us!"

"I don't know I think Jeff isn't completely happy..." Lita disagreed.

Matt screwed his face in annoyance.

"Look it is clear that he has feelings for Trish and she has feelings for him…" Lita half-smiled as they walked out of the elevator and through the lobby til they got in the restaurant, the two were surprised to see Trish and The Rock laughing extremely loudly.

"Some feelings… she's already moving on…" Matt sniped as he watched the blonde and The Rock enjoying one another's company. "I told you she's a no good bimbo and she hasn't got Jeff's best intentions at heart"

"So then here I am at Comic Con, Robin Williams is there and I approach him but I'm nervous as hell…" Dwayne chuckled.

"You get nervous I couldn't imagine?" Trish chuckled back as she was intrigued with every word that he was saying.

"That's right pretty mama… even The Rock gets nervous…" Dwayne smirked as Trish blushed once again as he continued to nickname her. "...so I go up to him and I go 'hey I just want to say you're my biggest fan'"

Trish laughed. "Oh my god you didn't!"

"I did…" Dwayne chuckled, shaking his head at the memory of the event. "Then I was like 'oh shit I meant the opposite' and we laughed and he shook my hand and told me it was great to meet me but moral of the story is… you don't need to be nervous around me… even the great one gets nervous from time to time…"

Trish felt more relaxed around Dwayne as their conversation had been flowing effortless.

"Well that makes me feel a lot better!" Trish chuckled as she went to sip the orange juice from the glass and completely missed her mouth and poured it all over herself, her face went as red as a tomato as she couldn't believe she had been so clumsy.

"You do know you're supposed to get some in your mouth right?" Dwayne laughed.

-x-x-x-x-

Jeff and Beth had been in the hotel room getting ready for the day ahead of them, they had agreed to meet Lita and Matt for breakfast. They walked into the restaurant, a frown quickly engulfed Jeff's face when he spotted Trish and The Rock sat laughing at the table, he had been helping Trish wipe the orange juice off of her clothes.

"Oh my god they would totally make a cute couple!" Beth smiled as she noticed Jeff looking in the direction of the blonde and the people's champion. "Do you think they're dating?"

"Of course not!" Jeff replied bluntly, the tone shook Beth slightly. "I mean I don't even think that they really know each other, I never see them hang out or anything…"

As Trish and The Rock had finished their breakfast, leaving nothing but empty plates on the table, the couple watched as The Rock lifted Trish's hand to his lips, kissing it softly before he left. Jeff got even more annoyed when he noticed the blush that came up on Trish's cheeks after the encounter.

"To be honest he's hot… she's hot… why wouldn't they be attracted to each other?" Beth continued to talk about the subject. "I mean look at her she's literally in yoga pants and a hoodie, she's got no makeup on and she still looks so naturally pretty and then you have The Rock… I mean c'mon that body, that face, that smile… they'd be perfect for each other!"

"Okay Beth… I get it…" Jeff rolled his eyes at his oblivious girlfriend as they made their way to the table where Matt and Lita were sitting behind Trish. Trish had not yet noticed that any of her fellow superstars were in the room.

"Good morning sunshine!" Matt teased Jeff whose face screamed a thousand words.

Jeff threw daggers at Matt as he skim read the menu in front of him, ignoring the sarcasm in his older brother's tone.

"Don't worry about him, he's been a cranky bum this morning!" Beth giggled as she squeezed Jeff's cheek gently.

Lita raised an eyebrow at the brunette, containing the laughter inside. Lita didn't mind Beth but at times she found her annoying, she hadn't spoke to Jeff about his decision to get back with his ex or where it came from, mostly because the two hadn't been left on their own recently. Lita had a feeling Matt was the mastermind behind the great reunion and even though Jeff was her friend first, she felt bad on Trish.

As Trish got up from the table, she turned to find Jeff, Beth, Matt and Lita all sat at the table. Her eyes locked on to Lita who gave her a weak smile, unsure whether the gesture would be returned. "Hey Trish!" Lita called out.

Matt looked up and scowled when he seen the blonde, he really didn't like her and was happy that Jeff had finally put her in his past, he believed Beth was a better fit, she wasn't a blonde bimbo who's drama got in the way of Jeff's career and focus.

Beth turned around and grinned at the blonde and waved, still oblivious to the fact that Jeff and Trish had told each other their true feelings, weeks before she had got back together with her ex.

Jeff turned around and received daggers from the blonde, who flashed her white, sparkling smile at everybody else - Jeff knew her too well and he knew it was fake.

"Oh my god you and The Rock huh?" Beth insinuated. "You two would make a super hot couple!"

Lita looked at Jeff and noticed the jealousy in his eyes. _'Ha that's what you get'_

Matt smirked at Beth, completely blanking the blonde and refusing to give her eye contact or even acknowledge her presence.

Trish raised an eyebrow, baffled. "Oh, no that's nothing…"

"Well you're hot and he's hot… you're both single right?" Beth wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "You guys should totally set her up on a date with him!"

Jeff glared at Beth. _'Will you shut the fuck up'_

Matt nodded his head in agreement, getting involved in the conversation for the first time. "What a great idea Beth…"

Jeff scoffed. "Trish wouldn't be interested in The Rock..."

Trish frowned at the nerve of Jeff. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lita shook her head at Jeff, she wasn't quite sure why he was getting annoyed. He was the one who got himself in this mess, she looked at Trish and smiled before taking a dig at Jeff. "You know what Beth is right, I mean you're both single, you're definitely not involved in anyone and nobody could blame you for going on a date with one of the hottest superstars in wrestling today…"

Jeff scowled at Lita who smirked back at him, unfazed.

"You know what guys…" Trish smiled trying to hold in her anger. "Don't worry about my love life, I'm more than capable of getting myself a date…"

As Trish walked away, Lita caught up to her quickly, still insight of the table but far enough they couldn't hear the conversation.

"Look Trish…." Lita began.

"Don't say anything… it's cool…" Trish shot down stubbornly with her hands across her chest.

"I should've told you…" Lita admitted.

"It hurts that Jeff is dating someone, I'm a bit disappointed if I'm honest but I could get over it and we could've been friends, the thing that hurts the most is I return from an injury after being out of action for three months and nobody warns me the guy I'm in love with, the guy who said he loves me too has just moved on like it's nothing…you didn't even tell me!" Trish replied calmly, she didn't raise her voice or cause a scene.

"I know I'm sorry… look I'm your friend-"

"No you're not my friend… friends don't do that to one another…" Trish shot down coldly, she was hurting but she came across as cold as ice, her exterior was tough and the bitch that she portrayed previously in the year was back. Lita was taken back by the seriousness in Trish's eyes, the Trish she had come to call her friend had disappeared. Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned.

-x-x-x-x-

The superstars all waited outside the hotel, Trish was stood on her own, her resting bitch face was etched into her face as she waited for the minibus to pick her up. Torrie slipped in next to Trish, the taller blonde look preoccupied with filing her nails as Trish raised an eyebrow at the audacity of the diva standing next to her, she had warned Torrie to stay out of her way.

"Excuse me bitch?" Trish scoffed. "Are you lost or have you had one too many blows to the head of me in recent weeks, didn't I tell you to stay out of my way?"

"Oh girl I don't know why you're mad at me…" Torrie brushed off the comment as she stopped filing her nails for a second, taking a deep breathe and returning to her nails. "I tried to warn you."

"What are you talking?" Trish raised an eyebrow, she knew what she was talking about but she wouldn't give Torrie Wilson the satisfaction.

"Don't act dumb, we all know that blonde is fake girl you have no excuse…" Torrie smirked, giving Trish a side-eye stare.

"Takes one to know one…" Trish smiled back sarcastically.

"Look for what it's worth I'm really sorry about Jeff but I can't say that I'm surprised, I mean he stood me up, if he can stand this up - (she used her hands to signal her body before doing the same to Trish's body) - then there was never any hope for you!" Torrie replied seriously.

Trish took a deep breath as she rolled her eyes at Torrie. "Torrie I swear to god-"

"What?!" Torrie gasped dramatically. "I'm just saying if he's choosing that trailer trash over you or me then there's something seriously wrong in his head, then again, his hair is multicolored so it kind of shows he's not all there… it's kind of a big red flag when you think about it..."

"You're not even in my league Torrie… we're not the same, we don't relate, this doesn't make us friends… and let's be honest the only reason you were ever interested in Jeff was to piss me off let's not pretend it was anything else" Trish replied bluntly.

"Okay I admit he's cute and all but he's not really my type… I mean c'mon… multicolored hair!" Torrie replied, her tone was consistently sassy as she finally faced the fellow blonde and smile.

"What do you want Torrie?" Trish rolled her eyes getting bored of the conversation.

"Look I know we're never gonna be BFF's but I'm not trying to be, what I am trying to be is an allie… think about it… Lita was your friend and she let you down but what I am is an allie, hence why I tried to warn you about Mr and Mrs North Carolina's reunion on Raw..." Torrie explained.

"Are you being serious right now?" Trish chuckled in disbelief. "You're actually a crazy bitch."

"That may be true but who else have you got in this company Trish…" Torrie shrugged.

"I don't need nobody, never have and never will." Trish smiled as the minivan pulled up but her smile dissolved as she noticed Jeff, Matt, Lita and Beth stand in the queue to get in the same vehicle.

"Are you sure about that?" Torrie asked Trish smugly as she looked blatantly between her and team Xtreme. "Going once, going twice…"

"Fine!" Trish huffed. "I feel like I'm going to regret this but just sit next to me…"

"Awwwe, I knew you would come around eventually." Torrie grinned enthusiastically as she pulled Trish into a hug which caused Team Xtreme to throw some funny looks Trish's way.

"If you don't let go off me in five seconds I will get the Undertaker to kidnap you and bury you alive!" Trish warned.

"You're so hostile, I think you need to get laid and get rid of all that sexual frustration you have going on…" Torrie teased Trish as they got in the minivan and sat on two seats near the back.

Jeff and Lita looked at one another, confused as to why Torrie and Trish were sitting together.

"Since when are those two friendly?" Jeff raised an eyebrow and muttered to Lita quietly so that Beth and Matt didn't hear, not that they would notice, they were too caught up in their own conversation to even noticed that Jeff and Lita were whispering to one another.

"I'm guessing they just joined the _I-Got-Fucked-Over-By-Jeff-Hardy_ Club…" Lita replied back to Jeff with a disappointed tone.

-x-x-x-x-

Torrie and Trish sat in the canteen, they had just come from hair and makeup and they were waiting for the show to start. Trish had her all black latex jumpsuit which revealed her arms and her breasts but covered her legs, it fit her hourglass figure like a glove. Her golden blonde hair was poker straight and her makeup enhanced her features perfectly without looking she was caked in powder. Torrie wore a red latex crop top that covered her boobs yet revealed her arms and shoulders, red latex flares with a pair of red latex gloves. A signature look she would wear during her her time in WCW, her long icy blonde hair was half-up and half down and she wore a pair of rectangle, pink tinted sunglasses.

"You look like a drag queen." Trish commentated as Torrie looked at herself in her compact mirror.

Torrie smirked back at Trish with far-from-amused expression. "I get why you mostly where black, it's really flattering for plus size girls."

"Only a dog wants a bone Torrie…" Trish replied unfazed by the insult.

"You need at least three dogs for your bones…" Torrie shot back.

"Well personally ladies I think you both look pretty awesome…" Edge appeared and sat down on the table, he himself prepared for the show.

"Really? I would have never guessed…" Trish rolled her eyes, the sarcasm was thick in her voice.

"Where's that red haired maniac you normally hang around with…" Edge looked at Trish before eyeing up Torrie.

"She's been replaced by yours truly." Torrie grinned proudly.

Edge raised an eyebrow at Trish. "I thought you two hated each other."

"My options were limited, it's a temporary position." Trish shrugged.

"She thinks that but I'm like herpes, once you have me you got me for life!" Torrie beamed as Trish and Edge looked at each other in confusion.

"Note to self, never try to hook up with Torrie…" Edge muttered.

Torrie rolled her eyes playfully and smirked. "In your dreams crocodile teeth…"

"That's right I heard you prefer the Asian fusion…" Edge wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes I'm dating Tajiri… that is true…" Torrie smiled.

"How does that work I mean does he even speak English?" Edge chuckled. "I bet the only words he understands are sushi and Godzilla…"

"We share the same language…" Torrie shot back at Edge dramatically. "It's the language of luuurve…."

"Oh please stop before I barf in my mouth!" Trish heaved.

"She's just mad because she got dumped before she even got in a relationship." Torrie smirked back bitchily.

Trish glared at her new-found allie, her eyes narrowing at the comment. _'okay that one hurt'_

"Oh yeah that's right, rainbow wig is dating his ex again… ouch…" Edge responded. "For what it's worth Trish… your ass is way better than hers and your boobs and your face… and you're Canadian… and you're totally awesome approved by King Edge of Awesomeness"

"I know…" Trish couldn't help but chuckle at Edge but deep down, no matter how many compliments she would receive it didn't take away the fact that the man she loved was dating another woman. "It sucks about you and Christian not speaking no more…"

"Yeah well he sucks…" Edge replied bitterly and immaturely as he blew raspberries from his tongue. "I'm way more awesome than he'll ever be… I literally reek of awesomeness"

"You reek of something, did you just let one off?" Torrie frowned as she sniffed up.

"That's the smell of awesome…" Edge nodded proudly.

"It smells of something, cabbage maybe… definitely not awesome…" Trish frowned as she fake heaved at the smell of Edge letting gas out.

"Cabbage is full of vitamin C and antioxidants… it is pretty awesome" Edge defended the leafy plant. "Yes it causes gas but I've got a healthy gut and that's the most important thing."

"Your gut smells far from healthy…" Torrie continued as her and Trish laughed with each other.

"You could give Rikishi a run for his money!" Trish giggled along with Torrie.

Tajiri rushes into the canteen and speaking Japanese erratically as Torrie nods along as if she could understand every word he was saying leaving Trish and Edge looking confused.

"He says you're both up next, you and Tajiri vs William Regal and Test…" Torrie smiled as she translated her boyfriend's language.

"How do you know what he's saying?" Edge asked confused, his mind blown away by Torrie's translations.

"I told you we have a special connection…" Torrie grinned. "And JR just announced it on commentary…"

"We best get going to the ring then…" Edge chuckled as he and Torrie picked themselves up off of the table and followed Tajiri out of the canteen, Torrie linking arms with her boyfriend.

"See you later loser…" Torrie exclaimed to Trish.

-x-x-x-x-

"I'm going to go find Trish… I don't think she knows we're in a tag team match against Stacy and Mighty Molly…" Lita announced to Jeff, Matt and Beth who were all in the Hardy locker room. "I'm guessing she'll be in the canteen…."

"Well I'll come with you! I'm starved and we all get to have a bit of girl time!" Beth grinned. "I'd love to get to know Trish better, she's obviously close with you guys so it would make sense right?"

"Personally not a fan..." Matt replied snobbishly.

Jeff looked at Lita with wide eyes, he didn't want Beth to go near Trish, he didn't want her to feel like he was rubbing her face in anything, he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had. How had he been so stupid to get himself in this situation, if he never coincidentally seen Beth in the club after the show one night, he would've never been given the idea to get back with her.

"Er… I'm not sure that's a great idea…" Jeff replied.

Beth looked up confused at Jeff and Lita, Matt shook his head at Jeff.

"Why not?" Beth frowned.

"It's just not… leave it at that…" Jeff snapped impatiently.

"Jeff is right… I need to clear something up with Trish and it could get heated… she's kind of pissed off with me…" Lita explained to Beth without wanting to give to much detail but also wanting to solve the tension Jeff had just created, she loved Jeff like a brother but he was being an ass.

"Why is she pissed off with you?" Beth continued to press for information, she noticed Jeff and Lita's glances at each other and began to grow more curious. She had picked up on some weird vibes but she couldn't put her finger on it, the seed had been planted and she wanted answers.

"It's kind of a long story…" Lita attempted to avoid the story. "We're just in a bit of a rocky patch in our friendship that's all..."

"She's a bitch anyway…" Matt uttered. "You don't owe her anything, none of us owe that cheap slut anything!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jeff snapped at Matt, which raised Beth's suspicions even more.

"It's true though…" Matt shrugged.

"She's not a bitch, she's not a bimbo and she's not a slut, quite frankly Matt your attitude towards her is disgraceful." Lita looked at her boyfriend with disgust. "Now I'm going to find my friend and sort this out because she's been out of action for three months and I'm pretty sure she needs somebody to talk to right now…"

Jeff looked down in guilt while Matt rolled his eyes. Beth sat in confusion as she tried to unravel the puzzle, what had happened between Lita and Trish? Why was the subject so touchy with Jeff? What was it that Team Xtreme refused to tell her?

-x-x-x-x-

Trish sat in the canteen as she watched the match on the monitor, Tajiri and Edge were in control of the momentum until Regal used the brass knuckles on Tajiri and Edge got a mouthful of Test's colossal right foot.

"Ooh that's going to sting…" Trish frowned and mumbled to herself. "I can't believe I managed that loose cannon Test for so long…."

"I hated you when you managed T&A…" Lita's voice caused the blonde to jump, Trish's eyes immediately narrowed when she seen the redhead in front of her. "You were a vindictive bitch."

"You're right I was pretty cool…" Trish smiled proudly. "I guess I've gone soft."

"No you're just not putting on an act no more, you're showing people the real you and you're great Trish, you're kind, you're bubbly, you're not the person you pretended to be when you managed T&A or the person you pretend to be when your affair with Mr McMahon came out or the person you pretended to be when you got back with Vince… you're not a vindictive bitch you're a genuine, kind person…" Lita said.

"What do you want Lita?" Trish replied coldly.

"I want to say that I'm sorry I didn't speak to you while you were injured and that you had to find out about Jeff and Beth, to be honest it was a bit of a shock to me-"

"A shock to you Lita?" Trish scoffed. "One minute Jeff is telling me he loves me the next minute he's back with his ex!"

"I know Trish but it was Matt who put the idea in his head…" Lita attempted to explain. "They seen each other in a club one night after the show and it just got Jeff thinking…"

"I don't care who's idea it was or what happened, the man I love doesn't speak to me for months and I think maybe it's because he's busy and on the road and then I come back to find him dating his ex girlfriend again!" Trish snapped. "All year he's been there for me, he never gave up on me, no matter how many times I pushed him away and the one time I let him in, he fucks me over!"

"I know what it looks like Trish but he does love you…" Lita sighed.

"He's got a funny way of showing it…" Trish mock laughed. "Look I know we're partners in our match tonight but we are no longer friends Amy…"

The use of Lita's real name cut her deep in her chest, she hated being called Amy - Lita was her persona but when she was called Amy she knew it was personal.

"So what you're just going to hang around with Torrie, the girl who you've hated for the last few months?" Lita scoffed. "Can you even trust her!?"

"I can trust her a hell of a lot more than I can trust you." Trish spat.

"Ladies!" Vince walked in at a bad time as the girls sat in an awkward silence. "I don't know what's going on here but you have a match in ten minutes and I want you to go out there and destroy those alliance bitches!"

"I'll destroy anything that gets in my way Vince." Trish announced, her eyes fixed on Lita as the words left her tongue.

"I love the attitude Trish, very intense, I can feel the passion!" Vince smiled as he licked his lips. "You're both up next!"

-x-x-x-x-

It was half way through the WWE divas tag team match against Stacy and Mighty Molly, Trish was in the ring dominating Stacy. Trish irish whipped her into the corner forcefully as she crashed down to the mat and fell back into the corner as Trish repeatedly kicked her in the stomach until the referee counted to four.

"Trish Stratus has been very aggressive in this match, she's definitely making Stacy pay for her role in Trish's injury…" JR commentated.

"Alleged role… there's still no proof that the alliance girls had anything to do with that attack!" Paul defended his team. "And the way Trish Stratus is performing in that ring is disgusting, she's isolated poor, innocent Stacy and she's acting like a wild beast instead of a lady…"

"I think Trish has every reason to be upset, she was put out of action for three months!" JR exclaimed.

"She tripped and fell… I told you… Stacy had nothing to do with it!" Paul insisted.

Lita stuck her hand on the back of Trish's back without her realizing, calling for a blind tag. The referee called Trish to get out the ring much to her frustration - she wasn't ready to go back out yet, she wanted to hurt Stacy - she wanted to take all her anger and frustration and inflict it on Stacy.

"What the hell are you doing!" Trish growled at Lita.

"You're letting your emotions get the better of you!" Lita warned Trish. "We can easily finish the match you're just longing out the process!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Oh looks like Trish didn't like the fact Lita hit her with the blind tag!" JR commentated.

"That was a smart move by Lita, you know Trish is letting her anger get the better of her!" Paul replied. "She shouldn't even be back wrestling if she can't control her emotions, she's a risk to herself, she's a risk to sweet, innocent Stacy Keibler and any other diva she gets in the ring with…"

While Lita and Trish were arguing, Stacy managed to scurry over to her corner and tag in her partner Mighty Molly. As Molly attempted to drop Lita, Trish countered by placing Molly in a headlock and performing her finishing move 'Stratusfaction' leaving Molly passed out on the mat as Lita climbed to the top rope to perform her 'Litasault' and pinned Molly - 1… 2… 3…

As the referee held Lita's arms in the air to declare their team victorious, as Lita turned around to celebrate with Trish to find her already walking backstage.

-x-x-x-x-

As Trish walked backstage from the stage entrance it didn't surprise her to find Jeff stood waiting for her.

"Trish can we talk…" Jeff sighed.

"What about?" Trish replied coolly acting oblivious.

"C'mon Trish I know-"

"You don't know anything Hardy…" Trish scoffed. "You have no idea how I'm feeling, you're the one person I thought I could count on, you stuck with me through everything just to get back with your ex when you finally got me! Was all this just a game to you? Pick the broken diva, fix her up just to break her once again…"

"It wasn't like that!" Jeff yelled.

"Well what was it like then?" Trish chuckled menacingly. "Tell me Jeff because I want to know… was you planning on getting back with your ex before or after you told me you loved me, maybe it was even during… who knows what goes on in your thick skull!"

"I didn't plan on anything, I bumped into Beth by chance and it got me thinking and I know I should have told you or spoke to you or even come and seen you and I'm sorry." Jeff exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Trish… I do love you… it's just complicated… I seen Beth in a nightclub… we got talking… it just happened… I owe it to her and myself to give it another shot… I don't expect you to understand but I just want you to know that I do love you and it wasn't fake or a game and I'm sorry..."

"Yeah well I'm sorry too…" Trish replied indifferent. "Stay away from me Jeff… we're not friends anymore… I'm starting to realize maybe we never was…"


	14. What Is Right & What Is Wrong?

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN WWE CHARACTERS.**

 **A/N - SHORT LITTLE UPDATE I WAS GOING TO WRITE MORE BUT I THOUGHT I'D LEAVE THE ACTUAL MATCHES AND PPV AS A SEPARATE CHAPTER, READ AND REVIEW AS USUAL, LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY... HOPE YOU ENJOY :-)**

It was the morning of Survivor Series, today was the most important pay-per-view in the history of the world wrestling entertainment, the fate of the both WWE and the Alliance were to be decided today. 'Winner Takes All…'

Trish couldn't sleep, her head was playing overtime, from her broken heart to her nerves about the six-pack challenge she would be entering for the women's champion. It was half five in the morning and there was no sign of going back to sleep so the girl jumped out of bed. She got a quick shower as she let the hot water drip off of her apricot toned skin before turning the water freezing cold in hope that it would make her more alert. She jumped out of the shower shivering as she wrapped herself up in the complimentary towel. The blonde did the usual routine - teeth, hair, clothes. She found a clean black tracksuit paired with a pair of black running shoes, the blonde decided she would be working out for the next few hours and there wasn't any point in getting glammed up. Her blonde hair was slicked back into a ponytail off of her face and she used some tinted moisturizer on her face to cover the bags that were forming, she didn't worry about that she knew hair and makeup would fix any blemishes before she went into her match.

Grabbing her iPod and placing her earphones in her ears, she grabbed her keycard for her room placing it in her tracksuit pocket and decided she would start the day by going to gym in the hotel. As she arrived at the gym, it was quiet, the odd person was getting their pre-work work out routine in but she hadn't spotted anybody from the company as of yet - it was a sunday most people would've went for a few drinks the night before, Trish wasn't taking any risks in the match today, she wanted to be fresh as a daisy (that and she didn't really like anybody that much to go out for drinks with them).

Trish started on the treadmill as she began jogging, she planned to do some cardio first before doing some weights and toning exercises. Her earphones were locked in as she was listening to some very aggressive punk rock music, she normally listened to upbeat songs but she found it suited her mood and helped her release all her stored emotions in a productive way.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Jeff woke up as he watched Beth sleep peacefully next to him, he had a lot of love for Beth, they were engaged and she was pregnant with his child, he was ready to start a life with her then it all came crashing down. Beth had a miscarriage, Jeff was always on the road and the two soon drifted apart deciding to end their engagement and any possibilities of having a future together.

What changed? The night when he saw Beth in the club, it didn't bring back any unresolved emotions, more like guilt that he had left her alone to deal with the miscarriage without his support. He was a huge star in the WWE and was a fan favourite, he couldn't just take time off or maybe he didn't want to take time off.

He began to forget about Beth and any thoughts about their potential future and focused himself solely on his work, that's when he bumped in a certain blonde in the corridor, he had seen what Stephanie McMahon and Vince had did to her, humiliated her, degraded her, he heard the rumours about her, the lack of sympathy she received from fellow superstars but when he bumped into her and their eyes locked for the first time, he saw a strong woman who was far from the weak dame she had been portrayed. As time went on and he got to know her, she began to hypnotize him with her grace and beauty and intriguing character, he saw her before anybody else was willing to open their eyes at her. She glowed from within, her beauty radiating from the inside which only increased her exterior looks.

Yes he had chosen to get back with Beth but words from his brother had influenced his decision.

 _After an episode of Smackdown, Matt and Jeff sat in their locker room, they had won their third consecutive match together and the Hardy Boyz were in high spirits._

" _See Jeff look what happens when you have no distractions!" Matt beamed. "We're on a roll!"_

" _If you're insinuating Trish is a distraction…" Jeff warned. "...then I suggest we stop this conversation right now…"_

" _Why can't you see that she's no good for you?" Matt frowned. "I don't want to argue but I'm your older brother, I notice things and since she's not been around everything has gone back to the old days, I'm your big brother Jeff… I know what's best for you…"_

" _I love her Matt…" Jeff replied indifferent._

" _Well let's talk facts... You and Beth broke up, you didn't talk about the break up or the miscarriage you just threw yourself into your work then all of a sudden you started hanging around Trish and all of a sudden you love her?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like more of a rebound to me…"_

" _Trish isn't a rebound." Jeff shot down. "She's a great person if you gave her a chance you would see that but for some reason you have painted this image about her, claiming she's a horrible person who is no good for me."_

" _She's a distraction Jeff, you never had no trouble when you were with Beth!" Matt exclaimed._

" _Where has Beth come from?" Jeff raised an eyebrow. "I've not spoke to her in months, we're over and that's that…"_

" _You were going to start a family with this woman, make her your wife, feelings like that don't just go…" Matt shook his head in disbelief._

" _I'm not saying they do but Matt she's not in my life anymore, Trish is…" Jeff frowned. "Yes I get that Beth and I have a lot of history, she's a good woman I'm not debating that but that's over…"_

 _Little did he know, the following week Beth would be at the exact club that he and the other superstars were also at. Alcohol, emotional talks and reminiscing would lead to the couple giving it another chance. Jeff believed that Beth had been in there by chance, unaware that his brother Matt had set the whole thing up. Talk about a twist of fate._

The enigma was conflicted, he had various talks with Matt regarding Beth and at the time he felt it was the right decision to get back with her, he wished he had given a certain blonde canadian the heads up about his spur of the moment decision to get back with his ex and he knew that he messed up but Matt had made him believe it was fate for Beth to turn up at the club while Trish was out of action and that they had been given another chance to make things right, Beth also played with his emotions, claiming to have never stopped loving him and expressed how she felt when they broke up and she had to suffer through the trauma on her own. Although he had hurt Trish in the process which was the last thing he ever wanted to do he felt he owed it to Beth to give things another try and he had a responsibility as a man to make up for his mistakes.

No matter what Jeff did, in his mind he was hurting somebody, he was trying to please everybody without realising the person he should be trying to please - himself.

The blue-haired man quietly jumped out of bed and got in a quick shower, his mind was on overdrive and he needed to get focused for the PPV that was being held later on that evening. He knew he needed to get rid of all thoughts that would cloud his judgement later on in the tag team unification match. There was only one place where he was going to go.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

As she was deep into her workout, she looked next to her to find another superstar running on the treadmill next to her, automatically causing the canadian blonde to frown and glare.

Jeff Hardy had some nerve. There he was starting on the running machine next to her as he waved and signalled for her to take off her earphones. As Trish flashed a false smile which read 'screw you' she turned the volume up even more and carried on staring in front of her, increasing the speed on the treadmill.

Jeff started running on the treadmill as the two both started jogging at the same pace, the enigma focusing more on Trish than his work out, tripped over his own feet and fell off the treadmill altogether as if something off a comedy sketch.

"Ow…" Jeff groaned.

Trish smiled meanly at the enigma and turned off the treadmill, as she took an earphone out for the first time as Hardy lay on the floor embarrassed replying to the embarrassed man with bitchiness present in her tone. "Don't fall Hardy, it gets you down…"

The blonde moved to the weights away from the enigma who was dusting himself off and picking himself back up from his embarrassing fall off of the treadmill, he watched as she put her earphone back in the ear it and attempted to zone out. Trish tried her best to ignore Jeff who was circling around and keeping within a distance that he was still noticed.

The blonde grew annoyed as she did a 360 spin and stormed over to the enigma. "What's your problem? Why are you following me?"

"I'm not I just came for a morning workout…" Jeff lied partially, he was trying to get the blonde to speak to him, even if he didn't deserve it, he did miss her. He had spotted her on the treadmill after a sleepless night and thought it was a good time to try and get on better terms with her.

"Well work out over there…" Trish hissed and pointed to the corner of the room, out of her view.

"So I'm not allowed to work out in the hotel gym no more?" Jeff raised his eyebrow.

"I tell you what we can make schedules so we never have to cross paths." Trish suggested.

"Why are you being like this Trish?" Jeff sighed, he knew why she was being like this, he didn't even know why he asked that question when all it would do is trigger the inner bitch in the curvy blonde.

Trish chuckled psychotically. "Tell me you didn't just say that?"

"Oh so your Booker T now?" Jeff teased attempting to ease the tension, it didn't work.

"Are you mentally challenged?" Trish replied in a serious tone. "Or are you just a jackass?"

Jeff looked down at the floor as he tried to figure out the words to say. "Look I know you won't get it but I was going to marry Beth, we were going to have a baby together and she lost it and our relationship just drifted apart then I bumped into her and it made me realise I just gave up on us…"

"Yeah it's shitty when somebody gives up on you." Trish replied with a sardonic edge to her voice, not so much talking about his girlfriend, she was referencing herself. "Now is that all?"

"I don't want you to hate me Trish…" Jeff sighed.

"I don't hate you, I'm disappointed in you… there's a huge difference." Trish clarified. "You've lost my respect Hardy, it's not about you and Beth, yeah it hurts but I'm a big girl and I get things happen but you couldn't even bother to pick up a phone and call me…"

"I thought it was the last thing you would need while your recovering from an injury!" Jeff attempted to defend himself.

"Yeah well seeing you kiss you ex girlfriend to find out your back together is the last thing I need coming back to work especially when you lie and tell me you love me!" Trish exclaimed.

"I didn't lie-"

"Well you either lied or you don't know what love is…" Trish replied bluntly. "Now I'm not going to argue with you or hate you or wish you harm, unlike you when I said I loved you I meant it and I truly hope you are happy but if you care about me atall… leave me alone…"

Jeff nodded in defeat. "If that's what you want…"

It wasn't what she wanted, what she wanted was to come back and figure out what they were to each other, if they could pursue a relationship or have a future together, he ruined that, not her. "Yes it is…"

"Well one last thing…" Jeff sighed. "I'll always be here if you need me…"

"I'm not the one who needs you Hardy, you have a girlfriend now, be there for her." Trish replied, her tone was no longer hostile or sarcastic but more sincere as if she had been conquered and she no longer had the energy to portray her heartless persona. "I hope she's worth it…"

' _So do I…'_ Jeff thought to himself as he turned to walk away from Trish and jumped back on the treadmill away from where the blonde was working out.

Trish watched the man walk away and although she shouldn't miss him, she did, she loved him, true, serious, genuine love. It took every ounce of self restraint she had to not fall for his charming words and his explanations because she understood to a degree why he did what he did but there was also parts she didn't understand, she just knew one thing - he was in a relationship. She couldn't be around him as much as she would like to put their differences aside and start a friendship again, she couldn't, she wouldn't. It was principle.

The blonde placed her earphones back in as she turned the opposite way and started with her weights, unaware that when she turned around, Jeff began to gaze at her from afar. Both hearts were breaking but the difference was - one had created the situation and one had to embrace the situation. Jeff had made his choice and Trish was damn sure going to make him stick to it.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

By noon the whole of the WWE roster who were staying at the hotel were all pumped up and ready to go, this was a big night for everyone involved. They normally didn't get to the arena until three in the afternoon but this was different, this was a potential career ending event but the superstars were going into the PPV thinking like that, they were ready for the night of their lives. They were all being collected early so they could prepare properly for their matches.

Trish found herself waiting for the minibuses when her new found frenemy Torrie appeared next to her with a huge grin and her japanese boyfriend by her side. "I can't wait for you to win the women's championship." Torrie announced.

"Hi Torrie, nice to see you too." Trish replied sarcastically. "And why would it matter to you if I do or do not win…"

"Well the women's champion doesn't get a minibus to the arena, she gets her own personal driver and vehicle, you might even get lucky and get Vince's personal limo…" Torrie started as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Well not that you haven't been for a ride in Vince's limo before…"

Trish narrowed her eyes and glared at Torrie. "And how would that benefit you?"

"We're allies remember, one for all, all for one, mi casa you casa, all that baloney…" Torrie smiled as her boyfriend Tajiri looked between the two girls as he tried to keep up with the conversation, he knew a bit of English but he wasn't quite fluent yet.

"And here I was thinking you wanted to be allies because of my charming personality." Trish replied sarcastically with a saucy smile.

"Well… well… well… if it isn't blonde and blonder!" A male voice interrupted the girls.

"If it isn't push me over the Edge…" Trish hit back with a mordant tone.

"I like what you did there… it was-" Edge began to reply.

Torrie cut him off, rolling her eyes playfully. "Let me guess it was awesome?"

"You're learning New Lita…" Edge chuckled. "I actually think I prefer you, you're not as scary and you can take a joke, Lita gets all defensive then she starts talking about how she'll rip off important parts off my body and I'm not talking about my legs and my arms… if you get my drift."

Edge held up his hand for a high-five as Torrie and Trish shook there, Tajiri began to laugh uncontrollably as he smacked Edge's hand approving of the comment.

"This guy knows what I'm talking about." Edge grinned and Tajiri continued to laugh.

"No honey… he really doesn't…" Torrie chuckled as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Can I ask you a question, why do you insist on always hanging around me? Is there nobody else out there for you to annoy?" Trish raised an eyebrow at the long-haired blond male who just smirked back at her.

"Canadians have to stick together right?" Edge grinned. "Besides Lita is always with the Hardy Boyz, being Team Xtremely Lame… do you see what I did there…"

Torrie giggled as the two high-fived causing Trish to roll her eyes but let out a little chuckle, it felt good to know at least in their own sick little way, Torrie and Edge were on her side (which was better than nothing right?). "Noiiice!"

"So why hang around me, why not Chris Jericho, Kurt Angle, anybody in the whole roster… seriously… anyone..." Trish rolled her eyes, a joking tone in her voice.

"Chris's ego is almost the size of Canada, Kurt is a real dork who brings down my street cred…" Edge shrugged. "Besides I love this mean kinky foreplay we got going on…"

"1. You and Chris have that in common, 2. You have no street cred and 3. The only thing you're going to get that is kinky is the waves in your hair Mr-Head-and-Shoulders…" Trish replied back quickly, the sassiness came easily to her, she knew Edge was (half) joking but it had become a thing between him and her, they had a good banter together. It was weird that he no longer spoke to his brother Christian and that she no longer spoke to Lita because the four of them did have plenty of laughs at one time.

"You guys are so entertaining, I love it!" Torrie grinned. "Oh looks here's our ride…"

The four were about to get in the minivan as they came face to face with Jeff, Matt, Lita and Beth who were also making their way towards the minivan. Edge and Torrie looked awkwardly between Trish and Beth, which caused the brunette to raise an eyebrow.

"Blondes do have more fun…" Torrie stated to Trish while she looked at Beth and Jeff. "Wait no I think it really goes that blondes are way more fun… if you get my drift…"

Beth frowned puzzidly at Torrie who smirked at Edge and the two high-fived, Lita tried to smile at Trish who instead turned and got in the minivan after Torrie, Edge and Tajiri.

"What was that about?" Beth asked Jeff.

"Sluts just being sluts." Matt replied on behalf of Jeff.

"Shut the fuck up Matt!" Jeff rolled his eyes. "It's getting boring."

Jeff made his way into the 30 seat mini bus with Beth, stepping on the other side of the bus away from Trish who he could hear laughing and having a good time with her apparent new friendship group.

Lita shook her head disapprovingly at her boyfriend.

"What?" Matt scoffed.

"You're unbelievable…" Lita sighed as she got in the minibus.

"What did I do?" Matt asked to himself before shrugging and getting in the minibus as well.

Although Trish was enjoying herself (Torrie and Edge were on a roll with the witty one liners and throwing shade at the new couple) it didn't make her feel better when she seen Jeff with Beth, she watched as the brunette rested her head on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff couldn't help but turn to look at Trish as Beth rested her head on his shoulders, Trish looked at him doing her best to keep her ice cold exterior but he could see the jealousy and hurt in her eyes as she turned to face the other way and got more involved with the laughter between Edge and Torrie. Jeff let out a sigh as Beth looked upto him.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked innocently.

' _What's right?'_ Jeff thought to himself before shaking his head at the brunette, avoiding the question.


End file.
